Don't You Remember
by bukibuki
Summary: Damon and Elena broke up after a two years relationship when Damon left to college. They lost contact and they never heard of each other again. Elena has changed more than he can imagine. But now Damon is back in Mystic Falls and Elena is scared of seeing him again. What will happen when Damon finds out about all the secrets she's been hiding all these years?
1. Prologue

_**Guys, I had this crazy idea for this new Delena story and I did this prologue so you can understand more about the whole storyline. This will be rated M for obvious reasons including self-harm and sex.**_

_**I was feeling like writing some DE stories since I've ended "Secrets" so here I am again. Ready to start another story! I hope you like and follow this story! I want to know what you think about the idea so I know if I should continue it or not! **_

_**Important Notes: this story might address depression, anxiety and self-harm. it will not be described with images nor will the action of self harm be explained or pictured. mentions about blood and/or scars might occur and are a part of the storyline. it is important to be aware that this in no form meant as a trigger in any kind. so anyone who doesn't feel like reading about that kind of a topic or is maybe worried that it will not help with her or his condition - PLEASE DO NOT READ. anyone else is free to start digging into it ;)**_

_**thanks and enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Two years have gone by and here I am, about to start the summer of 2013. I've been dating Stefan for exactly one year and three months now and I really like him. Yeah, that's the problem… I don't feel like I'm in love with him and I feel sad for doing such thing to him. Stefan is such a gentleman and he deserves someone that appreciates it. I actually feel really bad._

_But well, this is the very first page of my new diary and I think I should make you aware of everything that has happened during these two years. Stefan is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore, my dad's best friend. Giuseppe and my dad, Grayson, have always spent time together, so me and my brother Jeremy grew up along with Giuseppe's sons, Damon and Stefan._

_I'm eighteen years now and I haven't gotten into college because of my bad grades, which was kind of a shock to both of my parents. I've always been a nerd and I used to get A's all the time. Sometimes I got B's but I was okay with that. I had many friends at school and although I was a nerd, I was popular. I went to parties all the time, I was always going out and I had a boyfriend but I still found time to study and get good grades. If you want to know, I used to date Damon. Yes, Damon Salvatore._

_My problems started when Damon left for college two years ago. We had been dating for two years and five months when he went to UCLA. I loved him and I was sure of that. Well, I was only fourteen by the time we started dating and I was probably too young to understand the real meaning of loving. I now know for sure that I don't love Stefan but I still don't think I understand this thing we call love. Stefan has always been in love with me but I always looked at him as a brother. I liked Damon. I loved him. A lot. Damon loved me as well and I was probably the happiest girl on Earth._

_How it started? Well, my parents got divorced when I was eleven years old and my father moved out of our house. Jeremy and I stayed with our mom and we were happy. One year and a half after their divorce, I found out the reason. My mom had been cheating on my father with a man named John. I cried and cried because I couldn't believe my mom was that mean. She couldn't have been doing that to my dad. I was already thirteen so I ran away from home and went to live with my dad. I just couldn't stay under the same roof as my mom. My dad met Giuseppe three times a month and they would go play golf for the whole weekend in a city only a few miles from here. He would never leave me alone at home so I would have to stay in my mother's if Damon hadn't volunteered to take care of me. Damon was fifteen at the time and he used to "babysit" Stefan as he liked to call it, so having one more person there would be no problem._

_Damon, Stefan and I were all by ourselves every second weekend and in a few months, Damon and I started dating. I knew Stefan was jealous but I was so crazy about Damon that I didn't really care. A few weeks after I moved to my dad's house, I was diagnosed with major depression but I will tell you about that part some other day. What you need to know is that Damon had always been there for me when I needed him and that made me fall for him even more._

_When he left to college, I felt my world breaking apart and not even the anti-depressives were able to control me. I started falling apart when we broke up and all of the things I did when my parents got divorced, I started doing again. No one, except from Bonnie, my best friend, knows that I've been doing it since then. Not even Stefan knows about it. And I'm not going to tell him about it. Damon knew I did it back when we were dating but he doesn't know about now._

_But now, Damon is back in Mystic Falls and he will be staying here for the next month. I don't know anything about what he has been doing since he went to California. I don't know if he has a girlfriend or anything. He called me during the first two months but then it felt like he had died. I never got a call from him again. Now, Damon is twenty years old, he plays as a quarterback in the football team of his college and he is probably the man that every girl wants._

_And how am I now? I suck at school, the best I can get is a C-. My grades have been from C down since he left me and I feel like I'm disappointing my dad badly. My dad always had high expectations on me. His dream has always been for me to get into Harvard. I've loved reading since I was eight years old and I've always had a passion for writing. With my good grades, I would get into Harvard easily but I was practically throwing everything out of the window._

_I have a lot of personal problems which made me lose the role of the most popular girl at school, leaving me with only four friends. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and of course, Stefan. We had just finished our senior year and with the help of Bonnie, I made it through the year._

_Only Bonnie and Stefan got into college already and they were already leaving our small city. I would stay here with Caroline and Matt, doing volunteer work and studying hard for the SAT's. I really don't know what I'm going to do now that Damon is coming back. The last thing I want is for Damon to find out about how I've changed. I'm more lost than ever._

_Elena._

* * *

**_Elena will be writing a lot in her diary in this story so you'll be able to see parts of the story in first person. I really hope you liked the story! Leave a review so I know what you think! They are very important to me, so do it! It only takes a minute!_**


	2. Back Home

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Well, I'm very surprised that we got 21 reviews on Prologue. It made me really really happy. Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the storyline and I hope you like this chapter. Every chapter in this story will have around this length (3k words). I don't know how many chapters I will do yet but probably between 20 and 25 chapters.**

**Have fun with the chapter! :D**

**Chapter 1 – Back Home**

_Dear diary,_

_My day sucked. I hated every single moment of it. I'm not popular anymore and it's not that I give a shit about it but it hurts to feel like no one likes you. Caroline has been going out with Tyler so much that she forgot about me. Bonnie is studying and Stefan... Well, I don't really know where he is. You know when you feel like shit? Like everything____is fucked up? Well, that's how I'm feeling today. Sometimes I think I'm getting better but everything seems to be a trigger for me to break. Yeah, it's hard and yeah, I wish I weren't this fucked up. Damon and I were supposed to be celebrating our three year anniversary today... But he is in college, which means we are not together anymore. I haven't seen him in seven months and I miss him more than anything. I guess you know how I am feeling so you probably know I'm not in a mood to write tonight, like I haven't been any day of this week but I think the blood from my wrists on this page can explain the reason._

_Elena._

Elena looked around her room as she read the page from an old diary. A page from a year back, which meant that day would be their anniversary if Damon hadn't moved out of Mystic Falls.

The room her father Grayson had made especially for her was beautiful. The walls were painted with a very light pink, and the furniture was all white. She walked to the shelf, next to the door to the bathroom, and placed the diary on it, together with the others.

Walking towards the chest of drawers, she sat on the floor and opened the last drawer. She hadn't opened that door in months because she could never forget what was inside of it. All her memories from the years whenDamon was still in Mystic Falls were in there. Although looking through them was a kind of a torture to Elena, she liked to see them occasionally. She opened the drawer and the first thing she took out of it was a photo album.

Caroline loved photography so she would get Damon and Elena to pose for her every time she wanted to take pictures. Damon and Elena didn't mind, actually, since Caroline always gave them copies of the pictures and they were all beautiful, showing the love between those two. There were also some pictures where Damon was being goofy and funny, driving Caroline crazy since she always wanted perfect photos.

Elena had made a photo album with all the pictures she had taken with Damon during her life but that photo album was a lot more special and only for the 2 years and 5 months that they had dated.

In the first photo, Damon and Elena were by the pool. Damon was wearing swim shorts and he was shirtless. Elena was wearing a dark blue bikini and her hair was falling down her shoulders. In the photo, Damon had taken Elena from the floor and put her over his shoulder. He was holding her legs so she wouldn't fall and her hand was on his back, almost on his butt. They were both looking at the camera smiling. Caroline had let the picture even more perfect finding the perfect place to make a beautiful effect with the sun light.

In the second photo, Damon was sitting in the middle of the flowers of a meadow with his legs somewhat opened. Elena was sitting in front of him, between his legs, with her legs above each one of Damon's, her feet meeting behind his body. They were really close and Damon's arms were wrapped around her waist. Their faces were also very close but they weren't kissing because Carolina hadn't allowed them to do so. She wanted them to get the tips of their noses together and then smile at each other will all their love. It was spring so the flowers were amazingly beautiful.

In the third photo, they were in the same meadow, but Elena had just run towards Damon. Caroline took the picture when she jumped on his arms. Damon hands were a little above her waist and Elena's legs were folded back so her feet wouldn't touch him or even the floor. Elena's hands were on his shoulder. Her hair was a little messed up because of the wind and shining because of the sun. They were laughing at each other.

In the fourth photo, Damon and Elena weren't actually on. The picture was just their hands, interlaced, with the sunset as a background. They were holding each other's hand tightly and they were in a position where the sun didn't appear, only the beautiful sunset sky could be seen.

In the fifth photo, Damon and Elena were kissing on the lips. That wasn't a professional photo. Actually, it wasn't even of a good quality since Damon took this photo with the camera of his cellphone.

Elena smiled as she saw that picture. She remembered that moment as if it had been the day before. She would never forget their one year dating anniversary.

"_Stefan, where the hell are you taking me?" Elena looked at Stefan._

_Stefan was driving the car and Elena was in the passenger seat, next to him. He had asked Elena to go to the bakery with him and she said yes, also asking him if he could give her a ride to the restaurant where she was going to meet Damon._

"_I promised Damon I would get there at seven," She said. "I can't be late, Stef," Elena said using the nickname she gave Stefan when they were little._

"_Elena," Stefan laughed. "Just stop talking and wait. We will get there soon,"_

"_Ugh," Elena rested her back on the seat, folding her arms._

_Stefan drove for about twenty-five minutes and Elena couldn't stop asking him to go back. She noticed they were leaving Mystic Falls but Stefan kept quiet and she didn't get even a word from him during those twenty-five minutes._

"_We are here," Stefan smiled stopping the car, without turning it off, in front of a house._

_Elena looked at him with a confuse expression on her face. That house seemed desert and she had never been there before. She had no idea who was the owner of that house and she wouldn't leave that car until Stefan explained what was happening._

"_Aren't you going to get out of the car?" Stefan asked smirking._

"_Stefan Salvatore, where the hell are we?" Elena asked a little bit scared. "I spent hours getting ready for my date with Damon and you take me to a place not even you know…" Elena was wearing a short black dress, light make up but with a red lipstick and her hair was falling down her shoulders. She was also wearing dark red high heels with the purse matching with the heels._

"_Elena Gilbert, you get out of this car right now and walk into this house," Stefan laughed. "If you don't like the inside, you tell me tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_Elena, go," Stefan ordered._

"_Fine, I will go… Wait here," Elena asked getting out of the car._

_Elena walked through the front yard and then walked up the three steps, getting to the porch of the house. She looked back at the street when she was about to knock on the door and Elena noticed Stefan had left her there._

"_Son of a bitch," Elena moaned. "Mental note: kill Stefan as soon as I see him tomorrow," She said to herself._

_Elena was freaking out. She was alone in the middle of nothing. She had no idea how to get back home so she would probably spend the night on the sidewalk. On the other hand, it could be even worse, she was probably going to get killed or raped in that house and somehow, Stefan was a part of that. Shivering, Elena touched the front door's knob and opened the door slowly._

_When she looked into the house, she could see petals of rose everywhere around the house. She was still scared but she was now starting to think that could be something between Damon and Stefan. Elena walked through the living room and hearing some noises coming from the kitchen, she walked there._

"_Goodnight, my princess," Damon, who was wearing black jeans and a shirt, walked towards Elena and kissed her lips._

"_Am I dreaming?" Elena asked laughing._

"_Well, I don't think so and I really hope you are not because I spent the last two weeks planning this night," Damon laughed._

"_Two weeks?" Elena asked impressed._

"_Yeah," Damon smiled. "I just had to plan everything and then give Stefan a hundred bucks so he would bring you here for me instead of going out with his friends,"_

"_You're crazy," Elena smiled._

"_I made dinner for us…" He said walking to the table. "Come here," He asked pulling the chair for her._

_Elena sat by the table and noticed the expensive plates and the crystal glasses of wine on it. Damon placed the pasta on the table and then sat next to Elena. He noticed her hand was above the table so he placed his hand above hers, caressing it._

"_How much did you pay for this house, you crazy?" Elena asked._

"_Nothing…" Damon laughed. "My father bought this house a few years ago. I don't know why since he has only come here once or twice… Stefan and I use it to throw parties,"_

"_Oh, so you bring girls here all the time," Elena rolled her eyes._

"_You are the first one that comes here alone with me… I've never brought a girlfriend here. You are my special one," Damon smiled kissing her._

"_That's sweet… I still can't believe you've done all of this for me,"_

"_You deserve that, sweetheart…" Damon smirked. "But look, your father can never know about some things that may happen here,"_

"_Okay, now you're scaring me,"_

"_Don't worry," Damon laughed. "I just thought this dinner would be a lot more romantic and a lot more perfect if we had wine… None of us should be drinking alcohol but what's the matter? Well, of course, if you want to."_

"_I want the wine," Elena smiled softly. "What would we drink? Coke? That will ruin the moment…" She said. "I just don't think we should get drunk. I'm only fifteen and that's not on my plans for tonight…"_

"_We won't," Damon smiled. "Lena, I bought you this," He said taking a small package from under the table._

"_Damon…" Elena said shy._

"_Come on, open it," He smiled._

_Elena opened the small package and took a small box from it. She opened the box and saw the beautiful necklace inside of it. It shined so much Elena was sure it was white gold. The pendant was an Eiffel Tower with some small diamonds craved on it._

"_Damon, that must have cost you a fortune!" Elena said shocked._

"_I had enough money for it and I know how much you love Paris, honey," Damon smiled caressing Elena's hand. "We can't go right now but one day I will take you to Paris…" He said._

"_Damon…"_

"_I mean it, Elena," Damon said. "You've never left this country. Your father can't afford a trip so you can go to Paris so this is something _I _will do. I will take my girl to Paris,"_

"_You know you don't have to do that," Elena laughed._

"_Well, you keep with the necklace and one day I will take you to see the real Eiffel Tower. I promise," Damon smirked and Elena pulled him closer, kissing him the most passionate kiss of their night._

"_Then I'm gonna wait for this day," Elena smiled._

"I'm still waiting…" Elena whispered to herself as she looked at the necklace together with a photo from that night.

Elena stopped wearing that necklace after Damon moved out of Mystic Falls and she had thought about starting to wear it again but she was never sure if she should. She ran her finger through the pendant, remembering all the promises and plans she had made with Damon and not even one of them had been accomplished.

"Sweetie, dinner is ready…" Grayson opened the door to Elena's bedroom.

"I'm not hungry, dad," Elena looked at him.

"Lena, why do you keep torturing you with these memories…" Grayson walked towards Elena and sat on the floor by her side.

"I'm not torturing myself, dad," She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are, Elena," Grayson held her hand. "I'm worried about you…"

"Don't worry, dad. I just felt like looking through this stuff,"

"Are you gonna start wearing it again?" Grayson asked pointing to the necklace she was holding.

"No," Elena threw it back into the drawer together with the photo album and stood up closing the drawer with her foot.

"Come on, honey, you need to have dinner…" Grayson insisted.

"I'm not hungry, dad…"

"Then eat a small salad." He smiled. "I don't want you to stay many hours without eating…"

"Okay, I can eat a salad," Elena smiled and they walked to the kitchen. "Dad, have you talked to Giuseppe lately?" She asked sitting at the table.

"I talked to him a couple of days ago, why do you ask?"

"Stefan told me Damon is coming to Mystic Falls…" Elena said trying not to look interest in the subject.

"Yes, Damon is going to stay here in Mystic Falls until the summer ends," Grayson explained.

Elena was somewhat glad that they were halfway through the summer, meaning she wouldn't have to see him for the whole summer. That was a good thing.

"The year at his college ended and he went to Europe with some friends…" Grayson said.

Elena couldn't help but remember the necklace she had thrown in the drawer a few minutes back and what the pendant of it meant.

"Do you think he will come here thinking he is the best and everything?"

"Elena, I thought you didn't want to talk about Damon anymore."

"We can talk about him, dad," Elena said. "What I don't want is to see him,"

"This city is smaller than a grape, Elena," Grayson laughed placing a plate of green salad in front of Elena.

"Thanks," She whispered smiling at him.

"You can stay home 24/7 and you will still not be able to avoid seeing him,"

"So, stop reminding me of this…" Elena said.

"Elena, he will be here tomorrow," Grayson said. "Giuseppe said he will get here around noon,"

"Thanks, I won't leave this house tomorrow,"

"You should talk to him," Grayson said concerned about his daughter. "You can't hide from him forever… You two broke up and as far as we know, Damon has moved on. You are still here and I know you love him,"

"I don't love Damon anymore, dad," Elena said serious. "I may have loved him once but I don't love him anymore,"

"Don't you? Then why do you call him every night when you're sleeping?"

"Dad, please… Stop talking about Damon," Elena begged. "Damon didn't break my heart. He crashed and destroyed. I'm trying to move on. It's just that it's a lot more difficult than I had thought," She explained.

[…]

Elena woke up in the next day with a terrible headache. She thanked God she didn't have to school. She went to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and went downstairs still in her pajamas and slippers. She had just done a ponytail and opened the fridge trying to find some food. Elena then looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost one o'clock. Her father had left to work early in the morning so she was alone in the house.

It was early afternoon but Elena didn't care. She wasn't feeling like eating lunch right after having woken up so she decided to eat pancakes instead. Elena made her pancakes and put some milk in a glass. She sat by the kitchen counter and started eating in silence. Since it was summer, Elena's pajamas were a short shorts and a t-shirt. While she ate her pancakes, she began to stare the scars she had on her left arm. They were a bit old so they weren't too red but one could still notice it.

_Let's go out today, Lena? _Elena read the text message from Bonnie.

_I wasn't really planning on leaving this house today, Bon, but I can go. Where do you wanna go? _Elena replied right away.

_Shopping. Do you want? _Bonnie asked.

_Yeah, sure, I think that will be good… _Elena said.

_Let's meet in one hour at Starbuck's then. Kay?_

_That's good._

Elena finished having her breakfast and then walked back to her bedroom. She took a bath and spent about fifteen minutes trying to find some clothes. She chose jeans so the scars on her legs wouldn't be shown. She couldn't just go out in a hot summer day wearing pants and a coat so she ended up choosing a short sleeved t-shirt.

Walking to her commode, Elena opened her jewelry box and took many bracelets, covering all the scars on her wrists. She looked at the middle and she felt good. She was good like that. She grabbed a purse and threw her wallet and her cellphone inside of it. She was getting late and she didn't want to make Bonnie wait so she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi," Damon smiled. "May I come in?" He asked.

_**So, how was it? Was it good?!**_

_**I really hope you liked it! There will have something of Elena's diary every chapter even if she is just reading it, not writing, like in this chapter.**_

_**Did you like the flashback? I hope you did because you'll be getting some through the chapters. Oh and btw, I posted a few photos on my tumblr (alwaysgonnabedamon). The photos I got the inspiration for the DE photos Elena was looking at. You can go check them!**_

_**Well, guys, thank you for reading and I hope you review this chapter like you did on Prologue. Make bukibuki happy, please! So, 20 reviews again? :D**_

_**Love you all! XOXO**_


	3. Memories

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

"What are you doing here?" It was all Elena could say seeing Damon standing in front of her.

"I just arrived in Mystic Falls and the first thing I did was come here,"

"Well, you've wasted your time," Elena said walking out of the door.

Damon walked a step back, not wanting to be in her way, and Elena locked the door, throwing the keys inside her purse. Damon looked at her wanting to talk to her but Elena didn't care.

"Elena…" Damon called after her.

"Go home, Damon," Elena looked back at him. "You want a little tip? Don't come back here anymore, okay?" She spat and then walked down the street, going to the mall.

Damon thought about following her so they could talk but he could see talking was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment so he stayed there. He walked away from Elena's porch and headed straight towards the boarding house.

"Damon!" Stefan said happy to see his brother.

"Hello brother," Damon smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Damon rolled his eyes throwing his bags on the floor.

"Your room is cleaned and ready for you, Damon," Stefan smiled.

"Thanks," Damon smiled. "I saw Elena…" He finally said what he wanted.

"Damon! You shouldn't have done that!" Stefan said shocked. "How could you do that? Go look for her…"

"Stefan, I want to talk to her, okay?" Damon said. "I tried to talk to her but she left me talking to myself… She just walked away,"

"And that's what she will keep doing If you keep searching for her," Stefan rolled his eyes. "She didn't know you were coming, Damon. She found out about it less than a week ago. For God Sake, give her some space!"

"She will have to talk to me sooner or later…"

"Let it be when she wants to talk to you, Damon," Stefan said. "If you start following her everywhere until she talks to you, you're only going to make things worse,"

Stefan didn't even give Damon the chance to say something, he just grabbed his book from the couch and walked towards the stairs. Walking into his bedroom, Stefan locked the door and looked around. Stefan was Elena's boyfriend but he didn't want Damon to know that. He thought Elena wouldn't want Damon to know that either so he started changing some things in his room.

Stefan had some pictures of them together so he decided to put all of them inside a box, which would stay inside his wardrobe. He also had some letters Elena had written him when he spent the summer in Germany. Stefan liked the language and he had been learning German for two years. He had done an exchange last summer.

When Stefan went to Germany, he had been dating Elena for a little more than two months. He knew Elena couldn't afford this kind of trip so he didn't even ask her to go with him. However, Stefan would do anything so that trip wouldn't be an obstacle for their relationship since he cared a lot about Elena. And not just as her boyfriend, but as her best friend and someone who was there every time she needed him.

More than anything, he wanted to be different from his brother. He didn't want to move out of Mystic Falls leaving Elena alone to suffer.

During his exchange, Stefan started working in a coffee house so he could afford a trip to Mystic Falls every month. Elena loved when he did that. They would spend a weekend together and then he would leave again but at least they could see each other once in a month. That made their relationship stronger and nothing bad happened between them while Stefan was in Europe.

Stefan put all the letters in a box in his wardrobe and then looked around his bedroom trying to see if he hadn't forgotten to hide anything.

"Stefan," Damon called him knocking on the door.

"What?" Stefan opened the door.

"What's going with Elena?"

"Nothing," He lied. "Elena is fine,... Why wouldn't she be fine?"

"Did she start talking to her mother again?"

"I don't know, Damon!"

"Yes, you do," Damon walked a step into the room. "You're her best friend and as far as I' concerned, best friends tell each other about everything..." He said. "Stop lying and start telling me the truth,"

"She hates her stepfather... She says he wants to control her and know everything she does," Stefan said. "Her father accepted her with open arms and she has been living there since then,"

"She is different..."

"People change, Damon," Stefan said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have stuff to do," She said trying to push Damon out of his room.

"Where is father?"

"Working I think,"

Damon left Stefan's room and Stefan grabbed his phone right away, calling Elena.

"_Hey, Stef,_" Elena answered.

"Where are you?" Stefan decides to omit any nickname he had to Elena in case Damon was hearing from the other side of the door.

"_I'm shopping with Bonnie_," Elena said. "_Why do you ask, honey?_" She asked. "_Miss me already?_" Elena laughed.

"I've just talked to Damon and I wanted to see how you were,"

"_I'm fine I think…"_ Elena answered.

"Okay, just enjoy your day at the mall with your best friend," Stefan said softly.

"_I will, I love you, honey,"_

"Love you too," Stefan whispered and Elena laughed.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Giuseppe asked Damon.

Giuseppe and Stefan were at the kitchen having dinner when Damon ran down the stairs. Giuseppe had already called him to go down for dinner about ten times and Damon didn't answer at any time.

Damon was wearing good clothes and his cologne could be noticed from blocks. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black leather belt and a black t-shirt. He was also holding his black leather jacket. His hair was somewhat messed since he knew that could drive the girls crazy.

"Out," Damon rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You just got here, Damon," Giuseppe said. "Stefan and I haven't seen you in more than a year. I know you didn't want to come home because every time I offered you a ticket to come here, you would come to me with an excuse. You should spend at least some hours with your family,"

"Dad, this house is boring… I don't know how you two can stay here," Damon said. "I'm gonna go to the Grill. Drink… Have fun…"

"Meet some girls?" Stefan finally said something.

"Why not, right?" Damon smirked. "It's always good to have someone,"

"Stop using every girl that make eye contact with you, Damon," Giuseppe said.

"Damon is the best example of a man who does that, dad," Stefan said. "He will stop one day… When he realizes that she shouldn't be doing it,"

"You two can continue your sweet and girly dinner," Damon said checking if he had enough money in his wallet. "I'm gonna go," He said and then left.

"Has he seen Elena already?" Giuseppe asked Stefan when they heard the front door close.

"Yes, the first thing he did when he got here in Mystic Falls was go to her house…" Stefan answered. "Elena told me he wanted to talk but she didn't so he just ignored him,"

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I know you and Elena are dating but do you think there is a chance that she is still in love with him?"

"I don't think so," Stefan answered. "What Damon did to her was unacceptable…"

_**At Elena's house…**_

Elena had spent some really good time with Bonnie that day but that wasn't enough to take Damon out of her mind. She had opened the door and there he was, standing right in front of her, after two years. At that time, she didn't even know how to react. Elena wasn't expecting Damon to go look for her that soon but he did.

Damon wanted to talk but Elena didn't want that. She wasn't ready to have her heart broken in million pieces all over again and that was why she ignored him. However, every single thing could remind her of when they were dating. They were a happy couple and nobody could deny.

"_Hello, gorgeous," A blonde girl sat at Damon's table. "How are you?" She said flirting._

"_I'm fine, thanks for asking," Damon smirked. "But you know, I'm taken…" He said not sorry at all._

"_And who would that be?" She asked practically getting on his top. "Some stupid cheerleader since you're on the football team?"_

"_Look, girl," He said not even bothering of asking her name. "I have a nice girlfriend and I love her more than anything… So you better back off or she is gonna come back from the bathroom and throw you out of this restaurant herself,"_

"_I'd like my idea…" She said bitchy. "Why don't we go out? There is this new motel down the street… It was inaugurated a few days ago and for what I've heard, it's really nice,"_

"_Just leave…" Damon said. He didn't want to listen to any more word coming out of her mouth._

_The blonde girl left the table and then sat a few tables from Damon's. She kept looking at him, winking and smiling at him. She was still sure that she would be able to get something from him. When Elena came back from the bathroom, Damon didn't mention anything about the blonde girl and waited for Elena to sit on the chair next to him._

_Damon then looked at her and kissed her passionately. Elena thought that would be just a simple kiss since they were in the middle of a crowded restaurant but she was wrong. Damon started asking for passage and in a few minutes, their tongues were playing coordinated. His hand had been on her thigh since he placed his lips on hers and the kiss was so hot and sensual that he started going up her thigh. Elena moaned against his lips when she felt his hand a few inches from her panties._

What the hell are you thinking, Elena? You're just 16… You shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff in public!_ Elena thought._

_Elena had turned sixteen years old a few weeks back and her relationship with Damon was getting more serious every day._

"_What was that?" Elena laughed when they broke the kiss._

_Before answering to his girlfriend, Damon looked at the table the blonde girl was and she was looking at him with a killing look in her eyes. She was probably dying of jealousy of Elena and Damon was happy to know that._

"_I don't know…" Damon rolled his eyes laughing. "I just needed that so bad…" He smirked caressing her thigh._

"_I don't think what you need is a French kiss," Elena laughed. "I'm guessing you need something that starts with an _S_ and ends with an _X_," She said seductively._

"_I may have this small word in mind," Damon said making Elena blush._

"_Let's go then…" Elena smiled._

"_I promised your father you would be home by ten, Lena," Damon said sad._

"_Come on, Damon, it's not like he is going to kill you if we're late," Elena begged._

"_Elena, you know how much I love you… I want your father to have a good impression of me. If we start getting late, he will be mad. As your father, he won't like you to have someone like me as your boyfriend,"_

"_You're crazy, Damon," Elena laughed. "Anyway, we still have twenty minutes,"_

"_Lena, I'm gonna take you home and we can think about the small word another time," Damon smiled._

"_Okay," Elena smiled._

_When they got at Elena's house, Damon parked the car and walked Elena to the door. Grayson opened the door even before they had walked the whole porch. He had been waiting for Damon to take Elena home._

"_Goodnight, Mr. Gilbert," Damon said smiling._

"_Goodnight, Damon," He smiled back._

"_Dad, do you mind if Damon spends the night here?" Elena asked getting a surprised look from Damon._

"_Will you leave the door opened?" Grayson asked._

"_Yes," Elena answered smiling._

"_Then he can stay," Grayson said. "I want the door opened and if I see something obscene he is out of here and you two won't see each other for a very long time,"_

"_Okay, dad!" Elena laughed. "We don't do anything obscene for you to catch us on it," She rolled her eyes._

_Elena held Damon's hand and they walked up the stairs, going straight to her bedroom._

"_Elena!" Damon whispered when they walked into her bedroom._

"_Shh, we are not gonna do anything… I just want to sleep with you," Elena laughed. "Do you know something named cuddling?"_

Elena couldn't stop having memories of her happy moments of Damon and that was torturing her badly. She was dating Stefan and she was supposed to hate Damon for what he did to her. He had hurt her so badly and now he was back, wanting to talk. He probably thought a talk would make them be best friends, or even boyfriend and girlfriend, again.

Elena didn't want to listen any word from him. He had disappeared and never called her when he was in California. He probably wanted her to think that he was dead. She had felt like this because he was dead for her.

However, after seeing him face to face, Elena didn't know what to do. Somehow, she wanted him again even though he hated him and she hated that she wanted him. She couldn't. She couldn't forgive him for everything he had done for her. Even if she ever forgave him, that would take many talks and probably moths, or even years. Things wouldn't be okay again after only one talk.

Damon had made her get in a terrible level of depression. Because of him, her grades had fallen drastically not being enough for her to go to college right after high school. Elena had no purpose in life anymore and she wanted to die. She was just a teenager but she loved Damon. She could see herself marrying him and having his babies in the future. But now? All she could see in her future was a black background. Elena didn't even know if she would have a future. All of her happy moments were in the past. The past was a dream that had turn into a nightmare in the present.

Elena's life changed upside down when Damon left her. She had no reason to live anymore and the consequences of the break up were only triggers for her to want even more the suicide.

"Stefan…" Elena said when Stefan answered his phone.

"_What's wrong?_" He asked desperate since she was crying.

"Stefan, I hate him, I hate him!" Elena cried.

"_What did Damon do now?_"

"Right now, nothing… But I hate him!" Elena yelled crying.

"_Are you home?_" Stefan asked already getting his car keys and his wallet from his desk.

"Yeah," Elena whispered. "Why?"

"_Are you alone or is your father there?_" He asked worried.

"I'm alone… My dad will spend the night at the hospital," Elena said between sobs. "He will only be back tomorrow noon," She said.

"_Lena, listen, I'm leaving my place at this minute," Stefan said opening the door of his car. "I'm gonna go there and stay with you," He said trying to comfort her and calm her down. "Don't worry… I'm coming,_"

"Hurry," Elena begged and Stefan knew she had done something stupid by the tone in her voice.

Stefan drove the fastest he could and in less than five minutes, he was at Grayson's house. Grayson was one of the best doctors in Mystic Falls so he used to work a lot. He had to spend nights at the hospital all the time but he was always scared to leave his _baby girl_, as he liked to call Elena, alone at home. Stefan would stay with her but sometimes she liked to be alone. Therefore, Stefan had the keys to the house.

Stefan opened the door, locking it right away, and ran up the stairs. Elena's door was opened and when he got there, he saw Elena sitting on the floor. She was already in her summer pajamas and they had blood all over it.

Elena had her back on the bed and both of her arms were bleeding _a lot_. The tears had ruined her mascara leaving her face black and she was still crying and looking at the floor when Stefan got there. He noticed the sharp in her right hand and noticed all the cuts on her arms. They were still bleeding and the blood was all over her pajamas and the floor.

* * *

_**Hello! How was the chapter? I hope you liked it! I decided not to include her diary in this chapter. I also wanted to show you a little of how Damon was when he dated Elena and how he is right now.**_

_**The flashbacks will be something frequent in this story since Elena will start having many memories of her time with Damon.**_

_**And guys! We had 30 reviews last chapter! Oh my God thank you so much! I didn't know you were enjoying this story so freaking much! That makes me feel over the moon! I mean it!**_

_**I'm so so so happy! That's why I'm posting this chapter today, because you deserve this. Something I want to ask you is… Do you want smut? I plan on writing it, of course, but do you want it now? I can put it in a flashback if you want DEX badly – No, I'm not gonna write smut between Stelena – if you're wondering about this. Only DEx. :D**_

_**Just tell me okay? I'd be so happy if we got 30 reviews again! Can you give me such an amazing gift? Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this story!**_


	4. Hurt

**Chapter 3 - Hurt**

"I'm sorry..." Elena cried looking at Stefan.

"Come here," Stefan extended her his hand.

Elena smiled and held his hand. Stefan helped her stood up and then he took her in his arms bridal style. He walked to Elena's bathroom and placed her on her feet on the floor.

"Sit here," Stefan pointed to the toilet.

Elena did as he asked while Stefan turned on the water and then he removed Elena's pajamas. Stefan was her boyfriend, and they had been dating for a little more than one year, but they had never slept together. Sex was something she wasn't interested anymore. She had given all of herself to Damon and he threw her away as a doll. Elena hadn't slept with anyone since Damon. She just didn't feel like doing it and Stefan always respected her choice on whether do it or not.

Stefan didn't take off her panties but he took off her bra since Elena didn't show any sign of complain. Stefan held Elena's hand and walked her to the shower. The shower was together with the bathtub so the water from the shower was going down the bathtub drain. Elena was already standing in the bathtub so Stefan put her under the water. That was when she started yelling and trying to leave the shower. She had so many cuts that both of her arms seemed to be on fire because of the contact with the water.

"Let me go!" Elena yelled in pain.

"No, Elena," Stefan insisted.

Stefan held her tightly, forcing her to stay still under the water but it wasn't enough. Therefore, Stefan removed his shoes and walked into the shower with her. His jeans and his t-shirt were all wet but he had to do that otherwise Elena would keep screaming trying yo leave. Stefan held her under the water until her arms had no blood anymore.

"No..." Elena tried to run away from him when she noticed he was grabbing the soap but he caught her faster.

"Elena, we have to clean this! You can die of some infection!"

"I don't care!" Elena yelled.

"Be nice, Lena," Stefan asked smiling and caressing her cheek. "Let me help you and everything will be okay..." He said and she calmed down.

Stefan started cleaning her arms and Elena started calming down. When they left the shower, Elena's arm wasn't bleeding anymore. He dressed Elena in her pajamas and placed her under the blankets of her bed.

"Do you want to talk to Damon?" Stefan asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course not," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Elena, maybe you should talk to him... At least to know why he wants so much to talk to you," Stefan said. "You don't even need to talk... Just listen to what he says," He explained.

"Okay, but I will not go after him," Elena said. "If he wants to talk to me badly he will come look for me again..."

"You can go over my place tomorrow if you want," Stefan smiled. "You two will probably meet but you can say you're there looking for me,"

"I'll see what I can do," Elena tried to smile.

"If you're feeling too bad, don't go. You don't need to talk to him now..."

"Don't worry, Stef," Elena said. "I'll try my best to be strong in front of him..."

* * *

Elena was sitting alone in a booth of the Mystic Grill waiting for Bonnie. Bonnie would help Elena study for the next SAT's even though no one liked to study during summer.

"May I help you?" A waiter asked Elena.

"I want a cheeseburger, please," Elena smiled.

"Do you want to drink anything?" He asked politely.

"A coke," She said and the waiter left.

Elena was wearing jeans shorts, a white top tank with a blue shirt above it. She kept pulling the sleeves so no one would be able to see the scars from the night before on her arms.

Elena grabbed her huge SAT's Study Guide from her bag and a pencil. She opened it in the math part and began to read the first question. She wanted Bonnie to be proud of her so Elena was trying to do some exercises on her own.

"_A florist buys roses at $0.50 a piece and sells them for $1.00 a piece. If there are no other expenses, how many roses must be sold in order to make a profit of $300?_" Elena read the question. "If she gets fifty cents for every rose she sells, then she needs to sell 600 to make a profit of $300," Elena said happy that she knew that answer.

"Your lunch, Miss," A different waiter placed the plate and the glass of coke on the table.

"Thanks," Elena smiled grabbing a French fry. "_What is the equation of the line parallel to the x-axis and four units above the x-axis?_" She read the following question. "Y equals 4... God, Elena! This is ridiculously stupid! How didn't you pass this shit?" She said to herself.

Elena kept answering questions from the math part and she was happy that she knew how to answer everyone she had already read. She looked at the clock in her iPhone and Bonnie was fifteen minutes late. Elena knew Bonnie since they were babies and she knew Bonnie was never late to meet someone. Something might have happened and Elena knew for sure that Bonnie had a good reason to be late.

Elena kept eating her lunch and doing her math exercises when Bonnie arrived, breathing heavily. She sat in front of Elena and put her bag next to her.

"I'm sorry, Lena," Bonnie said. "My mom wasn't feeling well so I took her to the doctor and the smart one here forgot her cellphone at home,"

"Don't worry, Bon," Elena smiled. "I've been doing some exercises and they are really easy," She said happy.

"Math isn't difficult, Lena," Bonnie smiled back at her. "You are very smart and you know how to do it... You just had too much going on in your life when you're supposed to study for this," She said. "Aren't you hot?" Bonnie asked sweating and Elena just stared her friend. "Oh I get it... Was it because some specific reason or you just broke?"

"Damon is back in Mystic Falls,"

"Holy mother of God!" She said surprised making Elena laugh.

"Yeah, and even though I moved on... I feel like I want him, you know?" She explained. "I hate him and I'm supposed to hate that man forever but every time I think about him my heart tells me to go for him. I hate this!"

"I think you just have to learn how to live without him knowing that you can see each other at any time," Bonnie said. "It was easy to live without him when he was in the other side if the country, not calling you or anything else. Now that he is here in Mystic Falls, the incredible size of this city will make you two see each other ten times a day and you have to look at him as if he was another random citizen of Mystic Falls," She explained.

"I'll try..." Elena smiled.

"What have you done already?" Bonnie asked rifling through Elena's Study Guide. "Wow, a lot of math," They laughed. "Elena, you're awesome in math, you should be doing something else..."

"I know but I suck in all other subjects and since I'm good in math, getting all the questions correct is really good for my self-esteem," She explained laughing.

"Okay, but do something of the English part too..." Bonnie smiled. "Look, Lena, I have to go back home because my mom needs me. Can you study by yourself today? I promise I will help you next time," She explained. "If you need something, call me…"

"You can go, Bonnie," Elena smiled. "Yeah, I think I can do it by myself… I mean, I've been studying a lot this summer and I really think I might pass in the next SAT." She said happy.

"I think so too," Bonnie said standing up. "Bye, Elena,"

"Bye Bonnie,"

When Bonnie left the Mystic Grill, Elena closed her Study Guide and put her pencil case back into her bag. She paid for her lunch and then walked towards the door of the Mystic Grill.

"Miss," A waitress touched Elena's arm when she was about to leave the restaurant. "That man is calling for you," She pointed to a table across the restaurant.

Elena looked at the table and saw Damon was there. Elena took a deep breath and walked to where he was sitting. When she got there, Damon stood up right away and pulled the chair for her to sit. Elena smiled and he then sat in front of her.

"I'm happy you came," Damon started. "I thought you would leave anyway,"

"Look, I need to go home so be short," Elena said.

"How are you?" Damon asked.

"Fine," Elena answered shortly.

"Studying for the SAT's?" He asked. "Aren't you crazy good in every subject?" He laughed but Elena didn't think it was funny at all so she kept her poker face.

"I had a few problems and I wasn't able to pass on the SAT's I did..."

"Aren't you hot?" Damon asked laughing. "It's like, a thousand degrees out there!"

"I'm not gonna waste my time here," Elena stood up taking her things.

"No, wait," Damon stood up as well trying to stop her.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked rolling her eyes.

"I just want to know how you are!"

Damon said.

"Why do you care?" Elena sat back on the chair.

"Because I care about you..." Damon asked.

"Yeah, of course you do!" She said sarcastically. "That's why you called me every day since you left to college..."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you," Damon said and Elena just kept listening. "I was an idiot by that time and I had problems in my life too..."

Elena was listening to him but it was extra hard for her to be there with him. She was feeling suffocated and what she wanted the most at that moment, was to leave that place and go home.

"Hmm," It was all she said.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"I gotta go... My dad is probably wondering where I am that I'm not home," Elena stood up.

"You're eighteen, Elena," Damon rolled his eyes. "You don't need to get home before it gets dark. You can do whatever you want."

"I want to go home, is it okay for you now?" She said ironically.

"Your house is far from here... I can drive you there," Damon grabbed the keys of Stefan's car he had borrowed from his brother.

"I'd rather go walking..." Elena said and left the Mystic Grill.

Elena left the restaurant leaving Damon a little confused about her actions. Elena seemed shy and he noticed how she wanted to end that conversation fast. They could have spent two years apart but Damon knew that girl wasn't Elena. Elena was happy, she was always smiling and she was always talking. Damon needed to find out what was happening that she was feeling like that. And he would.

Elena would have to walk around thirty-five minutes to get to her house so instead, she decided to go to the Mystic Falls Hospital to meet her father. Everyone in that hospital knew Elena so she would greet all of them.

"Weren't you going to study with Bonnie today?" Grayson met Elena through the hallways.

"Bonnie's mom is sick so she's at home with her..." Elena explained. "I did some studying though," She smiled showing her Study Guide to her father. "I came here hoping you would have a spare to drive me home,"

"Lena, don't you think it's time for you to take the car and drive yourself?" Grayson placed his hand on her back and they walked into his room.

Elena had started taking driving lessons when she was sixteen years old but she was too scared to drive. Mystic Falls didn't have traffic since it didn't have many cars in the streets but she was still scared. Elena thought she would die if she took the car. She could drive if there was anyone else in the car with her but never alone. She was also insecure that she could end up killing herself. Anything that happened that could be seen as a trigger for her could make Elena lose control.

"When are you going home?" Elena asked sitting at his desk.

"Late, sweetie... Take the car and go," Grayson smiled. "I know you can get there safe," He said. "I wouldn't be giving you the keys if something bad was going to happen to you,"

"I think I'm gonna walk home, dad," Elena said still not so sure.

"Honey, you don't need to be afraid," Grayson laughed. "You drive all the time,"

"Yeah, when you're in the car with me…"

"You've never hit anything, Lena! You're an excellent driver, you just freak out over nothing…" Grayson explained. "Come on, sweetie, you have eighteen years old. I know you have your problems but it's time for you to start doing things on your own." He said. "You're going to college and you'll have to live by yourself there,"

"We don't know if I'm going to college, dad,"

"I know my daughter and I believe in her potential… You are going to college, Elena," Grayson smiled.

"Okay, fine," She smiled. "Give me the damn key," Elena said and Grayson handed her the car keys. "If I die it's your fault,"

"Okay!" Grayson laughed while Elena left his office.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't that difficult," Elena left parking the car in front of her house.

Elena turned off the car and walked into her house. She went straight to her bedroom and saw there were many voice mails from Caroline in her phone. Caroline was inviting her to go to a party that night but Elena wasn't in the party mood. That talk with Damon had somewhat messed up with her mind and she was confused. Elena didn't really know what to think or how to even feel about him.

Elena threw herself on her bed and tried to organize her thoughts in the silence of her room. However, although there were many things in her mind, all of them would end at one single word. Damon.

It was inevitable but Elena started having flashbacks of her best moments with Damon. She was fighting hard against the memories but they kept coming. They were probably the only happy memories Elena had in her entire life and somehow, they brought her some happiness. The sad part for Elena was that bringing back those memories would only make her want Damon. She couldn't want him back. She was supposed to hate him for what he did to her. But there would always be a part of Elena that loved Damon. And not even her would ever be able to change that.

_Grayson would spend that night at the hospital taking care of some patients, which were between life and death. That wasn't his night to stay there but the other doctors needed someone else so he had volunteered to stay there. _

_Elena was going to stay in Miranda's house since Grayson wouldn't let her alone at home but Elena had made a scene in that morning saying she wouldn't sleep at her mother's house. Grayson then decided she could stay there if she invited someone over. He thought she would invite Bonnie or even Caroline but in a few minutes, Damon was there. He was carrying a backpack and Elena just smiled at her father when Grayson saw Damon standing at the door._

"_Are you two going to behave?" Grayson asked serious._

"_Of course," Elena smiled._

"_Good night, Elena," Grayson kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Damon," They shook hands and Grayson left._

"_I'm probably the worst father ever!" Grayson said to himself while he walked to the garage. "I can't believe I'm letting my daughter sleep with a guy," He said and entered his car._

"_What is in the backpack?" Elena asked curious._

"_You'll find out soon…" Damon smiled walking to his girlfriend. "We have the entire night, Lena,"_

"_Are you hungry?" Elena asked pulling Damon to the kitchen by his hand._

"_Yeah," Damon laughed. "Did you make us dinner?" He asked a little shocked._

"_No, Damon, I'm still fifteen and I'm not really planning to spend time at the kitchen," She laughed._

"_Oh right, I forgot my girl doesn't even know how to break eggs," He joked._

"_I know how to break eggs!" She complained punching him playfully._

"_Then prove me," Damon rolled his eyes. "Let's bake a cake together and you'll show me how good you are in the kitchen,"_

"_You're just trying to find a way to show me that you're the great cooker and I do everything wrong," Elena pouted._

_Damon and Elena put all the ingredients on the kitchen counter and then started mixing them. Damon looked at Elena and handed her the eggs. Elena was nervous since she really didn't know how to break them but she would try her best so she wouldn't look bad in front of her boyfriend. She focused on the egg and broke it slowly, putting its inside in the bowl._

"_Told you I could do it," Elena made fun of Damon._

_Damon had turned to get the milk in the fridge when Elena called him. He turned to look back at her and she threw flour on his face and t-shirt._

"_Oh you didn't!" Damon said taking off the flour from his eyes._

_Elena laughed and started running around the kitchen. Damon grabbed some flour and started following her. However, he ended up tripping on something and fell on the floor, getting the flour all over him. Elena stopped running and approached him. She extended her hand to him so she could help him stand up but instead, Damon pulled her down and she fell on the floor with him._

_Damon laid Elena on her back on the floor and then laid on her top. She was laughing trying to get out of there but Damon was strong. He held her arms against the floor and then kissed her, which was a surprise for Elena. Elena kissed him back and in a few seconds, their tongues were playing together. That wasn't anything new for Elena but it felt differently somehow. When they broke the kiss, Damon helped her stand up and walked back to where they were mixing the ingredients._

"_Do you mind if I take off my shirt, honey?" Damon asked politely. "Because of the flour…"_

"_Of course not, Damon," Elena laughed and he took it off right away. "It's not like I haven't seen you shirtless…"_

"_Someone is blushing…" Damon walked towards her and grabbed Elena by her waist._

"_Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed. "There is a hot man in my kitchen,"_

"_Interesting… You think I'm hot,"_

"_You are hot," Elena smiled._

_Elena was mixing the bowl with sugar, cocoa powder, milk and flour while Damon walked to the cupboard to grab the bowl that was going to the oven. Elena was a bit distracted with the mixing so she screamed when Damon hugged her from behind, trying to undo the small buttons in the front part of her t-shirt._

"_What are you doing?" Elena asked._

"_If you get to see me shirtless, I should get the privilege to see you shirtless too," Damon rolled his eyes._

_Elena laughed but took off her t-shirt as Damon had asked. He had already seen her shirtless but the bra she was wearing was able to drive him crazy. She was wearing a black lacy bra, which made her boobs look even more perfect._

_Damon put the cake in the oven and since they would have to wait for it to be ready, they went to the Elena's bedroom. Damon turned on the TV while Elena went to another room. When she came back, Damon was laid on her bed watching TV. _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_**Please don't kill me for stopping right here! I know you wanted to read more and more of the flashback since it's the only part we have DE but it had to end here. Sorry :S**_

_**First of all, I want to thank every single one of you for giving me your love in the reviews. I always read them all and I loved all of them! I got sick this week and that's why I didn't post this chapter sooner.**_

_**I was writing this chapter and then I stopped and thought 'Omg this is turning into a Stelena story. Ugh!' haha. That's why I'm writing this long flashback of DE. Well, I think it's a little obvious that they won't be together until Damon explains his actions to Elena but don't worry. This day will come! I mean, this is only chapter 3.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and I want to say that if you have any request, for something you really want to see in this story (it can be for a flashback or even present time) just tell me! I will gladly write it. **_

_**Review it please! Let's keep with our normal amount of reviews? Please? Who is gonna be the 100**__**th**__** review? This one will get virtual cookies! :D**_

_**Love you all!**_


	5. Maternal Spirit

**Chapter 4 – Maternal Spirit**

_Damon was kissing Elena's neck when his hand travelled down her waist, getting to her jeans. Damon had been wanting that for months but he understood really well the fact that his girlfriend was two years younger than him, being only fifteen years old. He was always insecure to ask her if she wanted that because he didn't want anything to be misunderstood._

_However, Elena didn't protested when Damon opened the button and put the zipper of her jeans down. She wanted that too._

_As Damon pulled her jeans down, Elena started getting nervous. Damon noticed it so he let go of her pants, kissing her on the lips._

_"You don't need to be nervous..." He smiled caressing her cheek. "If you don't want to do it now, we don't have to," Damon said._

_"I want this... I'm just nervous," Elena laughed._

_"Lena, I've never done it either..."_

_"You're a virgin?" Elena asked shocked._

_"Yeah..." Damon said embarassed. _

_"Oh my God, that's perfect..." Elena smiled. "I think it's cute,"_

_Damon kissed Elena passionately and in a few minutes they were just in their underclothes. Elena was nervous and she didn't want to screw up. If that was going to be their first time, then it had to be perfect. _

_"Damon..." Elena moaned when he made a move to remove her bra. "I don't know anything about it..." She said sad. "I'm gonna screw up with everything,"_

_"Then let me take the lead," Damon smiled._

_Damon had already watched plenty of movies with explicit sex so he sort of new some positions and some tips that he could use with her. He was laughing inside since he had just found out that Elena thought he was't a virgin anymore. She probably thought he was really good in bed._

_"How can you still be a virgin?" Elena couldn't control her laugh._

_"Lena... We started dating when I was sixteen and I had never thought about doing it before that so yeah, you're the first girl I have," He smiled kissing Elena._

_Damon removed Elena bra and started massaging both of her boobs with his hands. Elena closed her eyes and moaned. She was feeling good but the sensation got even better when Damon kissed her lips. He placed kisses all over her neck and collarbone and when she less expected, Damon began to suck on her right nipple. _

_"Ohh," Elena moaned. _

_Damon ran his hand down her body and removed her panties. Elena didn't stop him and Damon was being a gentleman to her. They were passionately kissing while Damon rubbed her clit. Damon knew she had a hymen so he didn't want to go too far with his finger so he decided not to finger her._

_"Hmm," They moaned against each other's lips. _

_Damon was worried that he was putting too much pressure on her. She was willing to give him her virginity but Damon wanted her to feel good. He didn't care if he wouldn't get his so dreamed blow or hand job by a girl because what he wanted that night was to make Elena happy. Therefore, he wouldn't rush anything._

_"I need you, Damon..." Elena moaned wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Damon slowly removed his underwear and he couldn't help but notice that she was a little surprised. His member was already erect from stimulating her clitoris so it was in its biggest size. He opened his wallet and grabbed a condom from it. He never knew what could happen so he always had one with him. He slid the condom down his hard cock and smiled at Elena trying to tranquilize her. Damon positioned himself between Elena's legs and as he tried to penetrate her, her legs were closing involutary. _

_"Oh," Elena moaned in pain, not pleasure._

_Damon had his hands on the mattress so he wouldn't put all of his weight on her body. He was penetrating her the slowly he could but that was being painful to_

_her. Her eyes were closed and her face was telling him that that wasn't good._

_"Try to relax, Lena," Damon caressed her cheek then kissed her lips._

_Elena tried not to think about the pain. She had to forget about it. She then tried to fill her mind with the thought that she was making love to Damon. They were passionately kissing and she could feel more and more of him inside of her at every second. When his cock was halfway into her, the horrible pain she was feeling started turning into an amazing pleasure. As Elena began to moan and yell in pleasure, Damon started moving faster. Her hymem had already been broken but fortunately, Elena hadn't bled. _

_"Mhmm," Damon moaned thrusting in her._

_"That's good..." She asked._

_The love making had been going for around twenty minutes when Damon stopped moving. He pulled out and removed the condom filled with cum, throwing it in the trash. He caressed Elena's pussy one more time and then dressed her in her panties. Damon put his underwear back and went to the bed._

_"Why did it end so fast?" Elena asked pouting. "It was good not painful..."_

_"I know but I think we should go slowly... It was just our first time, Lena," Damon smirked caressing her brown hair. "We have plenty of time to enjoy each other like this, don't worry," He smiled. "We're gonna learn about it with each other. Little by little we will get our improvement,"_

_"It was perfect, Damon," Elena smiled placing a kiss on his lips. "Thank you..."_

_"I really enjoyed it too," He smiled._

_Damon pulled Elena to him and wrapped one arm around her. Elena laid her head on his naked chest and while Damon caressed her hair, Elena began to fall asleep._

_"I love you, Damon," Elena said looking into the bottom of his ocean blue eyes._

_"I love you too, Elena," Damon kissed her forehead._

_Elena then laid back on his chest and wrapped her arm around his body. He was caressing her hair and her arms giving her a good way to sleep._

* * *

_Grayson was by the oven making some eggs and bacon while Damon and Elena were sitting at the table eating their pancakes._

_"So, did you two wear precautions last night?" Grayson asked turning to look at their faces._

_Damon chocked with the pancake and Elena spit all of the orange juice she had been drinking._

_"Dad..." Elena said blushing._

_"Come on, Elena," Grayson rolled his eyes. "I left you and your boyfriend during the whole night, having the entire house to yourselves... I kind of figure something would happen," He explained. _

_"Well..." Elena said._

_"You two are acting all sweet and soft with each other and these feelings can only mean one thing. You two slept together last night," He said simple._

_"Dad, can we not talk about this?" Elena laughed shy._

_Elena looked at Damon and his face was red tomato because of the embarassment._

_"Did you use protection? I'm pretty sure you two know all of the risks of having sex without a condom," He said. "Well, at least I hope you do,"_

_"Yeah, we do, dad," Elena said trying to end that conversation as soon as possible. "We used protections last night, don't worry," She explained gazing Damon while they played footsie under the table._

_**A week later…**_

Elena was walking through the Mystic Falls Park, in front of the Mystic Falls Hospital, when she decided to go inside. A nurse told her Grayson was doing a surgery so she didn't even bother to go look for her father. Elena then went to the kids' section of the part and went straight to the room where the kids with cancer were.

"Elena!" Zack and Julie, the two eight years old kids yelled happy when she walked into the room.

Zack was on his bed and Julie was on hers so Elena went to Zack's first.

"How are you Zack?" Elena smiled caressing his hand.

"Better now that you're here," He smiled and blinked trying to flirt with her.

"Oh Zack," Elena laughed. "You know I'm ten years older than you right?"

"I know, I'm just kidding," He laughed sweetly.

"Elena, did you bring candies?" Julie asked.

"I brought a box, as I had promised the last time I was here…" Elena smiled at every single kid in that room. "It's a box of chocolate so each one of you can choose one," She explained taking the box from her bag.

"Can I choose first, Elena?" Julie asked pouting.

"Yes you can, Julie," Elena smiled walking towards Julie's bed. "Which one do you want?" She walked around and noticed there were only four kids there, two girls and two boys. "You can take two,"

"Why can Julie take two?" Zack asked disappointed.

"Everyone will take too, Zack," Elena smiled. "Don't worry,"

"Elena, why do you come here all the time?" Anne, an eleven years old girl, asked Elena.

"Because I love kids and I think that everyone has the right to be happy and to have fun even when you're sick…" Elena smiled at her. "Just because you're sick and you don't know what will happen tomorrow, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy your day with something that you love to do," She explained.

"Have you ever been sick, Elena?" Charlie, the ten years old boy, asked her.

"Not like you are but I've had some other problems…" Elena said. "Sometimes I get really sad and I freak out,"

"Why do you get sad?" Zack asked sad. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't get sad…"

"Well, Zack, even pretty girls like me get sad sometimes," Elena laughed at his argument. "You know, sometimes the prettiest girls are the ones with the worst secrets…" She said.

"I don't understand how pretty girls can get sad," Anne rolled her eyes. "I'm not pretty at all but I am happy… Pretty girls should be happier than me,"

"You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, Anne," Elena kissed her cheek and sat by her bed. "You and Julie are incredibly beautiful," She said smiling.

"We don't even have hair anymore, Elena…" Julie said sad.

"That doesn't make you any less beautiful," Elena said. "Remember what I told you all a few weeks ago?"

"Our beauty is in the inside not on the outside…" The four kids said at the same time.

"Right, you have to keep this in mind all the time," Elena smiled. "Okay, now everyone has two chocolates each," She said.

"Can you read us a story?" Zack asked. "Our nurse is not as cool as you… She doesn't really like reading us books,"

"How come?" Elena asked shocked. "You're kids! You should be listening to stories every night,"

"Yeah, but we only get to listen to them when any of our parents is here," Anne said.

"Alright, I'm gonna read you all a book…" Elena smiled sitting on the couch. "Come here," She asked and they all left their beds, sitting on the couch with Elena.

"Elena, can you read another book?" Charlie asked.

"Come on, buddy, last time she was here she read Spider man… The girls deserve a book for them," Zack said.

"That's right," Elena said caressing the few blonde hair Zack still had. "Cinderella… _Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them - dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort._" Elena read the first page showing the pictures of it to the four kids next to her. "_But, for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort. She had to work hard all day. Only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders. That's why everybody called her Cinderella._"

Elena had been reading for half an hour and Charlie and Julie had already fallen asleep on the couch. They heard knocks on the door and Grayson appeared, walking into the room.

"Honey, I'm going home… Do you wanna go with me or do you want to stay?" Grayson asked.

"I'm going with you, dad," Elena smiled. "Let me just put them on bed," She said and Grayson left the room.

Elena put Charlie on his bed, kissed his forehead and then went back to the couch. She then did the same to the little Julie.

"When will you come back?" Zack whispered when Elena put them under his blankets.

"I promise I'll come back soon," Elena smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Zack,"

"Elena?" Zack grabbed her hand when she made a move to go to Anne's bed. "Can I get a kiss?"

"Oh Zack," Elena laughed and walked back to his bed.

Elena leaned over and was going to kiss his cheek when Zack turned his head, getting to kiss Elena's lips. He smiled and all Elena could do was laugh.

"I can't believe I got a kiss from a girl!" Zack said excited. "This is the happiest day of my entire life…" He couldn't stop smiling. "Charlie won't believe when I tell him about that in the morning,"

"Goodnight, Zack," Elena laughed. "Goodnight, Anne," She said kissing Anne's cheek.

* * *

"Dad, I'm gonna go to bed," Elena walked into the living room, coming from the kitchen, with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Are you okay?" Grayson looked up at her. "Isn't it a little too hot to be drinking hot chocolate?"

"I'm okay, dad," Elena smiled. "I just felt like drinking it," She laughed.

Grayson was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn while watching a movie. He was exhausted from work and all he wanted was eat and watch a movie to relax.

"If you need anything, call me and I will stay with you, okay honey?" Grayson asked pulling her to sit on his leg.

"Yes, dad," Elena smiled. "I know Stefan is out of town for the weekend, so if I need anything I'll just go to your bedroom talk to you," She said.

"Goodnight, darling," Grayson kissed the top of her head. "Sleep tight,"

"You too, dad," Elena smiled waling to the stairs. "Don't eat too much junk food!" She said getting her father to laugh.

* * *

"Elena, what a surprise," Damon opened the front door of the boarding house to find Elena.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked. "He is gonna help me study," She said.

"Stefan isn't here, Elena," Giuseppe showed up behind Damon. "He called me earlier and told me he would have to stay in the Campus for a few more days..."

"Well, he should have called me..." Elena said a little mad.

"I can help you if you want," Damon smirked. "I'm not a nerd like Stefan but I think I can help..."

"That's not necessary," Elena said. "I'm sure you have better things to do," She rolled her eyes trying to avoid him. "If Stefan calls again, just let him know that I want to talk to him," She said looking at Giuseppe.

"Alright," He smiled. "Elena, can you wait a minute?" Giuseppe asked. "I want you to take something to your father..."

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"Did you come walking?" Damon asked surprised when Giuseppe left.

"Yeah," Elena said. "I don't feel comfortable driving..."

"Here," Giuseppe handed Elena a big white envelope.

"Thanks," Elena smiled.

"Dad, can I take the car?" Damon asked. "I'm gonna drive Elena home,"

"No, it's okay… I kind of enjoy walking," Elena tried to find a reason not to go with Damon.

"Elena, you could go walking if your house was two blocks from here but we both know you need almost one hour to get there from here so yes, I'm taking you," Damon insisted. "It's getting dark and a girl like you shouldn't walk around at night," He explained.

Elena didn't say anything else about his sudden decision to drive her home. She just smiled shy while Damon took the car keys. She really wasn't in the mood to walk home. Moreover, that act of kindness from Damon just made Elena realize that even after all the years and the things Damon had done, he could still be her sweet and innocent Damon.

"My father told me you want to be a doctor..." Damon tried to start a conversation on their way to her house.

"My mom wants me to do business but I think I'm gonna go to med school," Elena said.

"You're so good with kids... You should do something with them," Damon smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I will..." Elena said simple.

"Are you still visiting those kids with cancer at the hospital?" Damon asked.

Elena smiled involuntary realizing Damon still remembered those times when they went to the hospital together to play with the kids.

"They loved you so much... A lot more than they liked me," He said and Elena couldn't help but giggle.

"They loved you too, Damon," Elena said. "But you left and you didn't tell them anything... They think you forgot about them," She said hoping she would get the hint she was dropping and that he would relate that to their own situation.

"Should I buy them a few presents and go make them a visit?" Damon asked.

"Don't you think that they are going to love you again just because you're giving them presents..." Elena said dropping another hint.

"But are you?" Damon asked again since she hadn't answered. "Are you still visiting them?"

"Yeah, I was there two days ago, actually..." Elena smiled.

Damon parked the car in front of Elena's house and they both got out of the car. Damon walked Elena to the porch of her house and they stopped by the door so Elena could take the keys from her purse.

"Elena..." Damon said almost in a whisper. "Are you doing something tomorrow?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" Damon asked. "I think I own you some explanations..." He said.

Damon was insecure and he knew how hurt Elena was because of what he had done but their situation couldn't continue like that. Damon thought asking her out for dinner would look too much as a date and he didn't want anything to be misunderstood so he decided to invite her to have lunch with him. He wanted to be okay with her again.

"We meet at one at the Grill?" Elena asked walking into her house.

Damon just smiled and nodded, waiting for her to close her door. When she was safe at home, Damon left her porch and half way through his way to his car, he stopped and looked back at her house. He smirked and then laughed. Maybe he wasn't the asshole he thought he was.

Back into her house, Elena was leaned against the door thinking about what had just happened. She giggled, laughed and then walked up to her room smile.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews on chapter 3! I loved every single one of them even though we had a lot less reviews than on chapter 2. Congratulations to **_**Insanilous**_**! You were the 100**__**th**__** review so you won virtual cookies! Haha**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Well, Damon and Elena are finally getting along right?!**_

_**I finally wrote the smut! Yeah! Haha. I hope you liked it even though it was a simple and short one. I'm gonna give you something like a spoiler… That scene of Elena in the hospital, looking after the kids, is very important. It's extremely important for you to know about this maternal side of Elena because it will be need in following chapters!**_

_**What do you think is going to happen now that she said yes to him? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter! Don't worry, I don't think it will take long.**_

_**Let's review guys! Pretty please! The reviews are very important to me! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story! So, let me know what you think about the whole chapter okay? See ya!**_


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

_It has been three months since Damon left to college and he hasn't called me for weeks. I don't know what is going on but I can't stop thinking that he might have found another girl. Damon is in college now. And not any college, he is in UCLA, in Los Angeles! Why would a college guy from a big and nice city want a high school girl from a small and boring city? I'm pretty sure he has been getting everything he wants there and he is probably too busy to call me._

_I'm starting to feel I'm not good enough. I've been feeling down since he left and I want to kill myself. Somehow, it seems like it's the only way to stop the pain. I kill myself, I kill the pain. I don't know what I did that everyone in school has been ignoring me. Caroline told me I'm not interested in anything anymore. I used to be one of these girls who everyone loves. Whoever was going to throw a party that weekend would invite me, even if we had never talked before, because my presence was important. I was popular but now people forgot I exist. Caroline said I've been putting myself aside, I don't really talk to people during breaks and I'm lonely all the time. But that's a choice. I want to stay alone. I kind of liked all those people loving me but what was that for? That didn't make me feel any happier... I was unhappy and now that I don't have Damon anymore I'm even worse. _

_I thank God that we are in the beginning of December. It's really cold here in Mystic Falls meaning we have to wear long sleeves and coats all the time. I love wearing sweaters because I feel so comfortable in them... It's a great thing I'm gonna wear them a lot now. I hadn't self-harmed in a little more than a week but I wasn't able to handle it today. I locked myself in my bathroom and cut. A lot. I'm scared because no one knows I'm doing this. I'm scared of everything and everyone. _

_Is it so weird that a sixteen years old girl wants to kill herself? Well, because I feel like I'm on the edge. It's like being on a thin wall, where even something as silly as the wind can make you fall. Even the smallest things are doing this to me._

_Damon is gone and believe me when I say I loved that guy more than anything in the world. Last month I received the worst news I could ever get and just the thought of it makes me wanna hurt myself even more._

_Elena._

_That was everything Elena had written in the night before. She had gone to bed right after without even saying goodbye to her father. Elena knew he would be studying some of his patients' cases and she didn't want to bother him. That was one but not the only reason why she didn't go to him to say goodnight._

_When Grayson woke up in that morning, he noticed Elena hadn't woken up yet. She would wake up before him to get ready for the school but that morning she hadn't. Grayson opened the door to her bedroom and she was sound asleep. He felt sorry to wake her up but she had to. He pulled over the blankets from her and almost fell back when he saw all the blood on the sheets. Elena had cut every single part of her arm and she hadn't even bothered to take a shower or even wash only her arm. She had slept with her arms still bleeding and there was blood all over her._

_"Elena..." Grayson tried to wake her up._

_Elena didn't wake up when he shook her and Grayson was starting to freak out. He knew Elena had her break downs but he hadn't realized how bad that was. All he could think about was that he was the worst father ever for not realizing his daughter was suffering that much. Elena could be dead and he had been an idiot for not noticing she was that hurt._

_"Dad?" Elena whispered opening her eyes._

_"Thank God!" He breathed in relief. "Why did you do this, Lena?" Grayson caressed her hair._

_"I can't handle this anymore!" Elena said. "I can't dad, I can't!" She moved on the bed. "It hurts so much..."_

_"It is because of Damon, isn't it?" Grayson asked and Elena answered with a nod. "Sweetie, relationships end... You knew things would be a lot more difficult and complicated," He said._

_"He forgot about me, dad," Elena cried. "And he is not the only one... Everyone in school forgot about me," She said. "I don't wanna go there. Ever again! No one likes me there... Everybody knows Damon left me without even breaking up properly! He just disappeared! They probably think I'm an idiot and that Damon was probably only using me..." She explained. "I love him so much! Damon loved me, dad! He really did!" Elena couldn't stop crying and sobbing. "How can he do this to me? What's happening there? He doesn't even want to talk to me again!"_

_"You're not going to school today, sweetie," Grayson said. "Go take a shower and get dressed... You're going to the hospital with me," He said._

_"I don't wanna leave this bed," Elena said._

_"I'm gonna get an appointment with a therapist for you, Elena," Grayson said. "I just hope I won't have to put you in the hospital because of mental disorder..." He said. "I'm your father and you can't imagine how worried I am about you... Look at the blood, Elena!" The sheets and her pajamas were all red, covered in blood. "Come on, shower now!" He asked._

Grayson was in the kitchen washing the dishes when he heard the doorbell ring. He got his hand dry on the dish cloth and walked to the door. When he was about to open the door, Elena came down the stairs running.

"It's for me," Elena smiled.

Grayson opened the door and Damon was there. Elena brushed a little when he saw the handsome man in front of her. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, just like he used to wear when they were growing up together. Damon smirked and Elena gave him a smile.

"Ready?" Damon asked.

"What exactly is happening right now?" Grayson asked confused. "As far as I'm concerned you weren't talking..."

"I want Elena to know why I disappeared when I moved to California. She deserves some explanation and I want her to get them from myself..." Damon explained.

"I don't know about this…" Grayson said insecure. He would never forget what Damon had done to his daughter. "Elena," He looked at her.

"Damon is not forcing me to go on this lunch, dad," Elena explained. "I know what I'm doing…"

"Elena, I'm worried," Grayson was serious and he wasn't enjoying _at all_ that Elena was going out with Damon even if it was just for a talk.

"It's okay, dad… If I don't stop and listen to him, I will never know the truth. You're right to be worried about me but Damon is right too. I deserve to know why he did all that stuff,"

"Okay, then go," Grayson said still not liking that idea. "I want you home soon…"

"I will be," Elena smiled.

* * *

Damon and Elena were in the Mystic Grill and their food had just arrived. They were sitting in front of each other and by then, they hadn't shared a single word yet.

"So, what happened that you never called me again?" Elena asked.

"Well, I'm gonna start from the beginning... You should know everything,"

"Then start," Elena smiled.

"I live in a fraternity house in LA... I live along with seven other man," Damon started. He would give her as many details as possible.

"How can you possibly live with seven other men?" Elena asked.

"It's a big house... It has four rooms so each one of us has a roommate," Damon explained. "I kinda like there... It's not as bad as it sounds," He laughed. "Well, when during the first two months, everything seemed good... We had just gotten into college and I didn't want to start it badly so I decided to focus. I was studying and I was calling you,"

"Mhmm,"

"I want to explain everything to you, hoping that you will understand. After you listen to me, you can decide whether you will hate me or we will be friends again,"

"Yes, Damon, that's exactly what I'm thinking..." Elena said. "I won't lie to you. I'm still a little hurt because of what you did but now you're here asking for my forgiveness. I don't think it's right by me to judge and ignore you if I don't know what happened." She explained. "That's why I'm here… To see what you have to tell me," She smiled.

"My friends that share the house with me started asking me to go to all the parties they went to and I'd rather stay at home but then a lot of people started throwing parties every weekend…" Damon explained. "They ended up convincing me but deep down I wanted to go to the parties because I hate studying… I was just trying to be a good student so I could give a good impression to my father," He said.

"Yes, your father really does have a bad impression of you," Elena said.

"So, I started going to the parties with everyone. We used to drink so much we spent the night drunk and the day with a terrible hangover… We went to parties on Friday's and on Saturday's so the weekends were a total black out for me," Damon explained. "Then, me and two other friends started going to parties from some other people and they were during the week. We were always together and there wasn't a party one of us was missing,"

"Why did you do that, Damon? If you wanted to impress your father so badly, why did you ruin everything like this?" Elena asked trying to understand his mind.

"I wanted to have fun… I was a freshman and during two months, I had done nothing but study so I started freaking out. I want to have fun no matter what!" Damon said. "There wasn't a party I didn't get drunk so I always ditched the classes of the day after the party. We started losing a lot of classes and all we could do was party. There was this week, where we had some tests so, somehow, we had to study and try to catch up with everything we had lost when we ditched the classes…" He explained. "We decided not to go to any party for the week of the tests and the one before that but we were exhausted! We would drink litters and litters of coffee all day and night long so we could study everything,"

"Well, at least you know that you were doing things wrongly…" Elena rolled her eyes. "Did you really study for those tests?" She asked.

"I tried, I really did," Damon said. "I'd spend the whole night studying but then I was dying in class on the following day…" He explained. "It was then that Eric, one of my friends that were in the same shit as I, came home with a small package. He said it would be our little miracle because we would be able to do everything right on time," He told her. "Of course, we didn't want to study so we were just trying to find a way to party all night, 24/7, and still have strength to go to school in the morning," He said.

"Damon, what the hell did you do?" Elena asked surprised.

"We started taking ecstasy…" Damon said being ashamed of his act. "We would drink bourbon and take the drugs every night and then we would drink them with coffee in the morning and that was how we managed to go to parties and to college…"

"You're taking drugs?" Elena didn't even know what to say. She was way too shocked with Damon's confessions.

"I took them for about two months… I somehow got back into myself and realized what I had done with my life," Damon said and Elena was somewhat relieved that he knew that. "My friends kept using them for a couple more months after I stopped but I tried to be strong so I stopped. My father was really mad at me and I was scared I would be kicked out of the college so I decided to do something useful with my life,"

"You know," Elena started. "It's great that you decided that… You could have gotten a lot worse if you kept on the drugs and alcohol,"

"I know…" Damon whispered looking down. "These two months I used drugs and partied hard all night long, it was a total black out for us. I don't remember anything about those parties. I mean it. It's not like I don't wanna tell you… I really have no idea of what we did at those parties," He said. "When I think about them, there is nothing that comes to my mind." Damon explained. "That's why I stopped calling… Because I'm fucked up and I was stupid."

Elena didn't say anything that time. She wanted to see where Damon was going with the end of the story.

"I should have been serious with college… I could have gone to parties but all I could think was about going to them, which means I got bad grades and I almost got expelled," Damon said. "I was on drugs so I didn't even think about calling home or even you. I just disappeared to everyone and no one except my friends from there knew where I was or how I was… I was using them a lot, Elena," He explained. "When I stopped using them, I took a few weeks to go back to normal… Living without the ecstasy wasn't that difficult but it wasn't easy either. I managed to live without them and I've never tasted any other drug since I stopped with the ecstasy," Damon said getting a smile from Elena.

"It's great that you've stopped taking them…" Elena said not to look as if she wasn't interested in what he was talking.

"Yes, it is," Damon smirked. "When I came back to normal, I started organizing my stuff so I could study and do everything college asked us… It was then that I found a box I had, which had many things about us. There were pictures, letters and even some silly stuff I kept from our dates…" He said. "I then realized that what I had done had been even worse because I had stopped calling you… That made me feel so bad, you have no idea, Elena. I felt like a dick, an asshole!" Damon made sure to let her know that he had disliked his attitudes. "I was so disgusted with myself… I couldn't believe I had done such thing to such a sweet and perfect girl like you. My mind was filled with thoughts that you deserved someone that actually cared about you and someone that would never hurt you the way I had probably done," He explained and Elena started thinking he wasn't as bad as she had thought.

"Everything was going well until you stopped calling me... I took that as a break up, obviously," Elena said. "But we didn't even have a proper break up... People talked a lot about me because of that," She looked down. "Everybody in school would say you were just using me because I was a young silly girl and you just want to take advantage on me. I was so sad, Damon. I don't think you will ever understand how sad I got... I was hurt because you had disappeared and because people were talking bad things about both of us." Elena explained.

"You can't imagine how sorry I am for that, Elena," Damon said. "Back to my explanation… I had no courage, really, like zero courage to call you. I was about to hit my head on the wall because I was an idiot. I panicked but I couldn't get the phone and call you…" He told her. "I had been missing for so long that I thought you'd have already moved on or something," Damon said.

Elena was paying attention to everything that he was saying but suddenly her phone started vibrating inside her purse. Damon heard the ringtone and told her to answer it since it could be something serious.

"It's my brother… I can call him later," Elena said putting her phone back in her bag.

"No, answer it," Damon smiled.

"What do you want, Jeremy?" Elena answered her phone.

"_Elena, do you think dad will let me spend the night at your place?"_ Jeremy asked. _"I have this big party today and I really want to go!"_ He said. _"Mom doesn't want me to go because of what I did in the last party I was…"_

"I told you that you shouldn't have showed up drunk at home, Jeremy. Now you're going to face the consequences," Elena said.

"_Please, Elena, mom will never know I went to this party… I'm sure dad will let me go,"_ Jeremy begged.

"Jeremy, if you want to sleep at dad's house, then you call him and tell this story to him," Elena said. "Mom already hates me enough. I'm not doing anything that will make things even worse, if that's possible,"

"_Elena, you're my big sis!"_ Jeremy said. _"You're supposed to help me get through our parents,"_

"Not with her, Jer, sorry," Elena said.

"_Can I at least go to your place?"_ Jeremy asked. _"It's not about the party anymore… I just don't want to spend the day here,"_

"Is anything wrong, Jeremy?" Elena started getting worried about her brother.

"_John was fired last week… I don't know why because none of them wanted to tell me about it but I know he got fired,"_ Jeremy started. _"But mom said it was okay because her works pays her a good amount of money so he has been staying at home all day long without doing anything. He just eats and sleeps… This morning he pretended to be sick so mom stayed here and they have been locked in their room for over an hour now,"_ He explained. _"I don't know if they think I'm stupid but it's a little obvious what they're doing…"_

"Okay, Jeremy, go to my place," Elena said. "But tell mom you're gonna sleep there… If you really want to go to this party then you better convince dad to let you go," She explained. "He knows about your drinking,"

"_Can you pick me up?" _Jeremy asked. _"I don't wanna go walking…"_

"Jeremy, you're fifteen! You can do stuff by yourself!"

"_Please, Lena," _He begged.

"Okay, Jeremy," Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll go there to pick you up," Elena hung up the phone and looked at Damon. "I'm sorry, Damon, but I really have to go…"

"We came in my car, Elena," Damon said. "Come with me. I will stop at Miranda's house to pick up Jeremy and then I leave both of you at your place," He smiled.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked. "I don't want to bother you…"

"I'm sure, Elena," Damon said.

"I'm sorry I have to leave though," Elena said.

"That's okay… I think I told you about every reason why I didn't call you again,"

"There are still a lot of things you have to tell me but they will have to stay for another day," Elena told him. "Let's go?" She asked.

Damon left some money on the table for the bill and they went straight to his car. Elena and Damon didn't share a single word in the car and Jeremy felt really awkward and uncomfortable while sitting on the backseat of Damon's car. They arrived at Grayson's house in a few minutes and Damon walked Elena and Jeremy to the door.

Jeremy ran into the house right away and Elena was left with Damon by the door. They looked at each other before Elena finally said something.

"Look, Damon, I understood every single thing you told me during lunch but I still have to think about it… I now know your reasons but that won't change what you did to me two years ago," Elena said. "I'll have to think a lot and then consider if I'm going or not forgive you,"

"I know, Elena," Damon smirked. "I understand you have to think about it," He said. "But, just wondering… What would you tell me right now if you _had_ to say something at this second?"

"I'd rather be lonely than be with you, Damon," Elena answered seriously. "And I don't think you can say anything that will be able to save us this time,"

* * *

_**OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I think this chapter had a lot of emotions but there are really important for you to understand the story. We had many guesses on last chapter reviews about the scene of Elena at the hospital and I can say the right answer is there. But you'll have to wait to figure it out by sure.**_

_**I'm a little sad that the number of reviews is going down but I'm happy at the same time because everyone that reviews is LOVING this story. Things will now be a little more complicated to Damon and Elena because of the truth that is showing up but let's hope everything will be okay right?**_

_**Miranda and John are going to be in the next chapter and you'll see how their relationship is. I promise I won't take long to upload next one!**_

_**Thanks to Ree, I realized there was a few mistakes in the first chapter. I messed up some things so when I posted the last chapter, she warned me about it. Here are the two things she told me:**_

_**1 ) Damon asked Stefan is Elena was still living with her mother. That's not true. Elena left home to live with her father when she was 13 and she never came back.**_

_**2 ) Grayson KNOWS that they had sex that time but he doesn't know that was their first time. He just know they did it.**_

_**I think that's all for today guys! Thank you so much for following this story! I hope you review a lot this story! Well, I guess you are because of the sudden cliffhanger at the end of the chapter! Please, let's go back to 30 reviews? :)**_


	7. Siblings Forever

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I wanna ask you something… What did I do wrong that some of you stopped reviewing? The number fell a lot! Well, I'm worried I'm writing some things you are not enjoying so please tell me, okay?**_

_**The lovely Damon'sHumanity warned me about some grammar mistakes and she told me to get a beta so well, if any of you (including you Damon'sHumanity) are willing to be my beta, I'd really appreciate it! I just hope you like this chapter and review a lot just as you were doing!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Siblings Forever**

_"Excuse me, Mr. Gilbert," Grayson's assistant opened his office's door. "Your son is here..." She said._

_"Jeremy? What's Jeremy doing here?" Grayson asked surprised. "Tell him to come in,"_

_"Alright," The assistant left his office and looked at Jeremy, who was waiting in the waiting room. "You can go in, Jeremy," She smiled._

_"Hey dad," Jeremy smiled walking into Grayson's office._

_"Hi Jeremy..." Grayson smiled. "I thought you were at school," He said._

_"Yeah, I'm coming from there..." Jeremy said. "Dad, I want to see Elena! She is my sister! It's not right for you to keep me from seeing her..." He said. _

_"You're too young, Jeremy..."_

_"I'm thirteen, dad. I'm not a baby, not even a child. I can see my sister anytime I want but the nurses that take care of Lena take your orders so they don't let me go in..." He explained. "Mom told me what happened, dad. It's not like I don't know Elena tried to kill herself."_

_"Why is Miranda telling him this stuff?" Grayson whispered to himself. "Why did she tell you, Jeremy?"_

_"She said Elena has destroyed her life so much that she got everyone to hate her and that's why she tried to kill herself," Jeremy said exactly what Miranda had told him. "Mom is one of the reasons she is like this, isn't she?" He asked and Grayson answered with a nod. "I know she can't have anything in her room, dad. I'm sure she is feeling lonely in there," _

_"Okay, Jer, you can go..."_

_"Thanks!"_

_Grayson and Jeremy left his office and went to the floor where the people with mental illness were. There were many people walking through the hallways and they didn't take long to get to Elena's room. They stopped at the door and Grayson looked at his son._

_"What's in the bag?" He pointed to the shopping bag Jeremy was carrying._

_"A present for her..." Jeremy said._

_"Jeremy, she can't get anything," Grayson warned. "She can have anything that she can use as something to hurt herself..."_

_"The doctor only let her keep her diary,"_

_"That's too cruel, dad," Jeremy said. "Can I be alone with her?"_

_"I don't know, Jeremy..." Grayson said insecure._

_"Please, I promise I will call you if something happen," Jeremy said._

_"Go," Grayson opened the door and Jeremy walked in._

_Elena was sitting at a desk by the window and she was writing on her diary. She was wearing sweat pants and a short sleeved t-shirt and her hair was hanging down her shoulders. She turned back as she heard the door opening and saw her brother standing there._

_"Jeremy!" Elena threw her pen on the desk and ran to her brother._

_Jeremy opened his eyes and they hugged each other the tightest they could. They kept like this for a couple of minutes. Miranda didn't allowed Jeremy to go see Elena because her suicidal daughter, as she used to call Elena, could influence him in some way. Jeremy and Elena hadn't seen each other in more than a month._

_"Hey sister," Jeremy smiled. "I missed you so bad!"_

_"I missed you two, Jer!" Elena kissed the top of his head. "Did mom finally allowed you to come see me?"_

_"No, I told her I would stop at the library after school and somehow thought it was true," Jeremy laughed._

_"I'm glad you're here..." Elena smiled happy._

_"I brought you something," Jeremy said. "I know they don't allow you to have anything so you're probably freaking out," They laughed._

_"They think I'll try to kill myself again..." Elena rolled her eyes._

_"Here," Jeremy took a brown teddy bear from the shopping bag and showed it to Elena. "I saw the Build A Bear store on my way here... Since mom had given me money to have dinner with my friends tonight I decided to use it and buy you a present,"_

_"Jer! I can't believe you spent your money with this... You should be having dinner with your friends," Elena said._

_"No, Lena, I want to be with you more than I want to be with them..." Jeremy smiled._

_The teddy bear was brown and it had a red shirt with Hope written on it. It was a small bear but enough to sleep with it if she wanted._

_"It's beautiful, Jer! Thank you so much!" Elena hugged Jeremy while hugging the teddy bear._

_"Will they take it away from you?" Jeremy asked looking to the floor._

_"I don't know, Jer, but I will do my best... I won't let them take it away from me," Elena smiled. "It's a special gift from my brother and no doctor will take it from me,"_

"_Elena, we are in January… You were supposed to be going to school every day but I know you don't live this hospital," Jeremy asked._

"_Bonnie comes here every afternoon after she leaves school to teach me what they learned there and every Friday dad takes me to school so I can give some homework to the teachers and sometimes I do tests… It's simple stuff," Elena explained. "I'm doing it otherwise I'm gonna lose the year and the last thing I need right now is to lose a year of school…"_

"_You're right," Jeremy smiled._

_Elena and Jeremy walked towards the bed sitting on it. The first thing Jeremy did was grab Elena's hand. After a couple of minutes, he turned her arm and saw all the scars from herself harm. Elena didn't know what exactly Jeremy know about her problems but she didn't even try to hide the scars from him._

_"Why do you do it, Lena?" Jeremy asked running his finger through her scars._

_"I don't know how to explain it to you, Jer. I mean, it's like a way to get everything bad from myself... When I feel bad, I hurt myself because I hate myself. I feel like I'm never good enough and that everyone hates me so I start destroying myself by doing this kind of thing," Elena tried to explain. _

_"You're beautiful, Elena," Jeremy smiled. "You have a nice life..."_

_"In my mind I don't, Jer," Elena answered. "I hate myself..."_

_"You shouldn't," Jeremy said. "I don't understand anything about this whole depression stuff but I want you to know that I love you. Even though I'm your younger brother, I want to take care of me just as you used to do when we were kids..." He explained. "I know that everything changed when mom cheated on dad but we have to move on, right?"_

_"It's not just about her, Jeremy..."_

_"I'm sure Damon has a good reason to why he hasn't called," Jeremy smiled. "College is a whole new and different place..."_

_"Yeah, I guess so but it feels like he has forgotten about me," Elena said. "He used to tell me he loved me 24/7, you know? Is it possible that this love can have died in a few months?" She asked._

_"Lena, if he had a really good reason and he came back to see you... Would you forgive him?" Jeremy asked._

_"Yeah, I would," Elena smiled. "I would forgive him if he came back and explained me everything,"_

"What are you doing here?" Miranda asked while walking into the kitchen.

"_I_ invited my sister to have lunch with me," Jeremy said in front of the fridge, trying to look for something for them to eat.

"Then you better finish your lunch faster and leave," Miranda looked at Elena.

Elena didn't even say hi to Miranda. She didn't want to talk to her and the way Miranda was talking to her was only making things worse. Elena just kept in silence.

"Mom, can you not talk to Elena like this?" Jeremy asked.

Miranda walked towards Elena and pulled up both of the sleeves from Elena's sweater. Elena tried to protest but Miranda was stronger than her.

"Look at this, Jeremy," Miranda showed Jeremy both of Elena's arms.

Elena's arms had scars all over her arms and most of them were recent. Elena had self-harmed a couple of days back so together with the old scars, there were many red new ones.

"Elena is sick, Jeremy, she can't get a little sad that she does this!" Miranda said. "This is your sister, Jer, a girl with mental problems that can't do anything right with her life! Do you want to live with someone that does this kind of thing," She pointed to Elena's arms. "Get horrible grades at school and that can't even handle a break up?"

"She is my sister… I love her and this won't change just because she self-harms," Jeremy protested. "Elena will always be my sister and if she is like this, it's because of you… You destroyed our family and ruined the life of one of your children. I was probably too young to understand but Elena knew exactly what your cheating meant…" He said. "It's time for you to stop listening to that shit man you call husband and start looking at Elena as someone who needs help… But not just someone, your daughter!" Jeremy said mad at his mother. "Come on, Lena, I will pay us a dinner at the Grill," He smiled grabbing his wallet from the table.

Elena stood up and Jeremy walked to her. He smiled at her and pulled her sleeves down, hiding all of the scars. They both looked at Miranda but Elena had no strength to talk to her at the moment, after everything she had heard from her own mother.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that," Jeremy looked at Elena while they walked to the Mystic Grill.

"She treats me like this every time she sees me, Jer," Elena said. "It's not your fault… She can't stand the fact that her daughter has mental problems,"

"She doesn't realize how perfect you are, Elena," Jeremy smiled. "You can do a lot of bad stuff to yourself but you're still a really nice girl… No wonder why Damon is so crazy about you,"

"Damon _was_ crazy about me, Jeremy, _was_…"

"In my opinion he still is," Jeremy smiled at his sister. "Remember when you two picked me up last week so I could go to your place?" He asked and Elena answered with a nod. "Well, I was on the backseat so I was staring at you two… He looked at you every two seconds and he always smiled at you," He explained. "I can be wrong, Lena, but I'm a guy and I know the way we look at a girl when she is special."

"What do you know about love, Jeremy?" Elena laughed.

"Elena, I've been with girls… I've only loved one but it didn't go well," Jeremy smiled. "A guy can look at a girl in two different ways… One of them is the way we look at a girl when we want them just to have them, nothing serious,"

"I can't believe you're telling me about the way a guy looks to a girl when they want to get laid," Elena laughed. "You're too young to know that, Jeremy!"

"Elena, you do know I'm sixteen, right?" Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, but you'll always be my little brother," Elena hugged him kissing the top of her head. "Are you already getting laid?" She asked a little shocked.

"Once or twice…" Jeremy answered.

"What?!"

"We are not talking about me, Elena," Jeremy said. "The way Damon looked at you was the way guys look at a girl when they are special… It's like there is nothing around her, only a black space and she is the only thing there," He explained. "Damon is always looking at you like this. You've been apart from each other for two years but I really doubt his love for you has died," Jeremy said. "I think he still loves you… He is just scared because he left you and hurt you so he thinks you'll never want him again,"

"We are talking little by little, Jer," Elena said. "Damon is a nice guy but what he did is had to forgive… I want to know about everything before I decided if he deserves or not my forgiveness,"

"I think you should do this, yeah, but then find a way to find out if he is still in love with you… If he is, you can forgive him right away… Because you spent two years without each other and if he loves you now, he never stopped loving you, Elena," Jeremy explained.

"He wouldn't have disappeared if he loved me, Jeremy," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Elena, you know why he didn't _call_ you," Jeremy said. "He still hasn't told you why he never came back…" He said.

* * *

"Damon, what do you think you're doing with Elena?!" Stefan broke into Damon's bedroom angry.

Elena and Stefan had seen each other after Elena left Jeremy at home. They didn't do anything but talk since Elena was telling Stefan about everything, including the fact that she had talked to Damon.

"Calm down, man," Damon said standing up from his chair. "I'm just trying to explain to her why I've been gone all this time..."

"Stop doing that, Damon!" Stefan yelled. "Elena doesn't want to know... A lot of things changed during these years you've lived in California. Elena changed!"

"She deserves some answers, Stefan!" Damon yelled back at his brother. "I know I'm an idiot for leaving her but,"

"Leaving her?!" Stefan yelled cutting him off. "That's what you think you did?" He asked laughing ironically. "You destroyed her life, Damon. Are you listening to me? You _destroyed_ her life!" He screamed. "She couldn't do anything because she was always waiting for you to call... Nothing could take her attention from the phone and she started to not leave her house because in her mind, you'd come back to her and she didn't want to be out when that happened," Stefan started. "Elena started ditching classes and that Elena who got A's in every test started getting D's in all of them! She couldn't get good grades even in her favorite subjects... English and History for example? Well, she loved them so she could get a C-." He continued letting Damon more and more surprised. "Elena gave up on everything, Damon. Her mother gave her so many scolds that Elena stopped talking to her... Elena broke when she realized you'd not come back for her anymore," Stefan said. "Until January, I guess, she waited for you to come back… She was willing to give you a second chance but then she gave up on that too… She had no reasons why to wait for you anymore. All she had was reasons to hate you," He said.

Damon kept quiet and even sat back on his chair trying to process everything Stefan was telling her. Damon couldn't stop praying that Stefan might be exaggerating and overreacting. Moving out of Mystic Falls couldn't have been that bad.

"Her mother practically said Elena wasn't her daughter anymore... She didn't have you anymore and she was losing her mother. Miranda wanted Elena to be the best at school, popular, beautiful... But Elena was giving up on everything including herself!" Stefan continued. "Elena wanted to die, Damon. Her situation was so serious Grayson had to put her in the hospital... She spent a month in a hospital, where she couldn't do anything without someone next to her. Elena couldn't listen to music with her headphones because she would take the wire so she could wrap it around her neck and kill herself. She could never eat alone because she was looking for a way to hurt herself even with the spoon. Elena couldn't see Jeremy because he was only thirteen and the doctor said it wouldn't be good for him to see his sister like that. I know Jeremy found some ways to visit her but the visits were something rare…" He said. "Miranda didn't want him to live with a person with mental disorder…" Stefan said.

"Instead of taking care of Elena, all Miranda could do was blame Elena and throw at her face every second that Elena was ruining her life. That only did worse to Elena. Grayson took care of her and he was so good to her that he managed to take her home and she started getting better," Stefan explained. "She had to go to therapy three times a week and Grayson used to wake up many times during the night to check if his daughter was still breathing!" He yelled the end. "Can you imagine how terrible and horrifying it must be for a father to walk into his daughter's room during the night to check on her because she might have killed herself during the short time he was asleep?" Stefan said. "Yes, Damon, that's what you brought to their family when you left Elena. You were her boyfriend and you simply deleted her from your life!"

"I had my reasons, Stefan!" Damon said still in shock with every word he had just heard from Stefan.

"You were her boyfriend! When you are someone's boyfriend, it means you love her. I know how you to were together, Damon!" Stefan said. "I used to see you two every day and I heard you telling how much you loved her at least ten times a day! You got her into believing in you and then you left her!" He yelled. "If you really loved her you'd have taken your fucking phone and you'd have given her a fucking call!"

"I don't owe you any explanation but I owe it to Elena! I'm trying to tell her about everything that happened in these two years..."

"You're still this stubborn, aren't you?" Stefan yelled disgusted. "You've always been like this! You want everything to be in the way you want and nothing can be different... That's sick, Damon!"

"After two years, it's time to do the right thing to Elena..."

"The best thing you can do is go back to Los Angeles, Damon," Stefan said. "Elena doesn't want you here and she is better without you. Life gave her strength to fight and she learned how to live without you! You being here will only make things worse! So why don't you pack your bags and leave?"

"I'm sorry, Stef," Damon said sarcastically. "But I'm not leaving until everything is clear between me and Elena," He stood up to face his brother.

"So don't come home hating yourself because Elena doesn't want to see you," Stefan said leaving Damon's bedroom.

Damon threw himself on the bed, lying with his back against the mattress. He had listened to every single word Stefan had told him and he just couldn't stand that he had done that to Elena. He had left to college and ended up ruining her life. Damon wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible so he would stop thinking about the shit he had done with Elena but the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind to let him sleep in peace.

Damon had been in Mystic Falls for a little more than two weeks and he hadn't realized how bad Elena was. He knew he was hurt but that was all. Damon felt even bad for letting this go unnoticed. He grabbed a sleeping pill from the first drawer of his nightstand and took it without even drinking some water. He wanted to sleep and the first thing he was going to do when he woke up was go look for Elena to explain to her what he hadn't told her yet. The following day would be a hard day for both of them.

* * *

_**The first thing I want to say is that the flashback between Elena and Jeremy is very important. Every flashback in this story is important for you to understand what happened during the years Damon was gone. Well, next chapter Damon and Elena will have another time and this time he will explain to her why he never came back to Mystic Falls.**_

_**And maybe, just maybe, if you are lovelies and really nice readers, Elena will give him the final answer in chapter 7! I mean, we all want her to forgive him so we can get our DE action but will Elena forgive him? Will Damon give her good arguments so she will take him back?**_

_**What's gonna happen?! Well, review and you'll find out soon! I love you all guys!**_


	8. The Sad Misunderstanding

**Hello, unicorns! Haha I'm back! Well, I ended up writing this**

**chapter fast ao here it is, a fresh new chapter for you all to enjoy! You'll probably like it since 99% of it is Delena haha.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews on last chapter! I was expecting a bigger number but it still made me happy! I hope you keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Sad Misunderstanding**

Elena was sitting at a table outside of the Mystic Grill eating a sundae when Damon showed up by her side. She was writing on a small red notebook while eating. Damon smiled at her and she invited him to join her.

"I've thought about what you told me," It was the first thing Elena said when Damon sat in front of her.

"Elena, there are still some things you need to know…" Damon said.

"I know, Damon, I still have many questions and I want to have all the answers before I tell you something," Elena smiled.

"I'm going to answer every question you have and I'm not gonna lie or omit anything from you," Damon said.

"Are you going to do anything now or can you stay? I'd like to talk now so we don't keep postponing things we can talk now,"

"Yeah, sure," Damon smiled. "Is there any specific thing you want an answer?" He asked softly.

"Are you seeing someone at the moment?" Elena asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"No," Damon answered shortly. "There are plenty of sexy hot girls at UCLA but none of them ever caught my attention… I've been with a few girls during these two years but nothing serious. Not at all. I never felt like being their boyfriend," He explained. "They all wanted to have a serious relationship but I didn't so we used to date for a month or even less than that," He continued. "Moreover, not of them were the right girl for me…" Elena kept quiet, just listening to what he was saying. "What about you, if I may ask? Are you still dating Matt?" Damon rolled his eyes being the most polite he could be.

"Dating Matt?" Elena couldn't help but laugh. Damon didn't understand the joke so he looked at her with a confuse look on his face.

"Matt and I used to fool around and make out once in a while but that was a long time ago, Damon… Matt and I were thirteen years old when we started doing that," Elena couldn't stop laughing. "When you and I started dating, Matt and I hadn't done that in a long time... He was my first boyfriend. We dated for two months but we just didn't feel like doing it anymore... I loved someone else," She blinked. "We dated for over two years after he and I ended that awkward thing we called relationship... How would I still be dating Matt?" She asked still laughing.

"I saw you and him together... You were at that square in front of the Mystic Grill. Matt was sitting on a bench and you were lying on it with your head on his legs... Then you walked hand in hand into a car and that's all I saw,"

"What?!" Elena asked surprised. "When did this happen? You came to Mystic Falls?!" She didn't even know what to think.

"I'm here so I can tell you about everything, Elena," Damon smiled. "So that's what I'm gonna do and I'll get to this Matt thing..." He said.

"I'm listening," Elena smiled.

"During that dark phase I had, Stefan went to Los Angeles to visit me. He walked into my room and he saw the amount of drinks and ecstasy I had there... He soon put everything together and he found out that I was spending all the money my father gave me on drinks, parties and drugs," Damon explained. "You know that Stefan kind of hated me back then because I was getting everything he wasn't. First of all, I had you and we both know Stefan has always loved you… Then, I got into college, a really nice one, by the way, which meant I would move to a cool city like Los Angeles and he was jealous. He wanted to have the same things I had even though he was a couple of years younger than me," He said.

"I don't think I've ever noticed he was jealous of you,"

"He really was… When he told me he knew about the drinking and the drugs, he had already told everything to my father... My father then asked me to go to Dallas because he would be doing some work there and I did," He said. "We had a _big_ fight. I spent a couple of hours inside the room just listening to him yelling at me. I confess I was scared as hell… I've never been scared of my father but that day I was freaking out. He kept throwing at my face I was an asshole and I couldn't do that to myself neither to him. I really thought he was going to send me back to Mystic Falls and probably make me do some college here so he could keep an eye on me every single second of the day. It was _bad_... Really bad." Damon explained. "He said I wouldn't throw his money away anymore so he would stop giving me money," He continued. "He said I'd have to work and earn my own money if I wanted to keep those disgusting habits... He would pay for the college and for everything I needed to study, like books and stuff,"

"I think your dad was right to do that..." Elena rolled her eyes. "Was that one of the reasons why you stopped using them?"

"One of the reasons, yeah," Damon smiled. "So, when I went back to Los Angeles I had to find a way to get money... He gave me some money though. Money so I could eat and survive while I looked for a job. When I stopped with the drugs and went back to normal, I found a job at a dining... I started working at night and I could get some really good money," He explained and couldn't help but smile proud of himself. "The tips were really good," They laughed. "I got enough money to eat and do what I wanted... But there was this day, when I woke up, that I decided I had to see you and explain to you why I hadn't called you in months. I was somehow hoping you would take me back after everything," He smiled. "However, my dad was still really mad at me and he told me he wouldn't pay for a ticket to me to fly to Mystic Falls..."

"You kind of deserved that kind of punishment, Damon," Elena said. "I think you would do the same if your son was doing that kind of thing,"

"So, I stopped going to parties and I stopped going out in general so I could save the money. I used to go to the supermarket every weekend so I could buy cheaper food and I started cooking my own food so I wouldn't have to spend more than I could by eating at a restaurant," Damon explained. "I had to see you… I was feeling like shit for not having you so I saved a lot of money in a few months and by the beginning of February, I could buy a round trip ticket. I called my father to warn him I was going to Mystic Falls and I noticed that he was proud of me. I had worked to earn my own money and I had saved it so I could spend it on something I really wanted. He was happy I could do that all by myself so he offered me to stay at the boarding house. He was so mad at me I thought I would have to stay at a hotel or something…" He said.

"So you really did come to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked sad.

Elena tried to dry the tear that was about to fall from her eye but Damon noticed when it ran down her face. Her hand was above the table so he tried to put his hand on hers so he could caress it but she pulled it to her, rejecting his touch.

"I did… I went back to Mystic Falls and when I got there, Stefan told me you weren't in the city. He told me you were in New York?" Damon rolled his eyes trying to remember the right place. "Yeah, it was New York! Stefan told me you, Caroline and Bonnie had gone to New York City for four days so I wouldn't find you there…"

"I've never been to New York City," Elena looked at him confused.

"I know," Damon said. "I then decided to meet some friends and we set up to go to the Mystic Grill that afternoon," He explained. "When I was getting there, I looked across the street and I saw you and Matt. The first thing I thought was that I was going to kill my brother. There had to be a reason why he didn't want me to see you…"

"I can't believe Stefan did that," Elena whispered enough for Damon to listen.

"I was in Mystic Falls because of you. You were probably thinking I didn't want you to anymore so I was really hoping after a talk everything would be good between us," Damon continued. "But then I saw you and Matt… You were on that bench, you had your head on his legs, he was playing with his hair and you seemed so happy. You were both smiling and I even saw you laughing. That started killing me inside and I felt my heart crashing into a billion pieces… I was fucked up, I was an idiot and I was an asshole but my actions and everything I did made me lose the girl I was crazy about," Damon said getting an involuntary smile from Elena. "I kept torturing myself by watching you and him and then I saw how he took off his jacket and put it on you because you seemed cold and then you two walked hand in hand to his car. He opened the door to you, you smiled and entered the car. I will never forget this scene because it was when I lost you for sure. I had been such a dick that I didn't really you would be able to move on… I saw that you had moved on and you and he were together so I didn't even bother to talk to you," He said and Elena could notice how sad he was just by having those memories. "You had probably forgotten about me since you had moved on so I didn't want to make you remember me again… I didn't even see my father during that trip. I told my friends I wasn't feeling well, I went home, packed my bag and went to the airport. I had to pay a little more but they were able to put me in a flight that same day and I came back to Los Angeles…" He explained. "That's why I never came to Mystic Falls again… You had moved on and I didn't really want to come back when my father and Stefan could go to Los Angeles to visit me,"

"Oh my God…" Elena said finally remembered when that had happened.

Caroline and Bonnie had really travelled to New York City but Elena couldn't go because she was still in the hospital. The girls had been gone for two days when Elena's doctor told Grayson she could already go home. She was feeling better but being stuck in a hospital room just because she could have a break down wouldn't be good for her. Knowing she would be able to go home, Matt, being Elena's best friend, went to the hospital and asked Grayson if he minded if he took Elena home. Grayson easily agreed.

When they left the hospital, Matt wanted to make sure she was feeling good so he was doing everything to make her happy. They really had been like that on the square in front of the Mystic Grill that day.

"Damon… That was nothing," Elena said. "Just me and Matt being best friends!"

"You didn't look like best friends…"

"But that's what we were," Elena giggled. "I had just left the hospital and Matt had picked me up to take me home…" She said without thinking and took a second to realize what she had just said. "I mean, I was there visiting the kids…"

"I know you were a patient at the hospital, Elena," Damon said. "You don't need to lie to me about it…"

"How do you know that?" Elena raised her eyebrows shocked.

"Stefan told me… I think you told her that you and I had been talking so I could explain everything to you and he was insanely mad at me so he broke into my room and started throwing at my face every bad thing I had done to you," Damon said. "I know that because of me your depression got even worse and your father didn't find a way to save you other than putting you in the hospital,"

"I'm gonna kill Stefan!" Elena said mad.

"He is just protecting you, Elena…"

"No, Damon, all he wants is to have me all to himself! He wants you gone because he thinks everything will be okay between us after these talks we've been having!" Elena said freaking out. "Stefan wants you gone… He wants you to go back to LA as soon as possible! He had no right to tell you about my personal life! If someone was going to tell you about my problems this person would be me!" She explained. "You came to me being a gentleman. You didn't force me to do anything. You just told me you wanted to talk and you waited until I was ready to look at your face so we could talk. Yeah, being near you feels uncomfortable sometimes but I want to understand everything until I decide whether you deserve a second chance or if I'm gonna hate you forever," Elena said. "What he did is unacceptable!"

"Elena, I want to know about you… I need to know how bad I left you," Damon asked. "Maybe I will learn from these mistakes and I will start being a better man,"

"Stefan probably told you everything, Damon," Elena rolled her eyes. "There is nothing I have left to tell you… What happened to me? Well, my depression got worse and I tried to kill myself many times because I couldn't bear living without you. I wanted you more than so much and you didn't give a shit about me so I lost it. My mom hated me so that only made me get worse…" She explained.

"I don't even know what to say, Elena… I don't think telling you I'm sorry will do anything," Damon said. "I really am sorry and I can keep saying this all day long but I know it won't help… It won't change what I did to you,"

"I have to go, Damon," Elena said standing up. "I have some things to do… Thanks for explaining to me why you didn't came back,"

"You're welcome…" Damon said sad that she was leaving.

* * *

"STEFAN SALVATORE!" Elena walked into the boarding house yelling. She knew Giuseppe would only get home at night so she didn't care.

"Hi, babe," Stefan smiled walking down the stairs. "How are you?" He asked as if he hadn't done anything.

"Why did you tell Damon about my problems?" She yelled.

"I'm just trying to protect you from him, Elena! Damon is an asshole! He plays with every girl and he just uses them until he gets tired of them!" Stefan said. "I don't want you with him because I'm pretty sure he will get you to believe in him again and you'll get hurt again!"

"That is not your business, Stefan!" Elena said mad. "It's my life and I'm the one who decides everything about it! Not you! Damon is being extremely nice to me because he wants to tell me why he disappeared… I want to know so yeah, we have been talking! I was already tired because you are always saying bad things about him. You're scared that I will go back to him so you try to put me against him. I will decide if I wanna have something with him or not. _I_ am going to decide that. Not you!" She yelled.

"Damon will hurt you, you know that and you don't even care?" Stefan asked disgusted.

"You had no right to tell Damon I was so depressive that my dad had to put me in the hospital! I was going to tell him that! He had to know that from me! Not you! I can't believe you did that, Stefan! You did that so he would feel like shit, like he already is because Damon sucks at hiding his emotions… I know how he was feeling for knowing what he did to me… You knew he would feel like shit just as he felt when he saw me and Matt when he came to Mystic Falls and you told me I was in New York!" She yelled and started crying. "You have been telling lies to Damon because you don't want to see us together. You are the one who is making me believe! You want me to be with you so you want Damon gone! So you can have me all to yourself!"

"I'm just trying to protect you from him, Elena…"

"Stop saying that!" She yelled angry. "What am I to you, Stefan?" She asked. "Am I your property so you can decide everything for me? No, Stefan, I'm a human being, I'm eighteen years old and I make my own decisions… If there is any man in this world that can tell me what I can do and what I cannot do, this man is my father. Not you." Elena said.

"What's going on here?" Damon opened the front door confused. "I can listen to you two screaming from the garage…"

"You're sick, Stefan!" Elena yelled not caring that Damon was there. "I can't believe I thought you were better than him… You're not better than him and you'll never be!" She said drying her tears. "You act like you're the perfect boyfriend but you've been taking care of my life..."

"You two are dating?!" Damon asked shocked.

"Not anymore," Elena said looking at Damon. "This is over, Stefan," She looked at him. "I can't be with someone like you… You've probably been telling everything about my life to everyone so everyone will feel like you're protecting me and everyone will know that you love me and you just want to see me happy. Well, I can see that didn't go right, don't you think?" Elena asked sarcastically. "Forget about me, Stefan, just," She walked towards the door. "Forget I exist…" She completed leaving the boarding house.

**_So?! Did you like it? I think the end was a little surprising wasn't it? Haha thank God Elena broke up with him... The talk DE had here will be really good for Elena to decide how she feels about Damon._**

**_I will try to upload next chapter soon but don't forget to review! It takes only a minute and it means the world to me to know what you thought about the chapter! Love you all! :)_**

**_Spoiler: next chapter will have a lot of Delena because I'm a very nice girl! haha_**


	9. Right or Wrong?

**Chapter 8 – Right or Wrong?**

Elena had just left the shower when she walked into her room wearing her pink robe. Her cellphone was on the bed and it was vibrating. A picture of Stefan was showing meaning he was the one calling her.

"Hello," Elena answered sitting on the edge of her bed.

"_Hi, Elena,"_ Stefan said softly. _"I was wondering if we could talk about what happened last night…"_

"Stef, I like you, I really do… But the truth is that I never really loved you," Elena started. "I had been thinking about a way to break up with you for over two months… You love me too much for your own good and I don't love you like this, Stefan. It's nothing with you if that's what you're thinking… I just don't love you. It wasn't right by me to keep you in our relationship." She explained. "You telling Damon just made things easier for me to break up with you… I'm still mad with you for telling that to him but I hope you learned by his mistake so you won't do anything like this,"

"_I'm so sorry, Elena,"_ Stefan said. _"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"_

"No, Stefan, I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do and you should move on… Or at least try," Elena said. "We won't get back together,"

"Can we at least be friends?" Stefan asked. "You've just said you know how much I love you so please let's continue to be friends…"

"_You are a good man, Stefan,"_ Elena said. _"But there are some things you did that are a little hard to forget,"_

"_Damon did worse and you're forgiving him for everything…"_ Stefan complained, jealous of his brother.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Stefan, no one is perfect… You and Damon both made mistakes and both of you have the right to explain why you made them," Elena explained. "I'm just noticing Damon made them but he is trying to get me back, unlike you. You want me so badly you lied to me and you lied to Damon… If you hadn't told us so many lies Damon and I could have talked with each other a long time ago. I will need some time, Stefan,"

"_Of course,"_ Stefan said. _"Just know that I'll always be here for you," _He said before hanging up.

"Elena!" Elena heard Grayson calling her from downstairs. "I brought lunch,"

"Dad?" Elena said confused. Grayson would never go home for lunch.

Elena opened her closet and chose jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't planning on leaving the house so she didn't bother to wear a coat or a sweater. Grayson knew about her self-harm so seeing her scars would be nothing big to him. She walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen where Grayson was serving their Chinese food.

"Aren't you going to the hospital today, dad?" Elena asked after kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I just thought it would be nice to come home to have lunch with my daughter," Grayson smiled. "Can you grab the coke?"

"Dad, I keep telling you to eat healthy and you keep eating badly," Elena laughed walking to the fridge. "I'm gonna make lemonade…" She smiled.

"Oh, honey," Grayson laughed. "I'd probably be rolling around if I didn't have you,"

"Dad, you know your cholesterol is going up and your heart is not as good as it should… You're a doctor, you should take care of yourself as well," Elena said.

"I know, Elena, I know,"

"Stefan and I broke up," Elena said changing the subject.

"Why?" Grayson looked at her surprised. "What happened?"

"You know I've been talking to Damon and I ended up finding out by him that Stefan lied to me and to Damon a few years ago… Did you know Damon was in Mystic Falls when I left the hospital?" Elena explained.

"No," Grayson really had no idea Damon had been there.

"Well, Giuseppe stopped giving his money as a punishment for what he was doing… Remember I told you about the drinking and the drugs?" Grayson nodded. "So Damon had to work to survive and he started saving money so he could buy a round trip ticket to see me and then explain everything to me…" She continued. "There was a big misunderstanding between us and Stefan was one of the reasons why we didn't see each other by then,"

"Did Stefan tell you why he did that?" Grayson asked.

"Stefan said he was just trying to protect me… He knew how much I loved Damon even after everything and he knew how much I wanted to talk to you. He just ruined everything so he could have Damon gone. With Damon gone, he would be able to date me…" Elena explained. "Oh, and you don't even know the worst part!" She said. "Stefan doesn't accept that I'm talking to Damon right now so he told Damon about my depression, my problems and he even told him I stayed at the hospital for mental disorder…"

"Oh, he didn't," Grayson said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what he did," Elena said mad. "I was going to tell Damon that when I thought it was the right time for him to know but Stefan hates so much that Damon is here and the fact that we may make peace with each other that he told all of those things to Damon hoping he would go back to Los Angeles to leave me alone because he said I'm better off without him,"

"Lena, can I ask you something?" Grayson asked handing Elena her plate.

"Sure, dad," Elena smiled sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Do you still love Damon?" Grayson asked. "Don't take this badly… It's just a question from a concerned father to his daughter,"

"You want the truth, dad? Well, here it is…" Elena started. "I love Damon and I always will. Not a day goes by when I don't think about him and you know that more than anyone. How many nights you've caught me awake looking through our pictures and crying because of how much I missed him? No matter how far apart we were or how much he hurt me… I got sick because of what he did to me but my heart doesn't really understand it. I'll always love him and I don't think there is anything or anyone capable of changing that,"

"I was always sure you still loved him…" Grayson smiled. "I just want to hear it from you,"

"Do you think I'm crazy, dad?" Elena asked a bit worried. "Because of Damon I attempted suicide so many times, because of Damon I am addicted to self-harm, because of Damon my mom hates me and because of Damon I ended up in a mental hospital… But I still love him,"

"Lena, I'm a father and fathers do everything they can to make sure their kids are happy and that's what I've been trying to do with you since I first hold you in my arms eighteen years ago… I know what makes you happy and I know what puts you down," Damon explained. "We were already living together when you and Damon started dating and you used to spend a lot of time together in this house. I knew he was the right man for you and believe me, I really hoped you would get married and have a family. It may seem hard to believe that I was willing to give you to another man," They laughed. "But Damon made you so happy… You and Miranda already had many problems and Damon seemed to make you forget about everything. You not a happy person, Lena, not at all… But when you were with Damon, I could see you smiling and just by seeing you were happy with him, I felt good." He explained. "It may be a little weird but no relationship is perfect. Your relationship with Damon is even worse but if being with him makes you happy, then you don't need to be scared…"

"So you're saying that you wouldn't hate me if for some reason Damon and I got back together?" Elena somewhat smiled.

"I would like to have a really good talk with Damon first but if everything seems good, yeah, I would approve," Grayson smiled back at his daughter. "You're an adult and I know you can make your own decisions so if you think it's good for you then go for it," He said.

[…]

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were in the only shopping mall of Mystic Falls looking for costumes for them to wear at the party Caroline was throwing that night. She had invited a lot of people and she was so busy planning the party that she ended up not having time to buy the costumes. It wasn't Halloween yet but a costume party seemed a nice idea for people to have fun. She already had everything ready at her house, so all they needed was to get dressed and ready to party.

"What do you think about this one?" Caroline showed them a sexy nurse costume.

"Caroline, you have a boyfriend," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't think Tyler will approve this costume," She said.

"What do you think, Elena?" Caroline asked noticing Elena wasn't paying attention to them.

"It's nice, Care," Elena forced a smile.

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked worried and Elena shook her head no. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm just not feeling good… My therapist changed my anti-depressives and I'm still getting used to it…" She explained.

"If you don't want to go to the party, don't go, Elena," Bonnie caressed Elena's arm. "You don't need to go if you're not feeling good,"

"Of course you have to go, Elena!" Caroline said. "Here, try on this one…" She handed Elena a sexy police officer costume.

"I'm not wearing this, Caroline," Elena gave it back to Caroline. "This skirt is shorter than panties,"

"What do you think about this one?" Bonnie showed Elena the Morticia Addams costume.

Bonnie knew Elena self-harmed so she knew Elena would never wear something that would show almost all of her scars. Since the Morticia's costume was a long black dress with lacy long sleeves, Elena's body would be covered and no scars would appear.

"This one is nice," Elena smiled.

"Oh my God, Elena," Caroline said. "We are in the middle of summer and you're gonna wear something like this? You've just broken up with Stefan… You're single! You need men drooling on you," She explained.

"Thanks, Bon," Elena smiled. "I'm gonna try this one," She took the costume and walked to the dressing room.

"Caroline, go easy on her!" Bonnie warned her friend.

"Elena is getting weirder and weirder every day," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Have you already chosen your costume?"

"I'm thinking about going as a cheerleader…" Bonnie said.

"Cheerleader is nice," Caroline smiled. "Which one?" She showed Bonnie two costumes. "Sexy nurse or sexy firewoman?"

"Are you sure you're gonna wear this super mini skirt?" Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded. "Nurse," She said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Stefan asked walking into Damon's bedroom. "She invited both of us…"

"Yes," Damon smirked. "I really need a party… What about you?"

"Of course I am going…" Stefan rolled his eyes. "Elena will be there… Who knows? Maybe I can change her mind and get her back,"

"Aren't you dreaming too much? I don't think Elena will come back to you… Not after that fight you two had last night," Damon asked.

"If any of us is getting something with Elena tonight, this one is me, Damon," Stefan said. "So don't even try to do something,"

"Now I can't wait to go this party… What do you think it's going to happen there? Maybe Elena will throw her drink at your face when you touch her… Hmm, I just can't wait to see this,"

_**At night…**_

Grayson was walking up the stairs after getting home from work when he saw the lights were on in Elena's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and found Elena under the blankets.

"Elena," Grayson whispered. "I thought you had gone to Caroline's party… You were so excited earlier about your costume and everything…"

"I don't feel like partying, dad," Elena answered.

"All of your friends are there… Go, Elena, you're gonna have fun with them," He sat on the edge of Elena's bed.

"The party started a long time ago, dad," Elena said. "It's almost two in the morning,"

"That doesn't mean anything…"

"I just wanna stay home, dad," She said. "I want to go downstairs and watch a movie but I'm too lazy to do it," Elena laughed.

"Do you want popcorn?" Grayson asked and Elena smiled right away. "Go downstairs and I'm gonna make it for you,"

In less than ten minutes, Elena was sitting on the couch with a blanket and her bowl of popcorn. She wasn't feeling like watching anything that could make her feel even a little sad so she chose the romantic comedy _The Proposal_. It was one of her favorite movies and she could watch it a hundred times and not hate it.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Grayson kissed the top of Elena's head.

"Goodnight, dad," She smiled.

Grayson was walking towards the stairs when he heard knocks on the door. Elena and Grayson looked at each other a little scared of who could be on the other side of the door.

"Don't answer…" Elena whispered.

"It's Damon," Grayson said looking through the window of the living room.

"Damon?" Elena asked shocked. "Oh my God, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Shall I tell him to come in?" Grayson asked his daughter and she nodded.

"Goodnight, Grayson," Damon smiled.

"Goodnight, Damon,"

"I'm sorry to knock on your door at two in the morning but Elena didn't show up at the party and neither Bonnie nor Caroline knew where she was… I was worried so I came here to check if she is okay,"

"Is the party over?" Grayson asked.

"No," Damon answered. "From what I've heard there this party will continue until the sun rises," He explained. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, Elena is in the living room…"

"Thank you," Damon smiled then walked to the living room.

"Can I go to my bedroom, honey?" Grayson asked her.

"Yeah, dad," Elena smiled. "I will be okay,"

Elena told Damon to sit next to her on the couch and she also paused the movie so she could listen to what he was going to say to her.

"Why didn't you go to the party?" Damon asked sweetly. "Caroline told me you went with her and Bonnie to the mall to buy a costume just for tonight…"

"I wasn't feeling well," Elena answered. "I didn't want to stay in a place full of people and with that loud music so I decided to stay home," She smiled. "I didn't bother to tell anyone because Caroline would freak out and I don't really want to listen to her complaining about everything,"

"I didn't really know anyone there so I was just drinking," Damon laughed.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I only drank two beers," He smirked. "Caroline had some really good drinks, you would have enjoyed the party if you were there…"

"I can't drink, Damon," Elena looked down.

"Oh right, the anti-depressives…" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I haven't drunk in years… I don't miss it though," Elena smiled. "I never really liked drinking so I could have fun. If I'm going to have fun it has to be something real," She explained.

"It's good that even with all these problems you have, you haven't given in to alcohol or cigarettes," Damon smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too…"

"Am I bothering you, Elena?" Damon asked standing up from the couch. "I just came to check if you were okay… I should have left already,"

"No, Damon, you're not bothering me…" Elena smiled. "Damon… Since that talk we had, I've been thinking about it. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course,"

"Did you and Stefan keep in touch when you were in Los Angeles?"

"I called home a few times but not frequently… My father and I didn't really want to talk to each other so we barely called so I didn't talk to Stefan a lot. Why do you ask?"

"Has Stefan ever said something about me to you?"

"No, not even a word…" Damon answered. "I used to ask about you every single time we talked but he always came up with something not to talk about you to me,"

"I have a few more questions but they are more about curiosity," Elena giggled blushing. "Can I ask them as well?"

"You can ask me anything, Elena," Damon smirked placing his hand on hers.

Elena smiled when she felt the touch of his hand on hers and she didn't make any move so he would keep his hand there. She was really enjoying that touch.

"Why exactly did you come back?" Elena asked.

"When my father and I stopped fighting, he somehow found out that my best friends from college were going on a trip to Europe so he decided to pay it for me," Damon started. "So, when the year ended and the summer started, we flew to Europe. We spent the first half of the summer there and when I was going back to California, I decided to come to Mystic Falls to see my family and you," He explained smiling.

"You went to Europe?" Elena asked sad.

Elena couldn't help but remember all of those moments she and Damon spent together planning many trips around Europe, including Paris. Damon had already been to Paris but they had promised each other they wouldn't go to Paris without each other. However, as Elena could see, Damon had probably deleted that promise from his mind when they lost touch.

"Yeah," Damon said. "We went to London, Berlin, Hamburg, Brussels, Monaco and Barcelona… My friends then went to France but I didn't wanna go,"

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Elena, we may not be dating anymore but I didn't break my promise… Even after these two rough years, I still plan on taking you to Paris, no matter what," He said getting a smile from her. "I should go now, it's late and I don't want your father thinking bad things about me,"

"I will walk you to the door," Elena smiled.

Damon and Elena walked to the door and Elena opened it. Damon walked out of the house and looked back at Elena. She smiled at him.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure," Damon smiled.

"You told me you had a few girlfriends during these two years but none of them were good for you…" Elena said. "You're handsome, charming and really nice… How come you've never settled with any of them? They probably wanted you more than anything…"

"Elena, there was this girl… She liked me and she took months to tell me that she had feelings for me," Damon explained. "She was a really nice girl. She was beautiful, intelligent and she was good in bed," He said. "I could have settled with her and I kind of did. We dated for a little more than two months but I wasn't happy… I told her and we broke up,"

"You still haven't answered my question, Damon," Elena said.

"They all had a problem, Elena," Damon said. "They were not _you_,"

_**OMG! Haha You're all gonna kill me for ending right in this part! I hope you keep me alive so I can post next chapter, right?**_

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I was supposed to be uploading it tonight but here I am. You now have a fresh new chapter! As you can see, things are going well between Damon and Elena so let's just hope things are gonna continue like this.**_

_**I'll try to upload soon but let me just warn you that next chapter won't start where this one ended. Some time will pass by so Delena's relationship may or may not have gotten stronger during this meantime.**_

_**I loved the reviews on last chapter! I can't wait to read the ones you're gonna write here so please review! And review A LOT because I love them!**_


	10. No Way Out

**Chapter 9 – No Way Out**

_Dear diary,_

_I think I'm going crazy with everything that is going on in my life. Stefan and Bonnie are leaving to college in eight days and I'm so scared. We've never spent so many time apart from each other. I'm still mad at Stefan but Bonnie is my best friend and she is going away. Bonnie and I have always dreamed about going to college together so we could be roommates and do all of those things college girls do but now, here we are... Bonnie is going to Stanford and I'm here studying for the next SAT's. I don't wanna lose the whole year so I've already send letters to the colleges I have interested in but since my grades at school were bad, I'm doing the SAT's to increase them. I just hope they accept me. It can be only one college, giving me no way to choose, but at least is a college._

_Today is Friday so my dad is going golfing with Giuseppe in a city a few miles from here and they are only coming back on Sunday. I'm gonna sleep over at Bonnie's since my father doesn't let me stay home alone. _

_My situation with Damon is getting better every day and I'm so happy about it. I feel like I can trust him again and that he wants to be friends with me again. I think he missed me as much as I missed him but the more we talk, the more I find out that Damon is still the eighteen years old guy who left two years ago. He is still that sweet, passionate and cute Damon I loved. Well, I still do actually. Yesterday I was at the grocery's store buying some things I needed and I ended up meeting him there… We talked and Damon invited me on a date! I said yes and he walked me home. My dad was already home from the hospital and I heard Damon promising him he would take care of me. I don't think I was supposed to listen to that but I did._

_Elena._

Elena closed her diary and placed it with all the others on her shelf. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon and Elena had nothing to do. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and grabbing her iPod, Elena walked into her bathroom. She chose a song and pressed play.

"_So she said 'What's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know?' Well maybe I'm in love,"_ Elena sang turning on the water of her shower. _"Think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking about it,"_ She started undressing.

When Elena was totally naked, she entered in the shower and started washing her hair. For the first time in months, she was feeling good and she couldn't wait to go on that date with Damon.

"_Come on, come on, turn a little faster. Come on, come on, the world will follow after. Come on, come on, because everybody's after love!"_ She yelled singing while washing her hair with the shampoo.

Elena was home alone and she wanted to enjoy that. She was feeling so good she wanted to sing and dance around the house. Grayson would probably be a lot worried knowing that she was alone at their house but Elena was just trying to have fun. When she finished showering, she dressed on her robe and wrapped a towel on her hair.

Elena stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her face was beautiful and she was happy about her body. However, when she pulled the sleeves of her robe, she saw all of the scars on her arm. She would have to hide them no matter what she had to do. She opened the first drawer underneath the sink and grabbed her make-up, putting it until the scars were somewhat hidden.

Elena smiled at herself and then started getting ready to meet Damon. Their date would only be at eight o'clock but Elena was hoping Damon would be home so they could be together before night.

"Well baby I surrender, to the strawberry ice cream, never ever end of all this love! Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love," She had missed that feeling of happiness. "These lines of lightning mean, we're never alone, never alone! No! No!"

In a little more than one hour, Elena was ready. She was wearing jeans, black high heels, a black top tank and a pink shirt above it. The fabric of the shirt was thin so she wouldn't have problems with the hot weather outside but it was enough for Elena to hide her scars.

Elena had already got her hair dry so she just put it a little to the side so it would get more beautiful. She then looked at the necklace she was holding but she still wasn't sure if she should wear it. Although Elena wanted to wear it, she was afraid Damon could look at it in the wrong way.

"I don't care…" Elena whispered putting the necklace around her neck.

"_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen… Dancing Queen. Feel the beat from the tambourine. Oh Yeah!" _Elena sang dancing around her room. _"You can dance, you can jive… Having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen!"_

"So Damon really _did_ bring happiness into your life," Elena heard a voice behind her.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled in fright. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dad has been calling you for one hour straight and you don't answer your cellphone… You weren't answering the house phone either so he called me and told me to come check on you,"

"He probably thinks I killed myself… Why would I do that?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" Jeremy asked confused and Elena nodded. "Are you bipolar?"

"No," Elena smiled grabbing her bag from her bed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jeremy asked.

Jeremy looked inside of Elena's bedroom and notice she had left her cellphone on her desk. When Elena noticed it, she tried to take it but Jeremy was faster so he took it from her.

"_Is our date tonight still up?" _Jeremy the text from Damon. "Oh my God you're going on a date with Damon!"

"This is not your business," Elena tried to take it from him.

"Does dad know about this?"

"Yes, Jeremy, he knows…" Elena said. "Give it back to me,"

Elena and Jeremy walked down the stairs still arguing. The common arguing between a sister and a brother until Elena opened the front door and ordered him to go out.

"I'm going out… If you don't leave, I'm gonna lock you inside the house," Elena laughed.

"You're acting weird…" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You're… _happy_,"

[…]

Elena knocked on the front door of the boarding house and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Stefan opened the door after a couple of minutes and he smiled at her.

"Hi," Elena smiled back.

"Come in," Stefan said. "I guess you're here to see Damon,"

"Yes, but I would like to talk to you first… If you want to listen to me, of course," Elena said.

"Yeah, of course," They walked towards the couch and sat by each other's side.

"When are you leaving to Yale?" It was the first thing Elena asked.

"I'm gonna spend the weekend there… I'm leaving in a couple of hours. I want everything to be ready there so I don't have any problem when the year starts,"

"Are you excited?" Elena asked.

"I think so," Stefan said. "I know you're still mad at me, Elena. You don't need to try to be nice…"

"I'm gonna miss you, Stefan. I know you and I have been going through a rough patch but I just want you to know that you'll always be my friend," Elena smiled. "I mean it,"

"Thank you," He smiled. "I'm gonna come back to visit…"

"You're a nice friend, Stefan," Elena caressed his hand. "This time I spent ignoring you were kind of good for you to learn from your mistakes,"

"Damon is up in the attic, do you know how to get there?" Stefan asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I do," Elena smiled.

"Have fun with him..." Stefan said not that happy.

Elena walked up the stairs, going to the second floor, and walked towards Damon's bedroom. When she got there, instead of walking into his room, she opened the door to the other side and got to the stairs to the attic. The stairs made a curve and then there was another door at the end of it.

"Leave the door open," Elena heard Damon say. "It doesn't open from the inside… I don't know why," He explained.

Elena noticed Damon was looking through some stuff inside a big box and he still had no idea she was there, standing right behind him. Damon had just heard someone walking up the stairs and warned about the door.

"Hey," Elena finally said something and Damon turned back.

"Elena," Damon stood up from the floor and walked towards Elena. "I thought I was picking you up at eight o'clock at your place…"

"Well," Elena giggled. "I was home alone and I didn't want to stay alone there so I decided to come here… I wanted to talk to Stefan but I was also hoping you would be home,"

"I decided to stay here all day long, looking through the stuff up here," Damon explained smirking.

"What are you looking through?" Elena asked sitting next to Damon, in front of the huge box.

"Look," Damon showed her an old picture.

Elena took the picture and noticed the beautiful young woman in it. The woman had dark brown hair and although the picture wasn't that clear, she could notice the woman had light eyes. She was in the middle of the front yard of the boarding house and there was a small young boy hanging on her back. His head was on her right shoulder and his legs were wrapped around her waist. The boy had black messy hair and he was laughing, showing the space in his mouth from the tooth he had just lost.

"Who are these?" Elena asked smiling.

"Look closer…" Damon asked.

"Oh my God! It's you!" Elena laughed. "You're so tiny!"

"I was five years old… It was a few months before my mom passed away," Damon explained. "My dad told me he had found a box with pictures of me and Stefan when we were kids… Pictures I didn't even know they existed so I came here to look through them,"

"This photo is lovely," Elena's eyes shone. "Do you remember her?"

"Sometimes I remember some moments we had together," Damon said. "Not much, though," He said grabbing another picture from the box. "Have you ever seen this one?" Damon showed her a picture of two kids playing in a plastic pool.

"Why would I have already seen this picture?" Elena asked laughing.

"I was five in this one as well… Are you sure you don't know about this picture?" Damon laughed.

"No," Elena was really having problems trying to identify the girl in the picture.

"Elena, how can you not know who is this girl?" Damon couldn't stop laughing and he was already red as a tomato from all the laughing.

"I don't know!" She laughed punching his arms playfully.

"Elena, it's you!" Damon laughed. "Our families were always together and we were always playing together…" He explained.

"Oh my God!" Elena said. "This girl can't be me!" She laughed.

"Of course it's you, Elena…" Damon said. "Brown hair, brown eyes… This cute face,"

Damon and Elena kept looking through the stuff for a couple more hours. They had already found around a hundred pictures of when they were kids and there were some really cute photos of Damon with his mother. Elena noticed it was getting too much for Damon and he was starting to feel bad.

Elena approached him and then interlaced her hand on his, caressing it. Damon just smiled and when she looked at his face, she noticed the tear that ran down his eye.

"Hey, don't cry," Elena hugged him.

"I miss her so much, Elena, you have no idea…" Damon said. "She was so good and she was always there for me. I may not remember everything about her but I know how much she loved me," He explained.

"I'm sure she is still looking after you, Damon. No matter where she is right now. She will always love you," Elena said trying to comfort him.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked. "We can go downstairs and make some sandwiches…"

"Yeah, it's good," Elena smiled.

Elena and Damon stood up from the floor and while they were walking to the kitchen, Elena felt Damon interlacing his hand on hers. They smiled at each other but Elena didn't let go of his hand.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you," Damon said happy.

"I was feeling like wearing it… After you said that you hadn't gone to Paris because of me, I felt like I should wear it," Elena explained.

Damon grabbed the bowl of nutella, the bowl of peanut butter and then the bread from the cup.

"Do you still eat the nutella with peanut butter sandwich?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, do you remember about it?" Elena laughed.

"Of course I do… You could eat a thousand of them just for breakfast…" Damon said. "I'm gonna make you some so I can prove to you that I remember exactly how you like it,"

"Then prove it," Elena smiled sitting at the kitchen counter.

Damon placed two slices of bread on a plate and put nutella in the first one, then peanut butter in the other one. Elena was gazing him while he made her sandwich. Damon then put the slices together but not before adding two more spoons of nutella on the bread.

"You're forgetting something," Elena provoked him.

"No, I'm not," Damon said grabbing the knife.

After making two sandwiches, he cut each one of them in four parts each and placed the first one inside the bowl of nutella.

"Here, taste it," He handed her the small sandwich.

"It's delicious!" Elena smiled. "Yeah, you really do remember how to make them." She laughed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" Elena asked.

"Sure," Damon smiled. "I'm gonna prepare some things for us," He said.

While Elena was in the bathroom, Damon made a few more sandwiches, popcorn and chocolate milk shake. He put everything on a tray and let it on the counter while he waited for Elena.

"Sorry I took so long," Elena laughed and Damon couldn't help but notice she had applied some lipstick. "You were fast,"

"Let's go upstairs?" Damon asked carrying the tray. "Do you want to go to my bedroom to eat there?"

"I'd like to keep looking at those pictures…" Elena said.

Damon carried the tray until the attic and placed it on the floor while he waited Elena to walk up the stairs. She was enjoying one of her sandwiches so she didn't even notice when she closed the door behind her with her foot.

"ELENA!" Damon yelled.

"Damon…" Elena threw herself on the floor.

"Hey, it's okay… We will find a way to get out," Damon walked to her.

"I'm an idiot!" Elena complained. "I'm so stupid!"

"Don't worry, Elena… Hey, just calm down," Damon sat on the floor hugging her. "It will be okay…"

"No, it won't, Damon…" Elena started crying. "Giuseppe is out of the city golfing with my father and they will not come back before Sunday… Stefan is out of town as well and there is no other door here!" She said feeling stupid. "There is no way out… Because of me we're locked in here. You're probably hating on me so much… Not as much as I am but still,"

"Elena, Gosh, calm down!" Damon asked. "Let's not worry about this now, okay? We were lucky to bring food up here… Let's eat the popcorn and save the sandwiches for later,"

"Okay," Elena dried the tears from her eyes.

Damon took off his jacket and opened the small window of the attic. They could even try to jump or go down the wall but it would be too difficult, not to mention that they would probably not fit to pass through it. The weather outside was insanely hot so the attic was getting even hotter. Damon was sweating and Elena since Elena didn't mind, he removed his jacket together with his t-shirt.

"Take off your shirt, Elena," Damon smiled. "You're probably melting in there… You're wearing a top tank underneath it, aren't you?"

"I'm okay, Damon," Elena lied. "The fabric of it is thin…" She said.

"You are sweating, Elena. I can see it on you…" Damon said. "Okay, if you don't feel like taking it off because you're embarrassed or something, don't worry. I won't do anything to you…"

"It's not that, Damon," Elena sat on the floor hugging her knees.

"What's the problem then?" Damon asked caressing her back. "Tell me, Lena," Damon said softly.

Elena felt it was time to tell him about her biggest problem. The problem she had and the one she was somewhat addicted to. Damon was being extra nice to her and she was enjoying spending that day with him. Elena had woken up feeling good and being with Damon was only making her happier but it was time to tell him about that.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Of course I do, Elena," Damon rolled his eyes. "You're worrying me like hell with this suspense!" He said. "Are you sick or something? Did something happen in your arm and you don't want to show me?"

Elena unbuttoned her shirt and slowly took it off. She grabbed a napkin and a bit of the water from the bottle, which they had taken up there, and ran it through her arm. Damon was looking at them and he noticed when she removed the make-up from her arms, revealing all of her scars from the self-harm.

"Elena…" Damon didn't even know what to say. The only thing he was sure of was that his heart was breaking into a billion pieces from knowing that Elena self-harmed.

"I'm gonna show you everything," Elena said taking off her black tank top.

When Elena removed the tank top, Damon saw all the scars on her belly. He knew the only thing that could cause so much damaged to her belly skin was a knife and he just couldn't imagine Elena doing that. She had done that because of him. She had self-harmed her belly and her arms so much the scars would probably stay there forever.

Damon was shocked and he had no idea what to do. That explained why Elena never wore short sleeved clothes. Damon helped Elena dress back on her top tank and then grabbed her arm. He ran his index fingers through it and Elena was scared of what would be his reaction. However, Damon started kissing every single scar of her right arm and that somehow calmed Elena down.

"You're still perfect," Damon said caressing her cheek.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Haha It's over… Unfortunately… Well, I don't have much to say here so I'm gonna be fast. Thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I loved every single one of them! Because of TVD and the amazing preview we got, I decided to write a happy chapter…**_

_**I think you liked the fact that most of this chapter was Delena haha. This time, next chapter will continue where this one stopped. Well, they are stuck in the attic so let's just say a lot can happen between those two.**_

_**I did a test this Friday so I'm gonna dedicate my time to my stories this weekend and I will only focus on school again on Monday haha so let's just say I will post you a fresh new chapter Saturday or Sunday if you give me an amazing present. Can we get to 25 reviews? I'm gonna post it anyway… I'm just asking for it so I can be happy… Come on! :D Love you all!**_

_**PS: I posted a picture for this last scene on my tumblr (alwaysgonnabedamon) check it!**_


	11. Scared

_**Okay, I can't help but feel sad that we didn't reach the goal last chapter… I was hoping we would beat 20 reviews as we do every chapter but we didn't. What did I do that you didn't like it? Please, I want the reviews even if it's to give me a critic. **_

_**Anyway, I was feeling like writing this story so you're getting a new chapter sooner than I expected. I hope you like it. :)**_

**Chapter 10 - Scared**

Elena was sitting at a corner of the attic while Damon was walking around the attic looking for some things. He grabbed a box and when he lifted it from the floor, the bottom opened and many photo albums fell from it. Elena jumped from the floor with the noise of them hitting the wood of the floor.

"What's this?" Elena asked walking towards him.

"I don't know... I've never seen these photo albums before," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Open," Elena said.

When Damon opened the photo album, the first two pictures were of Damon's mother. She was beautiful in both of the pictures and Damon couldn't help but smile. As they riffled through the photo album, they noticed the photo album had pictures of the months she was pregnant. They then found pictures of her at the hospital and there were many pictures of her carrying Damon.

Elena looked at the tiny baby boy in his mother's arms and she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye. She dried it right away so Damon didn't notice it.

"I was cute," Damon said and Elena tried to laugh.

There were this one photo that made Elena started crying for real and Damon noticed looking at that photo album was torturing her for some reason. The photo had Damon's mother still on the hospital bed and she was holding baby Damon while Giuseppe had his wrapped around his wife. They were both smiling and gazing their newborn son. Damon was wrapped in a blue blanket and Elena couldn't help but smile at the shiny blue eyes the baby had.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked caressing Elena's hand. "A baby being born is supposed to be a happy thing... Why are you crying?"

"Have you ever imagined you being a father?" Elena asked. "I mean, can you imagine you being the role of Giuseppe in this picture... Hugging your wife and staring at your own son..."

"Well, I've never really stopped to think about it since I'm only twenty years old but I think I would like to have a baby in the future... Who knows?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Why, Elena? Do you imagine you being a mother?"

"Damon... If I tell you something, do you promise me you won't tell anyone? It's something that only my father and I know... I didn't tell Stefan, I didn't tell Bonnie... Anyone," Elena explained. "I'm gonna be honest with you because I think you should know about it but you can never tell anyone..."

"I promise," Damon smiled. "You can trust me..."

"I was pregnant when you left to college..." Elena finally said what had been stuck in her throat since Damon came back to Mystic Falls.

"What?" Damon raised his eyebrows shocked. "You... were.. pregnant?"

"Yes," Elena said. "I missed you so much I only realized I hadn't gotten my period that month a few weeks later... I was scared like hell because I was only sixteen. I couldn't be pregnant. I just... I couldn't," She started. "Then one day, I left school and I went to a drugstore and bought some pregnancy tests. I did them at night and they were all positive. I had no idea what to do so I waited for my father to come home because we don't have secrets with each other and I knew I could count on him with that situation..."

_"Are you home, Elena?" Grayson asked as he walked into his house._

_"I'm here," Elena appeared on the top of the stairs._

_Elena was somewhat pale and she was looking focused at something Grayson couldn't not disguise. He wondered if there was something wrong with her. Elena ran down the stairs and hugged him the tightest she could._

_"Are you okay, sweetie?" Grayson asked caressing her hair._

_"I don't know..."_

_"How can you not know?"_

_"Dad, something happened to me... I don't know if you're gonna be mad or just understand but I know I can trust you with that so here it goes..." Elena took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant..."_

_"What?" He almost yelled in shock._

_"That's it, dad... I'm pregnant,"_

_"Elena... I told you to use protection so this wouldn't happen! You're sixteen, Elena! You haven't even finished school..."_

_"I know, dad, but it's the only thing I have left from Damon..."_

_"I'm gonna have to talk to Giuseppe about it. Damon will have to come back."_

_"No, dad," Elena said. "He hasn't call me so he doesn't want me anymore. If I'm carrying his baby, I'm gonna keep it..."_

"I was so scared, Damon. I wanted that baby but at the same time, I wondered how I was gonna take care of a baby at that moment of my life. I had school and in a small city like this one, everyone would talk about me..." Elena explained.

"You should have called me," Damon said. "I don't really know what I would have done with the news but I got you pregnant... I had to face the consequences." He explained. "Wanting or not, I was gonna be a father,"

"I would never force you to be a father, Damon..."

"Still,"

"The same night I found out I was carrying a baby, I went to bed and I kept talking to my belly and that made me so happy..." Elena said. "I didn't have you but I had a small part of you growing inside of me,"

_"Hi baby," Elena smiled caressing her belly._

_Elena was lying on her bed wearing her pajamas' pants and a bra. She was caressing her belly while talking to her tiny baby._

_"I'm a little shocked that you're there but I want you to know that mommy loves you already," Elena said in a sweet voice. "Your daddy left but he let you as a present to me," She said._

_Elena thought about the last time she had slept with Damon and that had been less than two months back. She was not showing yet and she still couldn't feel her baby moving but she knew talking to the belly was good for the baby._

_"I just wish daddy knew about you... I think he would like you,"_

"What happened then? As far as I'm concerned, you don't have a one year old kid..." Damon said.

"I had a miscarriage during the night... I woke up in the next morning covered in blood and my dad took me to the hospital. I wasn't pregnant anymore and the doctor explained the miscarriage was caused by the amount of medicines I was taking... The medicines were really strong so a pregnant woman can't take then under any circumstances..."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry, I got over it somehow..." Elena smiled. "It just reminded me of that when I saw the pictures of you as a baby," She explained. "It made me think that I could have gotten to hold a baby just like this one but because I'm a fucked up girl, I killed my own baby... I killed the only thing I had from you,"

"You didn't kill it, Elena! Don't say that... You have depression and you need medicines for your own good. You didn't know about the pregnancy so it wasn't your fault that the baby died," Damon explained caressing her hand. "Don't blame yourself... It would have been your fault if you went to a clinic and got an abortion but you didn't. You had a miscarriage..."

"My dad said the same thing,"

"No more baby photos for us then," Damon said putting the photo albums inside of the box. "Let's see what else we have here..."

Elena stood up and walking through the attic, she found a shelf with some old board games. She could still remember some of them since she would play them with Stefan and Damon all the time when they were kids.

"Damon," Elena called him.

"The board games!" His eyes shone. "Oh my God this attic is so full with memories..."

"Yeah," Elena laughed, "Why don't we play one of them?"

"Okay, so let's just pretend we are twelve years old all over again and play board games..." Damon laughed picking up the Battleship board game.

Elena and Damon sat on the floor and each one of them grabbed the what they called laptops at the time and they started arranging their ships on them. Damon couldn't help but laugh at what they were doing and although they had just lived a sad thing, they were both trying to have fun.

"You can start," Damon smiled.

"C7," Elena said.

"Nope," Damon said. "E9,"

"Nothing," Elena said.

"Mhmm," She thought about the game for a second. "F5,"

"Shit," Damon said making Elena laugh. "Submarine," He said. "D3,"

"Nothing," Elena laughed. "You used to be better on this, Damon,"

"My lucky is probably taking a break from me," Damon said.

"F4," Elena said.

"This is so not fair," Damon said. "A2,"

"Nothing..."

"Elena, you're cheating!" Damon said.

"I'm not!" Elena couldn't help but laugh. "You haven't gotten to my ships yet,"

"Ugh!" Damon complained getting mad. "Your turn,"

"F3,"

"Nothing!" He yelled playfully. "B8,"

Damon and Elena played Battleship for almost two hours. They started a new game when the other ended and out of ten games, Elena had won eight of them. Damon was looking through his board games trying to find one he was really good at so he could finally beat Elena on something.

"You're not gonna find a game to beat me, Damon," Elena smiled. "Don't even waste your time looking for something..." She said.

"Poker! Yeah, let's play poker..." Damon said excited. "You suck at poker..."

"A guy should never try to beat a girl in a game, Damon. A guy is supposed to cheat on the game so the girl will win," She rolled her eyes.

"Girls..." Damon said.

Elena was looking at a the board games while Damon drank some of the water they still had left. When Damon walked back to her, Elena felt his arms around her body and she turned to him. They stared at each other, gazing each other's eyes, for a while until Elena pressed her lips against him, surprising Damon. Damon didn't waste time and kissed her back. She opened her mouth a little and soon their tongues were playing together. Elena was on her tiptoes and Damon was holding her back while they passionately kissed.

"I'm sorry..." Elena broke the kiss. "I... I shouldn't have done that," She said turning her back to him.

"What's wrong? I don't see a problem with you kissing me..."

"No, Damon, it's not right..." Elena said. "I can't just kiss you. I can't start something with you again..."

"Why not, Elena?"

"I know I'm gonna get hurt, Damon, and I can't get more hurt than I already am..." Elena explained. "You're in college and you live in Los Angeles... I'm nothing compared to the girls you have there." She said. "Moreover, I can give you what you want..."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked confused.

"Damon, you're gonna make me have those dreams all over again... You say you're still going to take me to Paris, you say you still love me, you do everything to me so you can prove me how nice you are. But then you're gonna go back to Los Angeles and I'm gonna break again because I was stupid enough to believe in you again..."

"Can I say something?" Damon asked.

"Sure,"

"Sit here," Damon sat on the floor and Elena sat next to him. "Now look at me," He asked grabbing her hand. "Elena, when I came back to Mystic Falls some weeks ago, my goal was to be friends with you again because you're so nice and cool and I would love to keep a friend like you for the rest of my life. Pf course, things were worse than awful between us because of us but with time and some conversation, we were able to know and understand everything that happened to both of us during these two years I spent in California..." Damon said. "It was already hard for me to believe that I had let you that bad. I hated myself so much for what I did to you... But today, things got even worse because of the two things you've told me. You were pregnant and self-harm. You can't imagine how hurt I am to know that. It makes me feel disgusted of myself because you wouldn't have done if I had called you or come back."

"You were one of the reasons not the only reason, Damon," Elena said.

"You didn't self-harm when we were dating... That started because I left you, I know that," He continued. "Do you believe in me when I tell you I still love you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I still love you..." Elena said.

"Exactly," Damon said. "You are still capable of loving me even though you know about everything I did to you."

"It's different, Damon," Elena said. "I'm sick, I have mental problems, I'm not normal... My mom hates me for doing this. She doesn't want someone like me in his family because she wants to be loved for everyone in this town and she thinks having a person with mental problems in the family is disgusting. She barely talks to me and when she does, is to tell me I'm sick. She doesn't accept me like this and she doesn't want society to know that she has a daughter that self-harms and attempts suicide once in a while. It's a shame for her to have me as her daughter... She pretends Jeremy is her only son when someone asks her about me and how I'm doing,"

"I'm not your mother, Elena," Damon said caressing her hand.

"I suck, Damon," Elena said. "Why would someone want to date a girl like me? A girl that is addicted to self-harms, a girl that thinks every problem will be solved when she cuts her body and she sees all that blood, a girl that attempts suicide when she can't handle the pain anymore, a girl that thinks every single one hates her because she is not intelligent or popular... I'm nothing, Damon, nothing,"

"It hurts me to know that's how you see yourself, Elena," Damon said. "Come here," He grabbed her hand and walked hand in hand with her until they were in front of a mirror. "Take off your shirt," He asked softly and Elena did it.

"What?"

"Look at yourself," Damon asked standing right behind her. "Do you think you're fat?" Elena shook her head no. "Thank God, because you'd be crazy... Do you like your body?" She shook her head no again. "Why not? What would you change on it?"

"My breasts are small, I don't have curves, my arms had scars all over it..."

"What do you think about this?" He asked pointing at her face with the ruined mascara.

"I'm used to it... Crying is like a routine in my life," Elena said.

"Okay, now can I tell you what I think about you when I look at you?" Damon asked. "I want to tell you how I see you on the outside... As if I didn't know you and you were a complete stranger to me,"

"Alright," Elena said.

"In my opinion, your too thin and you could get some weight. I take that you don't eat or you have bulimia or anorexia... When I see the scars on your arm, I imagine that you have some kind of depression that makes you think cutting is a way to solve everything. So I start to think you might do something to you so you won't get any weight and that's why you're this thin. You try to hide the scars by wearing long sleeved t-shirts and coats which means you don't accept yourself and you don't want anyone to know you do this... The amount of mascara shows that you were crying so you put it so no one would notice the red of your eyes..." Damon explained. "This is how I'd see you, Elena,"

"I'm not bulimic... I don't know why but the sadness somehow makes me lose weight," Elena explained.

"I told you I loved you, didn't I?"

"Yes,"

"Do you think this love will die just because you have scars on your arm?" Damon asked but Elena didn't answer. "I love you, Elena. I want you to know that. I love you and I would do anything to be your everything. And yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend again..."

"No, you wouldn't Damon." Elena said. "You want someone that will give you what you want... You want what every men wants, sex." She said. "Stefan and I had never had sex, meaning the last time I had sex was our last time... I don't feel anything about it. I feel nothing when it comes to sex. I don't feel comfortable when I'm naked in front of a guy and sex is something I don't want to do anymore. I don't feel good because I feel ugly and I feel like the guy won't like me because of my body," She explained.

"I don't need sex if I'm gonna be your boyfriend..."

"You know this is not true,"

Damon didn't say anything else and pressed his lips against hers. Elena was caught in a surprise but she wanted that as much as him. Damon kissed her the most passionate kiss he could ever give her and when they broke the kiss, he smiled at her.

"I don't care if you self-harms, Elena," Damon said. "You're still beautiful and perfect for me," He smiled. "I'm willing to do anything so I can have you back... I want you to know that if you do take me back, I won't leave you again..."

"Okay,"

"Don't say okay. I want you to know that I'm not gonna leave you. I don't want you to live your life fearing that I'll leave you. You should wake up every morning smiling because you know in your heart that I won't be anyone else's. You can look at all these other girls and smile because I'm all yours and they will never have me..."

"How can we try something if you're gonna go back to college in one week?" Elena asked. "You say you're not gonna leave me but you are," She said. "Sooner than we expect,"

"We have seven days to be together... Seven days, Lena,"

"I'm scared..."

"What do you want, Elena?"

"I want you take you back and kiss you and hug you and never let you go again..." Elena said approaching him.

"So do it," Damon said.

_**HOW WAS IT?! Please guys! I want feedback! Now more than ever because DE finally kissed and let's say they are almost being valentines again, right?**_

_**I have a few questions and I'd love if you answered me them.**_

_**1 . Shall I start next chapter with Delena still in the attic?**_

_**2 . Do you want flashbacks? If yes, about Delena as kids or as teenagers?**_

_**3 . Do you want this story to have 20 or 25 chapters? (I think I already know the answer but anyway haha)**_

_**Well, guys, I really hope you answer because they are really important, specially the first one so I can already start next chapter. I have many ideas in my mind and I can tell you that even if Delena gets back together, some things are gonna get dark between Elena and her family. O.o**_

_**Ooooh, and about the sex, you now know why Elena and Stefan never did it and yes, DEX will take a while but let's face it. It's gonna be perfect when it finally happens, right?**_

_**I'm expecting many reviews for this chapter now that I gave you what you wanted the most! I love you all guys! Thanks for following this story!**_


	12. Mystery Box

**Chapter 11 – Mystery Box**

Elena was walking through the attic when she stepped on a book. Elena felt she was falling so she tried to hold onto a wall but the wall ended up falling on the floor along with her. Damon ran towards her and when he helped her stand up, they noticed that was a fake wall and behind it, there was a box.

"What is this?" Damon asked removing the wood of the wall from the box.

Damon was handing the wood to Elena while she placed them on the floor. They were both surprised and they couldn't help but feel nervous about what they could have just found.

"Elena…" Damon said in a whisper when he grabbed the box.

"What is this box, Damon?" Elena asked nervous.

"Do you see this?" Damon showed her the lock of the box. "It's a heart… Just like the key I have!"

"The key your mother left you?" Elena asked.

"When my mother passed away, she left my father a letter and together with the letter, there were two keys. One key was for me and the other one was for Stefan. She said she didn't want to leave us something because we were just kids and we had to deserve what we got. So she hid a box somewhere in this house and the first son to find the box will keep everything that is inside of it." Damon explained. "Stefan and I looked everywhere we could, trying to find this box… Our mom knew we loved to play hide and seek so maybe that was one of the reasons why she did that," He laughed. "When we were about ten years old, we decided to give up because we just couldn't find it…"

"I think I remember about this… Stefan dug most of the backyard and your father was so angry and mad at him that he stopped looking for the box," Elena laughed.

"Oh my God!" Damon said excited. "I cannot believe I found this box…" He couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you know what is inside of it?" Elena asked.

"No, I don't," Damon said. "My mom said it would be a surprise and there are things inside of it that we are going to take for our whole lives…"

"Well, it's a pity you keep the key in your bedroom…" Elena rolled her eyes. "You won't know what's inside the box until someone comes rescue us,"

"I think we should get some sleep then," Damon suggested. "Time goes faster when we're sleeping…" He said. "Help me,"

Damon and Elena took some boxes and placed them on the other side of the attic, revealing a couch behind them. There was also a warm blanket there.

"When my dad got me or Stefan grounded, we had to sleep here…" Damon explained. "Stefan kind of enjoyed sleeping here because no one would bother and ruin his sleep," He laughed. "We were lucky we still have a couch and a blanket here."

"I don't think we were lucky enough…" Elena said running her hands through her arms. "It's freaking cold in here,"

"I know," Damon said. "This attic is hot during the day but then it feels like a fridge during the night…"

Elena sat on the couch and hugged her knees. She was shivering and she was somewhat pale, worrying Damon.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry…" Elena said. "We haven't eaten in hours…"

"We still have two sandwiches," Damon smiled.

"One for each," Elena smiled back at him and grabbed one of the sandwiches.

Damon took off his leather jacket and placed it around Elena's body. She put her arms in the sleeves and Damon closed the zipper of it so she wouldn't feel cold. They were both sitting on the couch with the warm blanket around her while they ate their sandwiches.

Damon noticed how fast Elena ate his sandwich. She was freaking hungry and that wouldn't fade away with just a small sandwich. Therefore, Damon handed Elena his own sandwich.

"You can have mine," Damon said. "I'm sure you need it more than I do," He smirked.

"You're gonna get hungry, Damon, eat it,"

"Elena, you're cold and you're thirsty because we have already drunk all the water we had. Not to mention that you don't have your medicines here… I know you have to drink at least three medicines every night and you don't have them right now so yeah, I'm freaking worried about you but there is absolutely nothing I can do," Damon said. "I've texted Stefan and he said he would try to come back as soon as possible… Our fathers didn't answer their phones and then my battery died. I'm trying to do my best here so you won't freak out because of the lack of your medicines. I'm not gonna let you starve so eat the damn sandwich,"

"Damon, you are the one who needs a medicine… Gosh, you're too nervous," Elena laughed.

"Are you sad? Are you feeling anything? Please, tell me," Damon just couldn't keep calm.

As Elena held his hand, she felt how much he was shivering, and sweating because of how nervous he was. Damon had just found out about more sad moments Elena had in her life and he was scared that could do something to her while they were stuck in that attic, where they couldn't really do anything. Elena ran her fingers through his hand and he seemed to be getting calmer.

Elena then approached him, sitting so close to him that their legs were touching. She smiled at him and then pressed her lips against his. Damon took his hand to her back and the kiss was getting more and more passionate at every second.

"Do I look like I'm sad?" Elena smiled at him.

"Well," Damon rolled his eyes. "I guess not,"

"Damon, I know girls don't usually do this but I think you're too scared to take the first step so I'm gonna do it myself," Elena said looking into the bottom of his blue eyes. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked smiling softly.

"Elena, we only have seven days together… Then I'm back to LA… Maybe you were right when you said it was better if we didn't start anything,"

"You're right, Damon, we only have seven days. Yes, things are gonna get difficult when you go back to LA because what happened two years ago can easily happen again. Yes, I'm worried and I know you're worried too. Yes, we're gonna have to be strong." Elena said. "But I think it's worth it… Don't you think?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, Damon," Elena smiled. "No buts," She said. "Let things go by themselves and we will see where it ends,"

Elena laid on the bed and Damon laid behind her body. They were both underneath the blanket and Damon was hugging her so she would feel warmer. Damon kissed the top of her head and Elena smiled.

"I love you," Damon whispered.

"I love you too," Elena said back.

Because of all the memories, Damon and Elena had had that day. They couldn't help but have dreams about the time when they were kids.

"_Do you want help, Elena?" The seven years old boy asked Elena._

_Elena, Damon and Stefan were sitting at the table of the dining room of the boarding house doing their homework while the adults were drinking at the living room._

"_You never help me," The five years old blonde boy complained._

"_Do you have a blue color pencil?" Elena asked softly. "I lost mine and now I can't paint the sky…"_

"_Yes, here," Damon grabbed the blue pencil from his Batman pencil case and handed it to Elena._

"_What are you drawing, Elena?" Stefan asked._

"_I'm drawing my family… This is me, this is mommy, this is daddy and this is Jer," Elena said pointing to the people in her drawing._

"_You don't have a cat," Stefan said pointing to the cat she had drawn._

"_I know but I like them," Elena smiled._

"_Kids, dinner will take a while so why don't you enjoy these amazing mini pizzas I just did?" Giuseppe walked into the dining room with a tray full with mini pizzas._

"_Yay!" The three said at the same time._

"_How do you do that?" Elena asked noticing Damon was drawing words instead of drawings._

"_Do what? Write?" Damon asked._

"_Yeah… You're not drawing a house or people like I am. You're drawing letters," Elena explained._

"_Oh, it's simple, come here, I will teach you…" Damon asked and Elena walked to him. "Come here," He tapped his leg and Elena sat on his legs._

_Damon had one arm at each side of Elena's body and when she held the pencil, he held her hand and helped her write the letter _E_. Their hands were writing together and Elena seemed excited to learn how to write._

"_Now we are going to do the first letter again," Damon explained and they wrote another _E_. "And now we are done," He smiled when they finished writing the sentence._

"_It's my name!" Elena smiled happy. "I'm gonna show daddy!" She grabbed the paper and jumping from Damon's legs, Elena ran to the living room._

"_You never taught me how to write…" Stefan complained again._

"_Sorry, buddy,"_

_It was around midnight when Grayson and Miranda decided to go home. Stefan, Damon and Elena were playing on the carpet of the living room but they seemed to be sleeping more than playing._

"_Bye Stefan," Elena smiled hugging Stefan._

"_Bye Elena," Stefan smiled wrapping his arms around her five years old body._

"_Bye Elena," Damon said hugging Elena._

"_Bye Damon," Elena smiled kissing his cheek._

_When the Gilbert's left the boarding house. Stefan looked at Damon and he was red as a tomato._

"_I got a kiss from a girl!" Damon yelled jumping around the living room._

"_Dad, why didn't I get a kiss too?" Stefan complained asking Giuseppe to take him in his arms._

"_One day you'll get one too, son," Giuseppe smiled while he walked both of his son to their room._

"_Dad, I got a kiss! Did you see that? Elena kissed me!" Damon said jumping on his bed._

"_Yes, Damon, I saw that but now you better go to sleep…"_

"_I can't sleep now… I'm too happy!"_

"Damon… Elena…" Stefan called them. "Hello! Good morning! You can come back to Earth!" He joked.

"Stefan?" Damon asked waking up.

"Thank God!" Elena smiled.

"So, you two slept together…" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Not the way you're thinking," Damon said. "Elena was cold so I just hugged her…"

"I'm glad you're here…" Elena hugged Stefan the tightest she could.

"Who was the idiot one to close the door?" Stefan couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm the idiot," Elena laughed.

"Stefan, remember that box mom left us?"

"What's up with it?" Stefan asked. "I think that box doesn't even exist… She was just trying to find a way for us to play together," He said.

"We found it," Elena smiled.

"You what?!" Stefan asked shocked.

"There was a fake wall here and Elena ended up falling on it so it broke… When we looked inside, there was this box," Damon explained showing Stefan the box.

"The lock is a heart… Just like the key," Stefan said analyzing the box.

"Yes, let's go downstairs to open it," Damon said excited.

When Elena tried to stand up for herself, she felt dizzy and ended up falling on Stefan's arms. He looked at her worried and Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck.

"She needs to eat something…" Damon warned. "I think she is gonna faint otherwise,"

"I'm gonna go down at the kitchen and make something for you," Stefan smiled at Elena. "Damon, take her to your bedroom and place her on the bed," He said.

Damon grabbed Elena on his arms, bridal style, and walked her to his bedroom. Getting there, he placed her on the bed as Stefan had asked him. He placed her heels on the floor and removed his leather jacket she was still wearing.

"Are you still cold?" Damon asked.

"No," Elena smiled. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt?"

"This is up to you, Lena," Damon smiled so Elena took it off. She didn't even care that her arms had scars all over it. She knew Damon wouldn't hate her for that.

"Here," Stefan walked into the room holding a plate with pancakes and a glass with cappuccino.

"Thanks, Stefan," Elena smiled.

"You're welcome," Stefan said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Open the damn box, Damon!"

Damon grabbed the heart shaped key from the first drawer of his nightstand and opened the lock. When he opened the box, the first thing he found was a paper. Their mother had left that box around fifteen years back so the paper was already turning yellow with the time. Damon opened the letter and he knew that handwriting was his mother's.

"Read it out loud," Stefan asked.

"_Dear son, I decided to hide this box so I would never have to choose between the two of you. There are some things in it that only one of you can have it and I didn't want you to think that I love one more than I love the other. You two are the most precious things God has ever given me. I could write here how much I love my sweet Damon and my lovely Stefan but this would take me forever and I think I'd never be able to really express my love for you." _Damon started reading the letter._ "When you finally find this, I'll be long gone already and I hope you two still get along with each other. I don't want my kids to hate each other for some stupid reason," _

"I think she is happy… You two still love each other in some weird way," Elena said.

"_Take the yellow envelope from inside the box and open it," _Damon did as the letter asked and opened the envelope. "Holy mother of God!" He had to sit on the edge of the bed, between Stefan and Elena, because it was too much shock for him. Elena and Stefan looked inside the envelope right after seeing Damon's reaction and the three of then looked at each other with their jaws on the floor. _"Your father wanted everything to stay in his bank account but I wanted to save some money so I could give it to you. Inside the envelope, you will find ten thousand dollars. I think you've probably done something bad already so your father stopped giving you money so I want you to spend this on something you REALLY want. Don't buy something you want at the moment. Buy something you will keep for your entire life," _

"You're so lucky…" Stefan laughed. "It's like she knew you'd get into a fight with dad,"

"This box could be for you, Stefan," Damon said.

"Keep reading," Elena asked.

"_I still don't want you to think that I only love one of you so take the red box and give it to your brother. If he is not next to you, I don't want you to keep reading this until he opens his box." _Damon took the red box, which was half the size of the big one, and handed it to Stefan.

Stefan opened the box and his jaw fell.

"_You will find all of my jewelry, except from one, in this red box. Your brother will be the one to keep them but I want one thing and I want you to do it for your mother. I don't want you to sell them, no matter what. Most of them I got from Giuseppe but they all have a meaning and if you ask him, he will remember every single jewelry he has ever given me," _Damon continued. _"Don't sell them, son. Keep them and give them to your wife or even your daughter, but don't sell them. Keep them in the family,"_

"Your mother really loved you two," Elena smiled eating the last pancake she had. "She could have left it to Giuseppe but she decided to give it to you,"

"_Now take the small dark blue package," _Damon did it and noticed there were two thing gold bracelets in it. _"You're gonna notice the bracelets are thin and they have some tiny pearls on it. They are bracelets designed for babies and kids. Mothers love to put them on their daughters arm when they are little. They have been in my family for generations and since I didn't have any daughter, I'm giving them to my granddaughter. My sister didn't have any kid so she gave me her bracelet because we wanted it to stay in this family. One of them is for Damon's daughter and one of them is for Stefan's daughter. If you only have boys, just keep passing them through the generations…" _Damon gave Stefan one of the bracelets. _"Now, the last thing. This is probably the most important thing from this box. It's inside the red package," _He opened it and grabbed the yellow gold ring, which matched with a wedding ring. "I remember this ring!" Damon said. _"This ring is from the Salvatore family. It has been in this family for centuries and if you look inside of the ring, you will notice there is a small phrase written in Latin. It is In Perpetuum Et Unum Diem and in English, it means Forever And A Day. Your grandfather gave it to your grandmother when he knew he wanted to keep her forever. Giuseppe gave it to me a few months after we started dating and a few days later he proposed to me. I think you've already understood the meaning of this ring. You're gonna keep it and you're gonna give it to that woman that makes you laugh, the woman that makes you smile and the woman that even makes you cry sometimes but that woman that will always live in your heart no matter what you do to forget her. The woman that you are sure that she is the love of your life. This ring looks like a wedding ring but it was designed especially for the woman to wear it together with the wedding ring, in the same finger. I know you're never going to disappoint me with the things you're receiving from me now. I love you to the moon and back, son." _

When Damon finished reading the letter, the three of them had tears in his eyes and they didn't know exactly what to do. Stefan took his stuff and ran to his bedroom while Elena and Damon stayed in his room. Damon was still in shock with the letter and with all the things he had just gotten from his mother.

"What are you gonna do with the money?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet… I need to think of something I will keep in my heart forever,"

Elena stood up from the bed and walked towards the door holding the empty plate and empty glass. She was almost leaving the room when Elena felt Damon's arms around her and his mouth kissing her neck.

"Stop," Elena giggled. "You're gonna make me drop this,"

"Give me this," Damon grabbed the dishes and placed it back on his nightstand.

When he walked back to Elena, he grabbed her arm and kissed the scars from it.

"What's up with you kissing my scars all the time?" Elena laughed.

"I just want to make sure that you don't feel bad because of them. Just because they are here and they have a not so happy meaning in your life, it doesn't mean you're not perfect. You're the most perfect girl I've ever seen in my entire life," Damon said and when Elena noticed, Damon had placed his mother's ring on her finger.

_**Oh My Fucking God! What did I just write?! I couldn't sleep last night and I had this idea, which I really liked so I decided to write it here. I confess I'm crying over here so I don't even know what to write in this author's note.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I loved every single one of them. About the flashbacks, here you had the kids' one and maybe you will get some of DE as teenagers. This chapter wasn't entirely about Delena but you can notice that one of the things his mother left Damon was something REALLY IMPORTANT to Delena's relationship.**_

_**Haha You're gonna kill me for ending this chapter like this but you know I don't take forever to upload this story so I think that instead of killing me, you can review and review and review so I'll post even faster, right? I deserve them for giving Damon such perfection, don't you think? Love you all!**_


	13. Gone

**Chapter 12 - Gone**

Elena opened the front door of her house singing and was about to walk up the stairs when she heard Grayson clearing his throat. She looked at the living room and saw her father sitting on the couch with a not so happy face.

"Hi dad," Elena couldn't stop smiling. "I thought you wouldn't come home until tomorrow..."

"I thought so too," Grayson said serious. "Are you and Damon married or something now?"

"What?" Elena laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie called me last night... It was around two in the morning and you hadn't showed up at her place yet. You hadn't called her either so she called me thinking I would know where you were..." Grayson explained. "I knew you were going on a date with Damon last night but you were supposed to spend the night at Bonnie's house,"

"Damon and I didn't even leave the boarding house... We were in the attic looking through some old stuff but I ended up closing the door and we got stuck there," Elena explained with shiny eyes. "Stefan let us go this morning..."

"Why are you this happy?" Grayson said in disapproval. "You disappear from Earth and you don't tell Bonnie or even your father you're not going to show up at her house," He said. "You probably didn't even take your medicines last night! And you're okay with it? You're okay with letting everyone worried about you?"

"Dad, calm down please... It was an accident," Elena walked towards the couch and sat next to her father. "Damon was able to call Stefan but then his phone died... It was good that this happened. We talked a lot," She smiled. "Damon was so sweet to me..."

"Are you together?" Grayson asked.

"Yes, dad, we got back together..." Elena smiled. "I know we only have seven days but I want him so bad... And Damon wants me too. You should have seen how he freaked out when he noticed I didn't have my medicines there,"

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Elena?" Grayson asked concerned about his daughter. "Damon will leave in one week..."

"Yes, dad, we want each other so we're gonna try everything we can so things will work out this time," Elena explained smiling. "He makes me happy... Isn't this enough for you to approve our relationship?"

"I know he is crazy about you, Elena," Grayson said. "No one needs to tell me... Isabella's ring on your finger tells me everything I need to know,"

"Do you know about the ring?" Elena raised her eyebrows surprised.

"Of course I do," Grayson rolled his eyes. "Giuseppe told me about this ring when he was planning a date with Isabella to give it to her..." He explained. "She didn't take it off until the day she passed away..." He said. "I just want to know and understand why Damon gave it to you? I mean, you've just started dating and although you were together for two years in the past, you have many reasons to hate him..."

"He is perfect, dad," Elena smiled silly. "He is just... perfect,"

_"Damon..." Elena whispered when she saw the ring on her finger._

_"This is not an engagement, Elena," Damon giggled wrapping his arms around her body._

_"Damon, this ring was important to your mother and it has such a powerful meaning in your family..."_

_"You're my girlfriend, aren't you?"_

_"Girlfriend means nothing when it comes to these things, Damon," Elena said taking the ring off. "I'm still just some girl. Oh, and don't think I'm saying this because I want to be more than girlfriend to you. No, I like being your girlfriend but..."_

_"It's not like I'm doing what my mom didn't want me to do, Elena," Damon held the ring in front of her. _

_"You're only twenty years old, Damon... You still have two years of college to go. You are going to meet a hundred women..."_

_"So what? None of them is gonna be you..."_

_"Damon..." Elena whispered._

_"Elena..." He said in the same tone at Elena getting her to giggle. "Look," Damon walked a step closer to her. "You know what they say? In your entire life, you're going to meet only one girl that will be your everything... If I have already met this girl, why should I look for another one? I never stopped loving you and I never will. Because you're this girl for me, Elena." He smiled. "Even after I thought you and Matt were dating and that you had moved on so I'd probably never get a chance with you again, I still loved you. It was just impossible to unfall for you... I just couldn't. I'm willing do to anything for you but the first thing I want to do is help you fight this depression,"_

_"This is impossible..."_

_"No, it's not. Not with me here," Damon smirked. "I promise you that you're not alone in this, honey," He said. "I won't give this ring to anyone else if you don't take it... I'm never gonna feel about someone the I way I feel about you so yeah, you're the only woman in this world I can give this ring," Damon explained._

_Elena extended her hand to Damon and spread her fingers. Damon smiled at her and put the ring back on her finger. He then took her hand to his mounth and placed a kiss on the ring._

_Elena rushed into her bedroom and the first thing she did was stop right in front of the mirror. She smiled at herself and then placed her hand on her waist. The ring was shining and she couldn't stop smiling at how perfect it was._

_"Oh Damon..." Elena whispered._

Elena took a long shower and dressed on a casual flowering dress. Summer was coming to its end so the weather was changing. It was starting to get cold but she could still wear a dress. She dressed on a thin coat that matched with the dress and wore sandals. Elena was finishing her make up when she heard the doorbell ringing but she wasn't ready yet so she started getting a little nervous.

"Good afternoon, Grayson," Damon smiled when Grayson opened the front door.

"Good afternoon," Grayson said back. "I guess we need to talk, Mr. Salvatore..."

"Alright," Damon said. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Damon and Grayson sat on the couch of the living room and Grayson looked at him serious. "What are your intentions with Elena?"

"Grayson, I love your daughter... Elena told me everything that happened while I was gone. She told me about the miscarriage, about the whole depression thing... She told me she got addicted to self-harm and about the problems she's ben having with her mother," Damon explained. "We talked a lot in the attic and now that I know the problems she has in her life, I want to help her because I don't want to see her suffering."

"She got hurt because of you, Damon," Grayson said. "I was the one who saw every single thing she tried to kill herself... I almost lost my daughter. I can't even think about living that time again so if you don't think you can live her expectations, you better end everything before you leave again. Or even better... Don't even start anything,"

"I understand your concern, Grayson," Damon smirked. "I really love Elena and I'll do everything to keep her from getting hurt..."

"Damon, Elena is happy. She is smiling and I haven't seen my daughter smiling in a really long time. She is like this because of you... I'm trusting you with her," Grayson said. "Don't make me regret it,"

"I won't... I want to help her beat the depression," Damon smiled. "If I'm the reason why she started self-harming, I want to be the reason why she let it go," He explained.

"Elena is not the same girl from years ago, Damon... You haven't seen her in her worst way yet. She will always fear you're gonna leave her," Grayson said. "Miranda rejects Elena. That's probably the worst thing..."

"I want to be there for her when the worst happens, Grayson. I want to take care of her, I swear," Damon said. "I will do my best so Miranda won't make her suffer..."

"Hey Damon," Elena smiled walking down the stairs.

Damon stood up from the couch right away and Elena walked towards him. They greeted each other with a kiss on the lips.

"Where are you going?" Grayson asked.

"I'm gonna take her to get some ice cream..." Damon smiled.

"I want you home before it gets dark," Grayson looked at Elena.

"She will be," Damon said.

Damon hadn't gone to Elena's house by car since the ice cream shop was only a few blocks from there. Damon and Elena walked hand and in hand and when they got there, they noticed a boy and a girl sitting on the sidewalk in front of the shop. The boy was couting his coins and the girl was waiting, smiling at him. They couldn't help but smile at the two kids and remember one moment they had shared when they were around those kids' age.

_Damon and Elena were running through the streets from Mystic Falls with their backpacks hitting their backs while they ran. They had just left school and they wanted to get some ice cream. Elena was eight years old while Damon was ten. The ice cream shop got crowded by that time of the afternoon. Damon sat on the sidewalk and took the five dollars bill he had gotten from his father that morning._

_"Chocolate and dark chocolate please," Damon smiled to the attended._

_"You need two more dollars to get two flavors,"_

_"Is the ice cream big?" Damon asked._

_"Yes," She smiled._

_Damon opened a pocket of his backpack and grabbed a few coins. He counted them and he smiled knowing it was enough. The attended handed him the bowl of ice cream and he walked with Elena to the sidewalk._

_"The tables are all full," Elena said._

_"Come here," Damon held Elena's small hand and they crossed the street, sitting on a bench. "Your spoon," He smiled after they sat down._

_"Why didn't you tell Stefan to come?" Elena asked. "He loves ice cream!" _

_"I wanted to be alone with you..." Damon looked at the floor blushing._

_"You're so nice..." Elena smiled kissing him on the cheek._

"Sorry, Mary, I don't have enough," The eleven years old boy said to the girl.

"We can buy a small one..."

"No, sorry... I still don't have enough,"

"Hi," Damon smiled at the kids, "Here, buy the coolest ice cream they have," He said handing the boy a twenty dollars bill.

"Are you sure, sir?" The boy and the girl looked up at Damon at the same time.

"As long as you don't call me sir, I'm sure," Damon laughed.

"Thank you so much!" The boy and the girl hugged Damon.

"Which flavor do you want?" Damon asked Elena.

"Are we gonna share?" Elena asked.

"Do you wanna share?" Damon rolled his eyes smiling.

"Can I get colored sprinkles?" Elena asked.

"Yes, you can," Damon laughed.

"Then we can share..." Elena smiled.

"What else do you want?" Damon asked while Elena sat at the table.

"Surprise me," Elena smiled.

[...]

"I'm gonna park the car..." Grayson said stopping the car in front of the door to the airport.

Elena and Damon got out of the car and Damon grabbed his bag in the trunk. They walked into the airport hand in hand while Grayson drove to the parking lot.

"I don't want you to go..." Elena wrapped her arms around his body.

"We still have some time, Lena," Damon smiled.

"Why did you ask my father to drive us here?" Elena asked smiling. "I'm not freaking out anymore," She laughed. "I can drive alone..."

"I know but I want to talk to him before I leave..."

"So you and my dad have secrets now?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, we just have similar interests when it comes to you..." Damon smiled kissing her cheek.

"Hey guys," Grayson said approaching them. "Have you done the check in, Damon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did it online..." He answered.

"Sweet, Jeremy asked me to buy him some things in that store he likes so I'm gonna go there... Where is your gate?" He asked Damon.

"Gate 3," Damon said.

"I'll see you guys there then," Grayson said and left Damon and Elena alone.

"So," Damon turned, being face to face to Elena. "Are you up for one last dinner date before I go back to LA?" He asked sweetly.

"I will say yes in one condition," Elena said smiling.

"And what would that condition be?" Damon rolled his eyes while interlacing his fingers on hers.

"Stop reminding myself that we only have a few hours left before you travel across the country having no idea of when we will see each other again..." Elena was already missing him and she didn't want to hide it from him. She wanted Damon to know how much he meant for her.

"Okay," Damon laughed. "Want to go on a dinner date, Mrs. Gilbert?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Salvatore," Elena said and they both started laughing.

That airport didn't have a lot of options for dining so Damon made sure to choose the best place. It was a nice pizzeria and they soon got a table for two.

[...]

"Flight 4344 now boarding to Los Angeles," They heard a woman say in the microphones of the airport.

Elena and Damon stood up from the bench at the same time and Damon pulled her into a tight hug. When Elena broke the hug, she looked at him and focused on his blue eyes.

"I'll give you this second chance, Damon," Elena smiled at him. "I'm not saying things will be like they used to be but they can still work out," She explained.

"I promise you I will call you," Damon smiled. "I will keep this promise as long as you keep yours,"

"I will tell you every time I feel bad even if it's three o'clock in the morning for you... Don't worry, I will call you every time something is wrong,"

"I don't know when I'll come back to Mystic Falls, Elena..."

"Don't worry... Everything will be okay if we keep in touch," Elena smiled.

"I swear, Lena, I'm not gonna make the same stupid mistake I did two years ago..."

"I believe in you, Damon," Elena smiled. "I've started trusting you again so don't waste it,"

"I won't," He smirked. "What is worrying me right now is leaving you..." Damon had sadness in his eyes. "I'll be across the country while I should be here taking care of you!"

"Damon, I'll be okay," Elena laughed.

"Study and you'll get through your SAT's," Damon smiled. "You're gonna pass them, sweetie... Don't worry," He said.

"I will, Damon," Elena smiled.

"Grayson?" Damon called Grayson and Elena backed off from him a little.

"Yes, Damon?" Grayson asked approaching him.

"If she ever needs someone else just call me..." Damon asked. "Depending on the situation I'll catch a plane and come back," He explained.

"Alright," Grayson smiled.

"Is that thing we planned still up?" Damon asked trying to whisper so Elena wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, if it's up to me, the answer is yes." Grayson answered. "So, call me when this will happen and I will let her know," He smiled.

"What are you two planning?" Elena asked laughing.

"Something between men," Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena stared at him still wanting an answer but Damon wouldn't give it to her. He put both of his hands on her waist and pulled Elena by her waist, kissing her.

"I will miss you, girl," Damon caressed her cheek.

Elena wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. Damon noticed when she looked at him and a tear fell from her eye.

"I won't forget you, Elena," Damon smiled hugging her tightly. "This time everything will be different. I promise," He said softly. "You have my cellphone number, my house phone number and even my address... We will be in touch and we will talk every day,"

"I love you Damon," Elena smiled.

Damon kissed her forehead then interlaced their hands. They walked hand in hand to the gate and they began to slowly let go of each others hand while Damon walked into the gate.

"I love you," Elena read on his lips a second before he disappeared into the gate.

Elena felt Grayson's hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, hugging her father the tightest she could.

"Damon won't forget you, honey," Grayson caressed her hair. "This time it will be real for you two," He smiled hugging his crying daughter.

"I know but I hate that he had to go..." Elena said.

"You've started dating a week ago but Damon will call you, sweetie. He won't do the same mistake again,"

"I know, dad..."

Elena and Grayson started walking in the direction to the parking lot of the airport and Grayson was still hugging her. They heard Elena's cellphone ringing and she grabbed it from her pocket right away.

Miss you already, honey pie. Elena laughed at the text message from Damon. That time, things were really going to be different. That time, Damon wouldn't forget about her.

**_First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! We had 24 and that made me insanely happy! Thank you! Well, don't kill me for taking Damon away now that things were going great between Delena. I didn't describe their week because the main idea here was the conversation between Damon and Grayson and Damon leaving._**

**_Now that Damon is back in LA, things will run a little faster. Next chapter will already be two weeks later because of what is going to happen. There will be tension next chapter. A LOT of tension! :0_**

**_Please review! I'm a very nice girl and I post chapter every day! Let's get 24 reviews again? Maybe even more?_**

**_PS: Miranda will be in next chapter. What is going to happen?!_**


	14. Suicide

**As I had mentioned last chapter, this one has a lot of tension and sadness. I don't have the intention to hurt anyone that might have some problems like Elena's by writing the fight between her and her mother. That kind of fight and the things Miranda tells her are important for the development of the story.**

**Chapter 13 - Suicide**

**_3 weeks later..._**

"_Goodnight mon cherie,_" Damon answered his cellphone as soon as it started ringing.

"Hi," Elena said softly.

"_How are you?_" Damon asked.

"I'm okay... I'm trying to control myself and I'm three weeks clean so yeah, I guess that's a good thing,"

"_Of course it's a good thing, sweetheart!_" Damon said happy. "_I'm proud of you, girl!_"

"Thanks..." Elena smiled. "What about you, Damon? How have you been?"

"_I'm good! I just got back from my football practice... It was awesome! We have this huge game in two days and we have to win! Every year we have games between colleges from all over the country and if we lose the game, we can't even start and UCLA is out..._"

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna win," Elena said. "I mean, you're in the team so..."

"_I'm not that good..."_

"I know you are and I also know you're gonna rock and destroy the other team!"

_"I hope so..."_ Damon said. "_I bought you something today. Alex and I were walking through the neighborhood after we left class and I saw this and it reminded me so much of you..."_

"What is it?!" Elena aske excitedly.

"_I'm not gonna tell you! It's a surprise..."_

"Damon, we don't even know when we're gonna see each other again... Tell me, please!" She begged.

"_No, sorry," _Damon said playful. _"It's gonna be a surprise. Period."_

"Ugh. I hate surprises!"

_"I know..." _Damon laughed.

"So, are there new girls over there?" Elena asked trying to seem natural. "You're probably getting a lot of eyes on your hot body,"

"_Yeah, you know... Today this blond girl came to me and she was really hot!" _Damon said. _"She had long hair and it had waves... Well, she looked like an angel with those blue eyes and that hair. She came to me and invited me to come over her place tonight," _He explained. "_I heard she is really good in bed..."_

"You idiot," Elena said and Damon started laughing.

"_How did you know I was lying?"_

"We might have stayed apart for two years but you'll never like blondes when you have a brunette... Come on, you should have come up with a better lie,"

_"Oh yeah, that's true but you know... My brunette is across the country, the blonde one is here,"_

"You probably don't even know her name, Damon," Elena rolled her eyes. "And you better stop flirting with everyone before I go there and kill you,"

_"Easy, girl, easy," _Damon couldn't help but laugh at her jealousy.

"Behave," Elena said serious.

_"I will..." _Damon said. "_How was the SAT's yesterday? I asked you to call me after you finished it but you didn't even texted me... Where were you yesterday, by the way? I thought we had agreed to talk every day... You're the one disappearing, hun? Don't you dare blame me later..."_

"I was so tired after the text that I came home and slept for half of the afternoon... Then my dad took me and Jeremy to have dinner in this cool restaurant and we got home late so he made me go to bed," Elena explained. "I was gonna call you but he took away my phone so I wouldn't stay awake," She laughed. "I think I did good... I have my hopes on and I think I can make it!"

_"That's awesome, Elena! You're gonna make it, don't worry,"_

"Elena, time to hang up..." Grayson said stopping by Elena's room.

"Come on, dad, we didn't talk yesterday..." Elena begged pouting.

"Elena..." Grayson said.

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to him," Elena asked. "Leave!" She laughed at her father, who was standing at her door waiting for her to hang up.

"You have five minutes... If I come back here and you're still on the phone, you're gonna stay without it for a week..."

"Why do you treat me as if I was twelve years old?" Elena asked laughing.

"Because I know it's eight o'clock in Los Angeles and if I don't make you turn it off, you're gonna spend the whole night talking to him and you're not gonna sleep..." Grayson said.

"Okay, I'm gonna hang up but give me some privacy..." She asked. "Go provoke Jeremy!"

_"What's going on there?" _Damon asked laughing.

"My dad wants me to go to bed... He is right about the part that I'll spend the whole night awake talking to you... He is going to New York tomorrow. The hospital is sending a few doctors there to study for four days so he is going."

_"You're not gonna stay alone, are you?" _Damon's voice tone suddenly changed from the funny and playful one to the nervous and worried one.

"No, Jeremy will stay here... My dad doesn't let me stay alone in case something happens,"

_"I'm with him in this part..." _Damon said. _"I will call you in the morning... Goodnight. Sleep with angels and have dreams with me," _He said.

"Goodnight, honey." Elena said.

_"I love you!" _Damon yelled.

"I love you more..." Elena said and hanged up.

"I know you're gonna spend the entire night on the phone with him during the next few days... You don't need to do it tonight as well,"

"I'm going to sleep, dad, don't worry," Elena smiled.

Grayson walked into his own bedroom and when Jeremy made sure he had closed his door, he ran into Elena's bedroom. Elena almost screamed in fright but Jeremy put his hand on her mouth.

"What's your problem?" Elena asked laughing.

"I need you to do a favor to me," Jeremy asked.

"I already told you I'm not telling any girl you want her," Elena said. "You have to do it yourself!"

"I don't want that because I've already done that and we've been going out for a few days..."

"So what do you need from me? Some tips?" She laughed making fun of him. "How to treat a girl right? How we feel? What we want? What we like?" She kept joking with her brother.

"Elena, stop!" Jeremy asked. "How much is a condom?" He whispered.

"What?" Elena's eyes widened in shock.

"Come on, Elena, it's not like you're a virgin..." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy!"

"How much is it?" He asked again.

"I don't know... Around five bucks the box, I guess,"

"I give you twenty if you buy one box for me..." Jeremy suggested.

"You were just waiting for dad to go away so you could bring her here, weren't you?" Elena asked.

"Maybe..." Jeremy looked down.

"What does mom think about this?"

"She doesn't even know I'm here..." Jeremy said. "Mom doesn't want me to spend time with you. She said you're gonna influence me and stuff. So I told her I was going to spend these days at a friend's house doing some school project," He explained.

"You're risking yourself, Jer..."

"You have nowhere else to stay, Lena," He caressed her hand. "Stefan and Bonnie went to college, Caroline went to Miami with Tyler to go shopping and Matt is visiting his sister miles away from here..."

"Thirty bucks and I will buy you the box tomorrow," Elena smiled.

"Deal," Jeremy smiled and grabbed two bills from his pocket. Elena looked at him surprised. "I knew I would be able to convince you," He smiled explaining why he already the money. "You're the best sister ever!"

"I'm the only sister you have, silly," Elena messed his hair.

"You know what I mean,"

[...]

Jeremy was in the living room playing Xbox while Elena went to the Mystic Grill to buy them some dinner. He was paying so much attention to his game that he didn't even notice when the door opened.

"We're going home!" Miranda yelled pulling the video game out of the plug turning it off.

"What are you two doing here?" Jeremy asked looking at Miranda and John.

"I ran into your friend this morning and he didn't even know what lie to tell me when I asked if you're good at his place..." John said.

"I'm not letting Elena alone here," Jeremy said.

"I'm your mother and I'm telling you that you're not going to stay here so let's go," Miranda grabbed her arm. "I don't want you near that sick girl,"

Jeremy didn't want to listen to any more word from his mother or even from his stepfather. He just went upstairs to grab his cellphone and text Elena but it was already too late and she had already come home.

Elena left the food on the kitchen counter and walked up the stairs looking for Jeremy. When she was halfway through the top of the stairs, she noticed there was someone in her bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena yelled finding Miranda and John inside her bedroom.

Elena looked around and noticed they had looked through some of her stuff since some drawers were open. The second door of her chest of drawers was open and they had thrown everything from it on her bed. Elena had around eight blades, four recipients with medicines from the time she had to stay in the hospital and two scissors. These things were all on her bed with the box of condoms she had bought that morning.

"You're gonna leave now," Elena yelled.

"We are waiting for Jeremy. He will come home with us," Miranda said.

"Get out of my room now!" Elena said angry.

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave my son with someone who has stuff like this in her drawer?" Miranda yelled pointing to Elena's things.

"Jeremy wants to stay here... It was his choice to come!"

"He lied to me!" Miranda said. "He is not staying with you!"

"He is my brother..."

"Elena, don't you see? You're sick!" Miranda yelled at hee face. "You're crazy and sick! You are a disappointment to this family! You ruined my family and people feel pity of me when they see me at the street..." She said. "They ask me how you are and how you've been handling things. I'm tired of that."

"You don't need to tell people you're my mother. I'm not your daughter anymore and I'm pretty aware of that,"

"Why do you even need this?" Miranda asked opening the recipients and throwing the medicines on the floor. "Oh I know, because you can't handle a few sadness in your life!" She yelled. "What kind of person hurts herself when she is sad? You couldn't handle a break up! What's your problem?"

"Leave..." Elena ordered pointing to the door.

"Not without my son!" Miranda yelled.

"Do you think it's good for your mother to have society giving her condolences because she has a daughter like you?" John asked.

Elena was trying hard to not burst into tears because she didn't want her mother to see what she was doing to her. She didn't want Miranda to know that she could get hurt because it meant she cared too much.

"What did you do to get Damon to date you again?" She asked. "Because let's face it, Damon ia a hot college guy who can get any hot beautiful girl he wants... Why would he want someone fucked up like you? Someone who slices her skin every time something bad happens because she doesn't know how to control her problems? Why would he want someone that needs medicines to get through the day?"

"Stop!" Elena yelled, not able to hold the tears anymore.

"What did you give to him?"

"Nothing! Damon loves me..."

"Oh yeah! Of course he does! That's why he is here with you..." Miranda smiled ironically.

"He needs to go to college but that doesn't mean we aren't together,"

"You're so stupid to think that Damon loves you!" She laughed. "How can someone love you?"

Elena was crying so much her vision was starting to get blured but Miranda wouldn't stop talking soon and Elena was fighting hard against the will to jump on Miranda's neck.

"I bet he has already found someone in Los Angeles," Miranda rolled her eyes through the room. "I still can't believe Grayson give you such nice things... You should be in the mental hospital along with the mental illness' people!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena pushed John when he opened the box of condoms and threw them on the floor. Elena wasn't stable and although she knew she had to get out of that room, she couldn't. She was feeling so bad with everything Miranda was telling her that she could barely move her feet.

"I should have thought you used sex to get Damon back!" Miranda said. "Was it good? Did he like to fuck a girl with a body covered with scars you have?"

"Why do you even need them now?" John asked. "You made so much drama because of him and now you're cheating on him? I guess being sick isn't enough for you... You have to be a whore too!" He yelled.

"I'm not a whore!" Elena yelled back. "I may be sick but I don't use sex to get anyone..." Elena said angry. "Stop going through my stuff!" She yelled when John opened her wardrobe. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your father and you owe me some respect!" John yelled. "God, what did I do to deserve this thing?" He asked talking about Elena.

"Just because you are married to the woman who gave birth to me, that doesn't make you my father!"

"What? Do you really think that stupid doctor is your father?" John asked holding Elena's arm tightly. "Gosh, you're a lot more idiot than I thought!"

"I'm not your daughter! I wouldn't be your daughter not even if my mother had been a widow when she married you!"

"Tell her, Miranda!" John ordered. "Tell her how you fooled Grayson..."

"John is your father, Elena. Jeremy is Grayson's only child." Miranda said.

"You whore!" Elena yelled punching Miranda's face until she fell on the floor.

Jeremy had just left the shower and he ran to Elena's bedroom after listening to them yelling. He walked into the bedroom and saw Elena punching Miranda's face.

"You whore! You whore!" Elena yelled still crying. "You'd been cheating on my dad since you got married! You bitch!"

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked holding Elena.

Elena hugged Jeremy the tightest she could and cried on his shoulder. Jeremy caressed her back trying to calm her down but that wasn't helping in anything.

"You're the worst mother ever!" Jeremy yelled at Miranda. "You better start looking for a lawyer because dad is gonna try to keep me!" He said. "You can also forget you're a mother! You two are the sick ones here. You two. Not Elena. You!" Jeremy yelled walking out of the bedroom with Elena. "You two can now go home. If you don't leave right now I'm gonna call the police..."

Jeremy put Elena on the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab the food. However, when he walked into the living room, Elena wasn't there anymore.

[...]

Elena walked through the dark streets of Mystic Falls while she called Damon. He didn't answer so she thought he was in football practice.

"Damon," She started the voicemail crying. "I hope you rock the game tomorrow! I know you're gonna win this because you're incredible... I love you so much and I want you to be sure of it. I will always love you no matter how big is the distance between us. It doesn't matter if there is a country or even the whole universe between us... I will always love you," Elena said.

"Elena!" Elena heard Jeremy running behind her.

Elena then ran away from Jeremy. She didn't want to be in that world anymore. She wanted to die. Elena was running to the Principal Ave and as soon as the traffic light went green, Elena ran in front of a fast car and it hit her, throwing her across the room.

"ELENA!" It was everything Jeremy could say before running to his sister. "Elena, wake up, please..." Jeremy cried but he knew he couldn't touch her until the ambulance arrived. "Come on, Lena, please..."

"I... I... I didn't see her coming!" The man that was driving the car left the car and ran to Jeremy. "I swear!"

"She tried to kill herself..." Jeremy cried. "She is my sister... Please help her," He begged.

"I've called the ambulance... They are coming... You should tell your parents about the incident," The man said.

_**Hours later...**_

"Grayson, you're gonna have to put her in the hospital again..." The psychiatric said. "Elena was showing some progress but the fight with Miranda made her break..."

"I'm disgusted with Miranda... I can't believe she did that to her own daughter,"

"Elena will have to stay without anything that can be a trigger for her... The hospital is the best option,"

"I don't want to see her in that room all over again, Zoey," Grayson said. "I just can't see her in there..."

"You're a doctor so I'm pretty sure you're going to decide what's better for your daughter, Grayson," She smiled.

"Is he her boyfriend?" She pointed to Damon.

Elena was in the ICU and her room had a glass window to the hallway so the doctors could check on her and on the machines without having to go into the room.

"Yes... Elena called him before she jumped in front of the car. He noticed something was wrong so he ran to the airport and caught the first plane so he could get here the soonest as possible..." Grayson explained. "The doctors didn't want him to stay inside the room but I found a way for him to stay in there and he hasn't left her size since then," He smiled. "I came from New York as soon as Jeremy called me and I wanted to stay with her but Damon came all the way from Los Angeles so I let he stay there..."

"He must really love her..." Zoey said gazing how soft Damon caressed Elena's hand.

"I wasn't really sure but now I am," Grayson smiled. "He got here so desperated he was crying and scared..."

"So yes, he does love your daughter, Grayson,"

"I want to find a way to let them together or at least with a smaller distance between them..." Grayson wondered.

They looked at Damon and Elena again. Elena was still asleep because of the anesthesia from the surgery she had to do and Damon was holding her hand. He wasn't doing anything but that. The only thing he had to do that time was be there for her. No matter what he had to ditch back in Los Angeles.

_**Alright, this note is gonna be a little big haha. I think you'te shocked with what happened in this chapter. It started happy and funny and then it got sad and depressive. Miranda is the devil I described here and you needed to see how bad she is to Elena.**_

_**That scene is really important for the next chapters. How will Delena be after this? How will Elena face the consequences? Will Jeremy stay with Grayson? Well, I'm gonna answer all of this questions.**_

_**I know you're all wondering what Damon and Grayson were up to in last chapter and that will be explained in a while. Next chapter will have some time jump like this one but there WILL be scenes in the hospital. Moreover, I guess you know pretty well what Damon ditched so he could see Elena.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews on last chapter! I'm sorry if this one got too depressive but that's how I was feeling while writing the chapter. I hope you like it anyway! Again, the number of reviews wasn't what I was expecting so why don't you make me happy?! :D**_

_**Please review! They are super important to me and they make me so freaking happy... and about the surprise he bought to Elena, well, I haven't thought about it so I'd like to know what you want Damon to give to Elena. (He will give it to her in the hospital) LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**REVIEW IT!**_


	15. Hospital

**Chapter 14 - Hospital**

"Damon?" Grayson opened the door of Elena's room. "Don't you want to eat or drink something? You've been there for hours..."

"I want to be here when she wakes up, Grayson," Damon smiled still holding Elena's hand.

"I know you do... It's five in the morning and they had to give her two doses of anesthesia for the surgery so she will probably sleep the whole day today," He said. "Let's go down at the coffee shop... We can eat and have a talk,"

Damon let go of Elena's hand for the first time since he had gotten there and stood up. He left the room and walked with Grayson to the coffee shop.

"What do you want, Damon?" Grayson asked looking at the menu. "This one is on me,"

"I'm not really hungry..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to choose something or do I need to explain to you how many hours you've been without eating and how this will be bad for your healthy?" Grayson asked as if he was Damon's father.

"Cheese and ham sandwich and a coffee, please," Damon said and they both laughed.

"Two cheese and ham sandwiches and two coffees," Grayson asked the attendant.

"How is she, Grayson? Tell me as a doctor not a father," Damon asked after they sat down at a table.

"Well, Damon, she broke her left wrist and her right leg... She broke a small bone in her knee so she will have a plaster around it meaning she won't be able to walk," Grayson explained. "The wrist is nothing serious. She just broke it when she fell on the floor... She got some stiches on her head and they did a tomography as soon as she left the surgery. The results were urgent so we've already gotten them and nothing serious happened. Since the car hit her right on her belly, she needed the surgery to stop the internal bleeding... I know it's a lot of things but at least she is still alive,"

"Grayson, will you put her in the hospital again?" Damon asked sad and worried.

"The psichiatric wants me to do it but I'm trying to find a way not to do it... I don't want my daughter locked in a hospital room,"

"Miranda is her worst problem, right?" Grayson nodded. "Maybe you should do something so Elena won't stay near her..." Damon suggested. "I don't know... Mystic Falls is a small city so you'd have to move and that involves many things so I guess you can't do this..."

"Actually, I think this is a good idea, Damon," Grayon said thinking about what Damon had just said. "Elena needs to stay away from Miranda... Maybe if she stays far from her, she won't need to stay in the hospital,"

"That's just what I think, Grayson. I'm not a doctor so I don't know what she needs when it comes to her mental problems..."

"I'll think more about this idea of moving and I'll talk to her psichiatric..." Grayson smiled. "It might be a good way out," He said. "Jeremy told me something and I want you to know it because Elena will probably talk to you about it..."

"What is it?"

"She is not my biological daughter... Jeremy told me Miranda and John told her that last night and that's why Elena got even worse," Grayson explained.

"And you're okay with it?" Damon asked surprised. "I mean, you don't see nervous or in denial..."

"Damon, I was Miranda's husband when she got pregnant and during the whole pregnancy, I fell in love with the baby... Then I held Elena in my arms and everything was so perfect. I've raised her and loved her for eighteen years! Since she was thirteen and ran away from Miranda's house, our friendship only grew stronger and we love each other like father and daughter... For me, things aren't going to change just because it wasn't my guys that got into Miranda," They couldn't help but laugh at what Grayson had just said. "But seriously... That won't change anything. Elena is still my baby girl," He smiled.

"I hope Elena handles as well as you're doing," Damon said.

"Elena will be mad and she will probably be in denial for a while..." Grayson said. "She can't accept the fact that Miranda cheated on me. She has been looking at Miranda with a disgusting look every time she sees her since she found out about the cheating..."

"Dad!" They heard Jeremy. "I've finally found you!"

"What are you doing here so early, Jeremy?" Grayson asked surprised.

"I want to know how my sister is..." Jeremy said. "I could barely sleep. She is not going to die, right dad?"

"No, of course not," Grayson said. "She hasn't woken up yet but she will survive, Jer," He said. "You should go home and rest... I will call you when you can see Elena,"

"Can I go to your place?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course," Grayson smiled. "Here," He handed his son the key of the house.

"Thanks, dad," Jeremy smiled.

[...]

"You're probably the best boyfriend ever..." Zoey glanced at Damon while walking towards Elena's bed to check her heart beat.

"I try," Damon smirked.

"Damon?" Elena whispered opening her eyes slowly.

"I'm here..." Damon stood up from the armchair right away and held her hand tightly.

"Damon..." She whispered again.

"Elena, I'm here, it's me..." Damon smiled caressing her face. "How are you feeling?"

"My leg... It hurts!" Elena complained.

"You broke a bone of your knee so it's gonna hurt for a while..." Zoey said. "I'm gonna look for the doctor and he will give you a pain killer,"

"Alright..." Elena smiled and Zoey left the room. "Did you win the game?" She asked Damon.

"Actually, the game is happening right now," Damon said looking at his watch.

"Damon! You were supposed to be there!" Elena said.

"No, Elena, my girlfriend has just attempted suicide so yeah, this hospital is the only place I should be right now..." Damon explained

"You can't just ditch a game, Damon! I'm pretty sure you didn't even tell the coach you wouldn't be able to play,"

"Okay, so you're saying you'd rather be lonely here than have me here taking care of you?" Damon rolled his eyes mad.

"No, Damon, I'm just saying that right now you should be there, playing... I won't let you stop living your life because of me," Elena said serious. "You ditched the game and God knows what else because of me. This is wrong... If your team loses, it's gonna be my fault,"

"Elena, won't game will not kick me out of the team! But you know what? If you want so bad for me to go then I'm going," Damon opened the door and left.

"First fight?" Grayson asked meeting Damon at the hallway.

"She is so in denial that she started blaming me for not going to the game!" Damon said. "Wasn't she supposed to be happy that I came all the way from Los Angeles to be with her during this rough time?"

"Give her some time, Damon," Grayson said touching his shoulder. "She will need a while to go back to that soft personality..."

"I'm worried about her..."

"Don't worry... The last time she tried to kill herself she woke up exactly like this," Grayson said. "I'm gonna go talk to her... Let's hope I can accept that you're here,"

"Thanks," Damon smiled.

"Sweetie?" Grayson asked walking into the room.

"Why did you let Damon stay?!" Elena asked.

"Elena, you are not right in this fight you two just had," Grayson said. "Damon caught a plane as soon as he heard your voicemail. He knew you were going to do something stupid so he came right away. Jeremy called me and I did the same! I caught the first flight and came from New York. Obviously, I got here first so I saw when he rushed into the hospital crying his eyes out,"

"Still, dad! I know how important this game was to him and he gave it up so he could come... I don't want his life to change because of me..."

"Yeah, the game was important to Damon. If he is here, it means you're even more important than the game, sweetie," Grayson explained. "You've just tried to kill yourself, Elena, I'm glad Damon came because I have so many things to do I won't be able to stay with you all the time..."

"When can I go home?" Elena asked already complaining.

"Two weeks," Grayson said and Elena looked at him shocked. "The doctors want you to stay here so they can check on you anytime they want. You hit your head so they want to make sure nothing bad will happen to you because of it," He explained. "Damon will stay here with you for a few days..."

"Can you tell him to come in?" Elena asked.

"Do you want him to sleep here? I think he will love if you let him stay here with you…"

"Yeah, I want to ask him about that," Elena smiled.

Grayson left the room, going straight to Zoey's office, so Damon walked in. Elena smiled at Damon as soon as he walked to her bed and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "I overreacted,"

"That's okay," Damon smirked grabbing her right hand.

"Did you bring the surprise you bought me?" Elena asked softly.

"How do you know I brought it with me?" Damon rolled his blue eyes playfully.

"Because you promised me you would give it to me the next time we saw each other…" Elena smiled.

Damon grabbed his backpack and took a box from its inside. The box was small but also a little heavy. He sat on the edge of the bed to help her open the present. Elena smiled as she opened the music box and _All You Need Is Love _started playing while a small doll span.

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Damon..." Elena said pulling Damon into a kiss. "You're going to spend the night here with me, aren't you?"

"Of course," Damon smiled. "Your father is talking to Zoey about you… They need to decide what they are going to do with you,"

"Don't let them put me in the mental hospital again, Damon! Please!" Elena begged about to cry.

"Your father doesn't want you to stay in the mental hospital again… He said being locked in a room without anything you like will only make things worse. I think you don't really have to worry about it…" Damon explained.

"Can you lay here with me?" Elena pouted sweetly.

"On your bed?" Damon asked surprised.

"No, Damon, on the floor!" Elena laughed ironically. "Come here!"

Damon laid on the bed, by Elena's left size so he wouldn't hurt her broken leg, and started caressing her arm, which had the plaster around her wrist.

"At least you won't be able to harm this arm…" Damon said.

"Come here," Elena put her hand behind Damon's and pulled his face to hers.

Elena placed her lips on his softly and kissed him the best she could. They were not in a very comfortable position but the kiss was good anyway. Their tongues had just started playing with each other when they heard the door opening.

"Elena, I don't know if you know but this bed is only for you…" Zoey laughed.

"I know… I just missed him and I wanted to have him this close to me," Elena explained with a smile on her face.

"You are teenagers… Even if I tell you not to make out, you are going to make out so I'm not gonna waste my time here," Zoey explained. "I came here to tell you that tomorrow we will be doing a therapy session, Elena. This session will be done in two different parts. The first part, you're gonna tell me about what Miranda told you, what she did to you, your reactions, what made you want to kill yourself… This kind of stuff," She said. "That's why I want you to have someone with you. We both know this is not something good to talk about it but we need to. I want you to have someone with you so you'll have someone you really love to hug you and be there for you when it starts to get hard to talk…"

"Can Damon go with me?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Zoey smiled. "As long as you tell me everything… I mean, if there are things you haven't told him and you still don't want him to know, don't take him because you are going to tell me everything. You know how therapy works and you can't hide anything from me," She explained.

"I know, Zoey," Elena smiled. "Damon will stay with me… What's the second part?"

"Well, during the second part, I will talk to Damon, Grayson and your brother… I want to know your feelings and actions from their point of view but then I'm gonna tell you everything they said…"

"Alright…" Elena said holding Damon's hand tightly.

_**Two weeks later…**_

"_Welcome to San Diego," _Elena read the sign of the road as Damon turned the car to the left, leaving the road. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Elena was on the passenger seat of the car while Grayson was driving and Damon was on the backseat.

"Well, Elena, I haven't told you yet because I kind of wanted everything to be perfect but we're going to live here..." Grayson explained looking at her.

"What? We're moving and you haven't told me?!" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah," Grayson laughed.

"But why San Diego?" Elena asked. "I mean, it's not like you love this city..."

_"Harry, may I come in?" Grayson asked walking into his boss' office._

_"Of course, Grayson!" Harry said happy. "What brings you here?"_

_"You're probably aware of what's been going on in my family right now... Elena and Miranda can't handle each other, Elena attempted suicide and Zoey said she has to come back to the mental hospital otherwise something bad may happen..."_

_"Yes, I've heard about her. I'm sorry,"_

_"Do you know Damon?" Grayson asked._

_"Her boyfriend? The one who doesn't leave her room?" Harry laughed and Grayson nodded._

_"Exactly," Grayson said. "He suggested I moved out of town with Elena so she won't have to see Miranda... I was thinking, maybe you could transfer me,"_

_"So you're asking me to find you a job in another city?" Harry asked._

_"Yes, Harry," Grayson said. "I know you are always in touch with many hospitals around the country and since you're the in the highest position here, I came here to talk to you,"_

_"Well, Grayson, I can send you to another city but that's really what you want?" Harry asked checking the hospitals in his laptop._

_"Yes, I think this will be the best for Elena... We will be able to have a fresh start and we can try to have a different life,"_

_"Do you have any idea of a city you'd like to go, Grayson?"_

_"I'm doing everything to my daughter, Harry. I need to see her happy... So anywhere in California," Grayson smiled._

_"I will have to call the hospitals and see if there is a job for you there... I have three options there," He explained. "Sacramento, San Diego and San Francisco..."_

_"San Diego would be the best. I want the closest to LA as possible..." He said. "I'll see what I can do and I'll give you an answer tomorrow,"_

_"Thank you, Harry," Grayson smiled._

"Your father did everything he could so he could take you to a city not too far from LA," Damon said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Elena's eyes shone.

"He is not," Grayson laughed. "San Diego is around three hours away from Los Angeles so you'll be able to see Damon more often," He explained.

"For real?" Elena still couldn't believe in how perfect that situation was.

"Yeah," Grayson and Damon said at the same time.

"I will explain everything to you when we get to our new house," Grayson said. "I paid an extra tax and they brought all of our furniture and things here,"

"I know you thought you were going to Los Angeles with me but your dad wanted this to be a surprise..."

"It's perfect... But what about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy wanted to live with us but I'd never force him to move to a city this far from Mystic Falls... He has friends, school and a life there so we agreed he would stay there. He will be leaving with Miranda but I told him that if he doesn't have a test or anything else to do for school, he can come visit us anytime he wants..."

They arrived their new house a few minutes later and Grayson opened the door while carrying the bags since Elena was using Damon to help her walk. The living room was smaller than the one from Mystic Falls but the furniture were all the same so it wouldn't be difficult for them to get used to it. Elena noticed Grayson had bought a Wii, a Xbox and a PS3.

The kitchen was a lot different though. The furniture was all made of brown wood, there was a counter in the middle of it and there was also a table for four people there. There was a glass door which led to a beautiful backyard. When they walked up the stairs, Elena and Damon noticed Elena's room had nothing but boxes.

"I decided to leave your boxers here... So you can make your room exactly like you want," Grayson explained. "Now that Damon is here you two can do it together,"

"Thanks, dad!" Elena hugged him.

"Your bedroom doesn't have a bathroom but you can use this one in the hallway... My room has one so this one will be all yours," He explained. "You can also arrange it exactly how you like it,"

"Okay, I think Damon and I will have a lot of things to do today..." Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I think Damon has other plans for today, honey," Grayson laughed. "But anyway, I'll have to go to the hospital for a couple of hours but I'll tell you two everything you need to know first,"

_**I was supposed to upload this chapter earlier but I had some personal problems and I wasn't able to finish it earlier. I'm not gonna write much here because I want to upload it soon. Haha TVD will start in less than one hour!**_

_**THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! We got 28 I think! I'm so happy! If you were on my tumblr today, you probably know I had a depression relapse… I got so happy when I read the reviews that I started feeling better so thank you!**_

_**Well, Elena and Grayson will live in San Diego for now on and in next chapter you'll understand everything Grayson has planned so Elena won't have to go to the mental hospital again.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! And I also hope you're gonna review here just like you did last chapter! Pleaseeeee make bukibuki happy during this rough patch for me! :D**_

_**Love you all!**_


	16. San Diego

**Chapter 15 – San Diego**

Damon held Elena bridal style while he walked down the stairs and then placed her on the couch. He sat by her side, wrapping one of his arms around her, kissed her forehead and then they waited for Grayson to go talk to them. He walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Elena, I will be working a lot here in San Diego and there is no way I'm letting you alone in this house," Grayson started. "Your therapist told me you had to stay in the hospital even if just for a short period of time but I don't want to see you there again."

"Damon told me you'd put me in the hospital…" Elena said.

"I won't. I had many talks with Zoey so we could decide what was better for you. You were a lot better before your talk to Miranda… You were happy with Damon, you did well on your SAT's and you hadn't self-harmed in a while. All of these mean you _can _change if you want and if you have people to help you…" Grayson explained.

"Zoey talked to me around five times…" Damon looked at Elena. "She wanted to know about how we used to be when I left to college and how we've been acting with each other now," He explained. "I told her everything she needed to know and I also told her that I would do anything to help you,"

"I've hired a nurse and she will stay here with you. She will help you with everything since you can't walk a lot and it's difficult for you to do stuff like taking a shower or even walking up the stairs because of your knee and wrist... She will be here to make sure you're gonna be okay." Grayson explained.

"Why do I need a nurse?" Elena complained pouting.

"You won't have access to your medicines so the nurse will be in charge of giving them to you when you need them," Grayson said. "You're taking two different types of anti-depressives, which you need to take every night so she will make sure to give them to you. If you have a headache, cramps or any other kind of pain, you're gonna ask her and she will give you exactly what you need…"

"You two think I'm gonna try to kill myself again…" Elena looked down.

"No, Elena, we don't think that. Actually, we just hope you'll be happier now that you'll be able to have a different life," Damon said.

"We will have to keep a few things from you, yes, but you'll get them back as long as you show us you're better…" Grayson explained. "Zoey told me to keep you away from anything that you can use to hurt yourself so you'll notice that the knives, scissors and all the objects like this are locked in drawers that only I will have the keys to. I didn't go through your stuff but I'd like if you gave me the things you use to self-harm..."

"Okay..." Elena said.

Elena knew she was in a bad and critic situation but she wanted to get better. She wanted to change. During the days she spent in the hospital, recovering from her suicide attempt, she noticed how sad and lost both Damon and Grayson were to see her like that. Elena didn't want to cause them any pain but she was starting to notice that she was making them sad and that was the last thing she wanted. Therefore, Elena was ready and sure that she was going to do her best to change.

"I'll make sure she gives you everything, Grayson," Damon smiled.

"Good," Grayson said. "I don't want you to go out so as you can see, you will have a lot of stuff to do here... The nurse will keep you in here and she will work every weekday," He said.

"Aren't you going to work at the weekend?" Elena asked thinking Grayson would be the one to stay there with her during the weekends.

"I will but Damon and I have been talking a lot about these changes in your life and we decided something..."

"I will come visit you every weekend," Damon smiled at her. "I will leave Friday as soon as I leave university and I'll come back on Monday morning," He explained. "I've done some things at college so I won't have classes on Monday morning... Only Monday afternoon so I will be able to stay with you a little longer,"

"I'm gonna see you every week?" Elena smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes," Damon said.

"Oh my God!" Elena hugged him the tightest she could.

"Damon will take care of you during the weekends," Grayson said.

"This is so perfect..."

"There are three new video-games in this living room for you, I bought you a new laptop and since you love writing diaries, I bought you a few empty ones so you can write anytime you feel like doing it," Grayson smiled.

"You didn't need to spend this amount of money, dad!" Elena said shocked.

"Yeah, I did need," Grayson said. "I don't want you to get bored here… Are you two going to be okay? I need to go to the hospital to talk to the nurse and to the doctor that will tell me about my new job..."

"Yeah, we will be fine," Elena smiled.

"I will keep an eye on her, don't worry," Damon said.

[...]

Damon and Elena were in her new bedroom taking her stuff out of her boxes when they got to a box with many things from the time they used to date. Damon grabbed a small heavy box and when he opened it, he found three snow globes.

"Miami, Chicago and Fort Lauderdale..." Damon mentioned the cities from the snow globes.

"I want to have snow globes from all the cities we've ever been to together..." Elena explained smiling. "Remember when you got me drunk in Miami?" Damon rolled his eyes pretending he did not remember that moment. "Yeah, I do and I'm pretty sure you do as well..." She laughed.

"How will I ever forget about that?" Damon laughed. "We had sex in the sea... That's not something I'll forget. You said you'd never drink cocktails ever again," He just couldn't stop laughing.

"You just kept them coming! It was your fault I got that drunk!" Elena hit his arm playfully.

"Where do you want the snow globes to stay?" Damon asked. "I think they will be nice on the highest shelf of that bookcase," He pointed to the bookcase next to her bed. The bookcase had a small cupboard in the middle and two sides left were parted in two shelves each. "It's not so small so they won't fall and break,"

"Yeah, that's a good idea… I'll leave the whole shelf for my snow globes," Elena smiled. "I want you to fill it with them, hun?" She said kissing him.

"As you wish, Ma'am," Damon smirked. "When you less imagine, you will have fifty snow globes on this shelf…"

"You're not gonna take me to 47 more places," Elena laughed.

"Let's see…" Damon looked at the ceiling. "We can buy one from here, I plan on taking you to Los Angeles soon and we also have Paris,"

"That's three cities, Damon, not forty-seven,"

"What my girl wants, my girl gets," Damon smiled pulling her into another kiss. "So yeah, you're gonna have fifty snow globes… We have our entire lives to do that,"

"Do you remember this one?" Elena showed Damon a stuffed giraffe.

"Yes… I gave it to you on your sixth birthday,"

"You were so in love with me," Elena rolled her eyes.

"I was not," Damon tried not to blush.

"Yes you were!" Elena laughed. "You were acting just like you are right now… Blushing until you are as red as a tomato,"

Damon placed all of Elena's books on the shelves next to her bed, just like she had asked him, and then, a few, stayed above the furniture. He also set up her bed with the beautiful purple bedclothes Grayson had bought her. They took a couple more hours but Elena's room got amazingly beautiful.

"I'm hungry…" Elena complained.

"Come here," Damon helped Elena lie on the bed.

When Elena was comfortable under the soft blankets, Damon placed a pillow under her leg so the plaster wouldn't disturb her and with he also put the other pillows behind her back so she could put her back on the wall.

"I'm gonna show you my cooking skills…" Damon smiled. "I will make you a really nice dinner,"

"Can you grab my diary?" Elena asked. "I want to write about my new life while you prepare dinner," She smiled.

"Sure, where did you put it?"

"First drawer under the desk," Elena said.

Damon handed Elena her diary and her pen and walked out of the bedroom, going straight to the kitchen.

_Dear diary,_

_I feel free. I really do. This new air and new city will be so good to me and I can already see some changes in my life. When I was in Mystic Falls, for Damon to go meet me, he had to stay around six hours in a plane and going by car would never be an option. Now that I'll be living in San Diego, the flight only takes 40 minutes but even if he comes by car, it only takes three hours… I'm very happy!_

_My dad said Damon will come see me every weekend and I think this will be one of the reasons why I'm gonna get better. I'm impressed with how my dad didn't got – not even a little – affected by the fact that I'm not his biological daughter. We had a nice talk and he said nothing would change between us. He will always love me as his daughter and I will always be his little girl. I know Miranda would never want to stay with me but I'm thankful for already having eighteen years old. _

_Jeremy couldn't come with us but I think things wouldn't be nice for him here. He is still in school and his friends are all in Mystic Falls so the best place for him to be is there. My dad made an amazing house and I'm pretty sure I'll love living here…_

_I just can't stop smiling because of Damon. He is so perfect and nice to me. He is always trying to make me laugh and he promised me he would come see me every time possible. Damon is the best boyfriend ever and my dad keeps saying he is the best son-in-law he could ever have. He told me I will never find someone like Damon so I shouldn't do anything bad to him. I think he wants me to marry Damon… Not that I don't want to, but right now it's a little too soon. _

_Elena._

"I'm back," Damon said walking into the room with a tray and a bottle of juice.

Damon put the small feet of the tray on the bed so Elena could eat easily while she walked to the side for him to lie next to her. Damon was between Elena and the book case so Elena was on the other side of the bed. Elena noticed the beautiful spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs on the plate in front of her and just the good smell of it was making her fall in love with such food. Damon had two glasses of wine and filled them two with grape juice.

"Wine is more romantic but you can't have alcohol so let's pretend we are drinking it by drinking grape juice," Damon explained.

Damon had turned on the lights and spread many candles around the room. The lighting of the room was beautiful and Elena couldn't help but gaze Damon's perfect face.

"I found this on your backyard," Damon smiled handing her a red rose.

"It's beautiful," Elena smiled. "Thank you… Aren't you going to eat, Damon?"

"Of course I am," Damon laughed. "We are gonna share the spaghetti… Just like,"

"In the movie I love," Elena completed his sentence laughing.

"Exactly," Damon smiled kissing her lips.

"This is perfect!" Elena said eating the spaghetti. "Oh my God, you didn't tell me you were this good in the kitchen,"

"Thank you," Damon smiled. "You need to eat well so I did my best,"

"It's amazing, _you_ are amazing…" Elena kissed him again. "Guess what my father told me about you?"

"That I'm the best boyfriend you can ever have and that he wishes we get married someday because he can't think of anyone better than me to take care of you for the rest of your life… Especially when he is not here anymore,"

"How do you know that?" Elena laughed.

"He told me about this as well… Grayson will be working more hours than he used to work in Mystic Falls because he wants to have money to pay for anything his girl needs," Damon explained. "He knows he can trust me when it comes to you and that's why he lets we stay here together…"

"Did he really tell you about marriage?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yes, he asked me if I had any plans of proposing you..."

"Do you?"

"I want to marry you someday, Lena, but I think we both should finish college first… I still work at that dining but I don't make much money with that. I don't want to have a wife if I won't have money enough to buy her things…" Damon explained. "I want to be able to buy us a nice house and with a permanent work, I will be able to give you everything you want," He smiled. "You deserve the best I can give you… I want to be able to take you to many trips around the world, I want to be able to give you the jewelry every woman, especially mine, deserves, I want to be able to give you that expensive clothes and shoes I know you're crazy about… I want to make you happy before all of that because right now, you don't need shoes or clothes… You need happiness in your life and as long as I can give you this, I'll be the happiest man on Earth,"

"Damon…" Elena whispered gazing into his blue eyes.

"That is gonna take a while but I guess being just valentines' will work out fine,"

"Damon…" Elena repeated softly. "Just when I thought you couldn't get more perfect, you say these things to me…"

"It's true, Lena," Damon smiled. "How am I going to pay for a honeymoon if I don't even have money to buy us a house?"

"Damon, I'm not a princess… Miranda may be a freak, who wants the best and the most quality stuff but I'm happy with simple stuff…"

"I know, Elena, I know," Damon rolled his eyes. "Let's enjoy the moment right now, okay? When we get older we can talk about marriage…" He smiled.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too, sweetheart," Damon smiled.

Damon stood up from the bed and placed the tray with the empty plate on the floor, together with the empty glasses. Elena went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she got back to her bedroom, they laid together on the bed. Damon played with her hair while they talked about their new life and Elena ended up falling asleep in his arms.

Damon left the bed, making sure Elena was the most comfortable as possible, grabbed the tray and went to the kitchen. He was doing the dishes at the kitchen when Grayson walked into the house.

"Good night, Damon," Grayson smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Good night, Grayson," Damon said getting his hand dry on the dishcloth. "I cooked some spaghetti… If you're hungry, there are still some left inside the pan," He pointed to the pan on the cooker.

"Thank you," Grayson said. "Where is Elena?"

"She is asleep… We had dinner and she fell asleep a while later…" Damon explained. "She was tired and it didn't take long for her to sleep,"

"Are you sure she is asleep?" Grayson asked insecure. "She used to trick me every time telling me she was going to sleep but instead she would self-harm…"

"Yes, Grayson, she is sleeping," Damon smiled. "I have a lot of homework to do so I'm gonna do it while she is asleep… Can I study at that desk you have on the hallway on the second floor?" He asked. "I can check on Elena from there and if something happens I will go there with her…"

"Of course," Grayson said. "How was she today?"

"She was smiling and I think she was feeling well… We arranged her room and she loved it." Damon told him. "Elena gave me everything she uses to self-harm and it's all in a box. I put the box in your bedroom… I also locked the drawer of medicines like you asked me,"

"Thank you so much, Damon," Grayson gave him a man hug. "I would probably be freaking out right now if she didn't have you…"

"I'm doing what I can, Grayson," Damon smiled. "I want my girl happy,"

"Do you want a beer?" Grayson asked while grabbing a beer for himself.

"No, thank you," Damon said.

"Damon, before you left Mystic Falls a month ago," Grayson started. "We were planning some things and I was thinking about sending Elena to Los Angeles to stay with you during fall break..."

"Fall break is in three weeks, Grayson,"

"Exactly…" Grayson said. "I would like Elena to stay here until I'm sure she is feeling better… She will remove those plasters in two weeks but I don't want her to travel,"

"I totally understand, Grayson,"

"Let's see how she reacts to this new life, how things will get from now on… Who knows? Maybe she will be able to travel during your fall break," Grayson explained.

"She will be okay, Grayson," Damon smiled. "And I'm not saying this because I want to stay with her during fall break… I'm saying this because I know she will get better here. When she gave me all of her blades and scissors, she told me she wanted to change. I still think she is gonna end up self-harming sooner or later because someone like her don't stop cutting just because she wants it now. It will take a while and she will have relapses during this progress but she will get better… I know that,"

"I hope you're right, Damon," Grayson said. "Even though I love my son and I don't ever want to lose him… Elena is everything I have," He looked down. "She has always been here for me and although she had a life of her own, she was made sure I was happy… I'm sorry I keep bothering you," He said. "You need to study,"

"That's okay, Grayson, I'd like to know about this stuff…"

"Let me tell you a few things about us," Grayson said and Damon nodded. "When Elena was two years old, she caught a serious pneumonia and she had to stay in the hospital for one month and a half. For the first three weeks, she showed no progress and she was only getting worse. She could only breath with the machines and while Miranda was probably with John, I spent the whole time with my daughter… Elena was really close to death and I couldn't even think about losing my baby girl. That was the first time I felt I was about to lose her…" He explained. "Elena started getting better during the fifth week and she loved to play this one game so I'd play with her all the time. She never got tired of it… That was when Elena and I created this father and daughter bond and since then, we've always been together,"

"That's a beautiful story, Grayson," Damon smiled.

"I don't know why but Miranda never really loved Elena… So Elena was always with me," He continued. "That's why she is so in love with those persons at the hospital. She practically grew up there… Elena always loved being with me," Grayson said. "She will always be my little girl no matter how old she is… You can't imagine how I freak out when I see her self-harming or bleeding or something like this,"

"I understand, Grayson, but Elena will be okay…"

"She is okay because of you, Damon," Grayson smiled about to cry. "I've spent these two years wanting to kill you for what you did to my daughter but what you're doing to her right now? I can't even start thanking you… Somehow, you brought life to her. I was scared she was going to kill herself. I know she has just tried it but now she has you…"

"I won't hurt her again, Grayson," Damon smiled.

"I know you won't, Damon, don't worry about that." Grayson smiled. "I'm just scared that Elena will never have a good life because of how much she hates herself,"

"Grayson, I'm trying to show her everything good about her but I'm doing it slowly," Damon explained.

"Elena has a dream, Damon, a big one and one day she came to me and told me she will never make this dream come true because she won't have a good life," Grayson said sad.

"What dream is it?"

"She wants to have a family, Damon," Grayson stated. "What Elena wants the most in this world is to be a mother… She wants to be the best mother she can be so she will give her son or daughter the life Miranda never gave her," He explained. "Elena used to tell me how much she dreamed of getting married, getting pregnant and then having her own baby. That girl loves kids and she wants one that came from her, you know? But Elena doesn't like herself… She doesn't want to live and she keeps saying this dream will never come true because she sucks," He said. "Elena is sure that no one will ever want to marry her because of how she is. She can't live without medicines, she has scars all over her body and she is addicted to self-harm. She says she will never find a husband because of that. Which means she won't ever have a kid… This makes me so sad, Damon, because I know she can have all of these but she doesn't believe in me,"

"Grayson, you know how much I love your daughter and I'm willing to give her all of this stuff," Damon said. "Excuse me for the word but I don't give a shit if Elena has scars all over her body. She is still beautiful and that scars will never make her ugly. She is different and different is nice. I want her to love herself as much as I love her. Elena is beautiful, intelligent and nice… She is the perfect girl for me and yes, I want to marry her someday. I want to make her my wife." He explained. "I love her for who she is and not for the body she has. I can tell you I don't really think about kids because I have this insecurity that I'll never know how to take care of a baby. But I want to have a kid with her… I want to be the father of her kids and I want to make Elena the happiest woman in the world. I want to help her fight against the depression until she beats it…" Damon said.

Damon and Grayson kept talking about that subject at the kitchen, still thinking Elena was asleep in her bedroom. What they didn't know was that Elena had gone to the kitchen to drink something but as she noticed they were there, she stopped behind a wall. She had listened to everything they were saying and that made her cry like a baby. However, for the first time in a really long time, they were happy tears.

_**I won't talk much here but I do know you want to kill me for this end haha. It wasn't a cliffhanger but the men don't know Elena listened to what they were saying… Are things going to change? A little at least? Now that she heard them…**_

_**Well, last chapter got less reviews than I was expecting but I think some of you probably haven't read it yet. I'm posting this one because I ended up finishing it earlier. You'll have a BIG surprise on chapter 18 so let's just hope it will come fast so you can get it sooner right?**_

_**I thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and also thank everyone for the concern about my depression relapse… Someone asked me if there were things in this story that I had done to myself and the answer is no. Elena is a lot worse than me.**_

_**I posted a picture of Elena's bedroom on tumblr! (alwaysgonnabedamon . tumblr . com)**_

_**I hope you review more in this chapter! I really do because they make me so happy! Pretty please? *-* Love you all!**_


	17. Relapse

**Chapter 16 - Relapse**

"Elena... sweetie," Damon shook Elena's body a little but enough for her to wake up.

Elena moaned something Damon could not disguise and turned to the other side wanting to fall asleep again.

"Lena, I have to go…" Damon whispered caressing her back.

"Where?" Elena looked at him confused.

"Well, Los Angeles," Damon smiled.

"What time is it?" Elena asked rubbing her eyes.

"Six thirty, honey," Damon said. "I'm gonna have breakfast with your father then he is gonna drop me at the airport… I just wanted to say goodbye to you and not disappear while you were asleep,"

"You're gonna come back on Friday, right?" Elena asked scared that she might get a no as answer.

"Of course," Damon smiled. "Take care of yourself during this week… Try not to do anything stupid,"

"Okay," Elena smiled softly.

Damon sat on her bed and pulled Elena into a kiss. Their tongues played with each other and the kiss couldn't get more passionate. Their hands were interlaced when Damon broke the kiss.

"Go back to sleep, Lena," Damon caressed her face. "Call me as soon as you wake up for real, please,"

"Alright,"

Damon covered Elena with the blanket that had fallen on the floor and when she was comfortable and warm, Damon left the room closing the door.

"Grayson, if you want, I can stay here for a few more days…" Damon said walking into the kitchen.

"No, Damon, that won't be necessary…" Grayson smiled. "Elena doesn't want your life to change because of her so I guess she will hate if you ditch your classes to stay here,"

"Yeah, she got really mad because of that game thing," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon, don't stop doing the things you used to do just because you're dating Elena. Yes, she needs special treatment but as she told me, your life can't stop because of her…" Grayson explained. "Call her, talk to her and tell her how much you love her… That will be enough for her to live through the week without you. Show her that you can study, do everything you need and still have time for her during the weekends," He said.

"I'm so freaking worried about leaving her here…" Damon ran his hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean, Damon," Grayson said. "Every day I leave this house to go work worried like hell because I might come home to find my daughter dead somewhere in this house. I can never work peacefully and I call her every ten minutes to see if she is okay… I know it's difficult but we really _can't_ stop our lives because of her," He explained. "Molly will take care of her while you're in Los Angeles… Don't worry," He smiled.

_**Ten days later…**_

Grayson opened the front door of his house and noticed it was too silent in there. He started getting worried thinking that something really bad might have happened to his daughter. He then ran up the stairs and found Molly sitting at the desk of the hall upstairs.

"What did Elena do?" Grayson asked.

"I don't know, Grayson…" Molly answered. "Elena woke up feeling down and she didn't even want to get out of the room. I left her breakfast at the door and she took it when she noticed I wasn't standing outside anymore…" She started. "She ate and then put the empty plate back outside of the door. She did the same thing with lunch, snacks and dinner. I tried to talk to her through the door but she doesn't answer." She explained. "Damon had given me a note in case she had a relapse so I slipped it under her door and I guess she took it…"

"Was she crying?"

"Yeah," Molly said. "I heard her crying but it's been a few hours since she stopped. I asked her to say something and she told me she was feeling bad…"

"You have an extra key to her bedroom, Molly. You should have walked in…" Grayson said worried.

"No, Grayson, I shouldn't," Molly said and he looked at her confused. "I've been taking care of Elena for ten days and I saw some progress on her… She was doing her best to have fun and not feel that bad. Damon is coming to visit her every weekend and that's helping her a lot. However, I can't take her and lock her somewhere she won't have access to anything bad." She explained. "When you're treating with Elena's problems, you can't be rough and you can't be hard on her. That will only make her even worse. I could have grabbed her and fought with her until I had her totally under control and she wouldn't do anything to herself, but so what? Would this really help her? No, Grayson, Elena is eighteen years old and even though her mind isn't as good as a common eighteen years old girl, she needs to learn how to take control over herself," Molly continued. "Elena needs to realize that she _can _be strong and that she _can _beat depression… But she has to do that alone. If you, Damon and I keep getting on the way, she will never realize that she is good. She will also feel dependent of us…" She said. "She will have depression relapses during this phase but that will be good for her. She will see that she is not alone and she is so determined to change that when you less expect, she will learn how to live without self-harm…"

"I understand," Grayson said. "But I need to see my daughter…"

"Knock on the door…" Molly said.

Grayson walked toward Elena's bedroom and knocked on her door. He didn't get an answer for a couple of minutes but then he heard Elena scream.

"I'm alive, Molly!" Elena said.

"She will come out of the room when she feels like doing it, Grayson," Molly said. "Don't put pressure on her… Give her some time and space,"

"Are you sure Elena ate everything you gave her?" Grayson asked still not able to calm down.

"Well, I think so," Molly rolled her eyes. "She gave me the plates back and they were all empty… I made her lasagna since it's her favorite food. I guess she ate," She smiled.

Elena stood up from her bed and grabbed the note she had put on her desk. It was the note that Molly had slipped underneath her door hours back.

_Don't cut your wrists, don't cur your thighs, put down the lighter. Pull up your sleeves, show the world you're still alive. Put the scale back. Sweetheart, you're worth it. Please listen… Stop crying and dry your eyes. Put the rope back, drop the gun and spill out your pills. This isn't how your story ends. You're a child and you shouldn't dream of death. Please, please, listen. Stop faking that smile and let your eyes tell your lies. It'll be hard, but please try… You might discover that life isn't that bad, and hard. Keep fighting and stay strong._

"I'm sorry..." Elena whispered looking at the recent cuts on her arms.

Elena grabbed her cellphone from her mattress and dialed Damon's number.

_"Damon's phone,"_ A man answered his phone.

"I'd like to talk to him, please," Elena tried to look polite.

_"Damon is playing football right now, Miss... We've been practicing a lot for Friday's game," _He explained then Elena remembered Damon had a very important game in two days. _"Who are you?"_

"Elena..." She answered softly.

_"Oh, Damon's girlfriend..."_ The man laughed. _"I'm Scott, Damon's best friend," He introduced himself. "I've already left practice but the coach asked Damon to stay for a couple more hours since he is the best quarterback we have and stuff… Do you want me to go call him?"_

"No, no," Elena said. "That's not necessary… Just tell him I called. But not now. Do it when he finishes practicing... Please," Elena asked. "Tell him to call me when he's home,"

_"Okay, I'll tell him..."_ Scott said.

"Thanks, bye,"

_"Bye,"_ Elena hanged up the phone.

Elena walked towards the door of her bedroom and unlocked it. She noticed there wasn't anyone on that floor so she walked down the stairs slowly.

"Molly?" Elena called asking for her nurse.

"I'm here..." Molly walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Elena smiled noticing he was having dinner at the kitchen.

"How many cuts, Elena?" Grayson asked. "I know you did something while you were locked in your room..."

"Five on the left arm..." Elena answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alone," Elena said. "I woke up feeling bad and even though I felt lonely, I didn't want to talk to anyone... I just wanted to stay isolated from everything,"

"Did you call Damon?" Molly asked.

"No," Elena answered. "I called him a couple of minutes ago but that was the first time I called him today..."

"Did you tell him you self-harmed?"

"I didn't talk to him... His best friend was the one to pick up his cellphone because Damon is in football practice," Elena explained.

"I was so worried about you, Lena," Grayson walked towards his daughter. "Molly told me to give you some time and space but I was about to break into your bedroom to see if you were okay," He said worried.

"Dad, I'm getting better... It may not seem true since I've just self-harmed but it is," Elena smiled. "I didn't want to see or talk to anyone today and I ended up losing myself... I gave in to the sadness and ended up cutting but I'm not feeling bad because of it." She explained. "I'm trying to stay strong so I won't cut anymore but this needs time... I'm doing my best but today I just relapsed,"

"Can I see it?" Grayson asked.

Elena nodded and pulled up her sleeve. Grayson noticed the cuts were not deep and he breathed relieved. He had already seen that arm a thousand times worse.

"Don't worry..." Elena smiled at her father then hugged him.

Grayson wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her, the tightest he could. Elena noticed how worried he was just by the intensity of his hug.

"Don't worry," She repeated to make sure Grayson would get it. "Molly, are you going to bed already or can you help me with something?" Elena asked looking at her nurse.

"What do you need, Lena?" She asked.

"I've printed a lot of pictures and I want to put them on my wall but dad doesn't let me use the scissor so I was wondering if you could help me cut them... You will let me use them if Molly is next to me, right dad?"

"How did you cut your arm?" Grayson asked.

"Paper..." Elena said.

"I can help you, Elena... I'm not tired anyway," Molly smiled.

"Can we spend the night doing it?" Elena asked excitedly.

"I'm starting to think this whole photo thing is making someone very happy," Grayson smiled.

"Dad, forget I self-harmed okay?" Elena asked holding his hand. "You're tired... Go relax and don't worry about me,"

"How many pictures did you print?" Molly asked wondering how many hours they would take to cut everyone.

"One hundred and twenty!" Elena smiled. "I used all of the photo paper and all of the ink of the printer, dad," She said walking to the stairs. "Just for you to know..."

"Is she bipolar?" Molly laughed looking at Grayson.

"No," Grayson laughed. "Believe it or not, this is my daughter..." He smiled. "One minute she is cutting and in the other she is happy and jumping around..."

"Has she ever done the test to check if she is bipolar?" Molly asked.

"Yes, she has probably done it ten times already but the results are always negative... They diagnose depression and some other stuff but never bipolarity," Grayson explained. "Elena is like this,"

When Molly walked into Elena's room, she noticed the big amount of paper and photos Elena had printed. As they started cutting the photos, Molly noticed that was calming Elena down and she was feeling good by doing that.

"I'm in love with those two photos," Molly commented as she showed Elena two black and white pictures. "Who is this kid with you?"

"The one giving me flowers is Stefan and the one getting water on his face is Damon," Elena laughed.

In the first picture, Elena was sitting on a bench, laughing and with her hand on her mouth. Stefan was standing in front of her holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back while he smiled at Elena.

"This one is from…" Elena said looking behind the picture where she had written the year it was taken. "1999… Stefan and I were five years old," She smiled.

In the second picture, Elena was in a swimsuit and Damon was wearing his swim shorts. Stefan wasn't on the picture but he was the one who turned on the water of the hose while pointing it to Damon and Elena so the two were about to get a lot wet. They had both closed their eyes and Elena hugged Damon while they screamed because of the cold water. They were having fun and that's what mattered.

"This one is from summer of 1998… I was four and Damon was six," Elena smiled. "I've just cut some others of when we were kids…" She said. "Here," She handed Molly three more pictures.

"Oh my God, you three were the cutest kids on Earth!" Molly said.

"In all of these three pictures, I'm with Damon," Elena explained. "This one is from 2002," In the third picture, Elena and Damon were playing on a tire swing on the backyard of the Salvatore's boarding house. "This is from 1997," In the fourth picture, Damon was kissing Elena's cheek while she smiled. "And this one is from 2000," In the fifth picture, Damon and Elena were at a restaurant sharing a milk-shake. "We had gone to a restaurant with our families and there was this couple sharing a milk-shake at the balcony of the restaurant so Damon grabbed my hand and led me to the balcony so we could do the same thing,"

"You're wearing nice clothes on this picture… I loved Damon's hat," Molly laughed.

"We were back from a school project," Elena explained laughing.

"This one is Stefan, right?" Molly asked showing Elena another picture.

"Yeah, this one is Stefan," Elena laughed. "But this is not me…" Molly looked at her confused. "This girl here is Caroline… She had just moved to Mystic Falls and she was in the same class as Stefan and I so we soon became best friends," Elena explained. "This one is from 1999 too," She smiled. "I love this picture… I think it's extremely cute,"

"It is," Molly smiled. "Oh my God, what is this one?" She asked showing Elena another picture.

"Stefan and I were six years old… He had just found out what a kiss was and he kissed me out of nowhere," Elena laughed explaining the kiss. "As you can see, I'm a little surprised," She said. "I love this one," She showed Molly another picture. "Damon and I used to spend the whole weekend like this when we were dating… This one is from 2009,"

In this picture, Damon and Elena were sitting on a comfortable chair. Damon had one arm wrapped around Elena while they both were playing videogames.

Molly and Elena stayed up until three in the morning but they were able to cut all the pictures Elena had printed. When Molly looked at the clock, she told Elena to go to bed and in the morning, she would let Elena spend the whole day putting the pictures on her wall.

Molly grabbed the keys and put them back on the drawer they had been before, locking it. She made sure Elena had fallen asleep before she went to her room. Molly smiled when she laid in bed. She knew the surprise Grayson had set for Elena for the next day and she just couldn't wait to see how Elena would react to that.

_**Well, it took me some time but I was able to finish this chapter. You're probably wondering "Where the hell is Delena?" Yeah, unfortunately, we didn't have Delena in this chapter.**_

_**Many of you are asking me when we will have DEX and I can tell you that it is going to happen SOON. Real soon. So don't worry. I think you're gonna LOOOOOOOVE the surprise that will come in next chapter. Actually, next chapter will be full with surprises.**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews on last chapter! We reached our goal! Thanks! I also thank you to every single one of you who told me you'd be there for me if I ever needed something and you're making me so happy by reviewing this story. That's why I'm preparing the best chapter ever. This one will be chapter 18 like I've said before. You're gonna die haha.**_

_**Well, that's it. Please, keep reviewing! They make me so happy! Let's reach our goal again… Oh and btw, I posted on tumblr all the pictures I described here in this chapter! Go check it!**_

_**Love you all!**_


	18. Surprises

**Chapter 17 - Surprises**

Elena was on the living room playing Xbox while Molly was at the kitchen getting Elena's medicines. Molly grabbed a glass of water and walked into the living room.

"Your medicines," Molly handed Elena two tablets of medicines and the glass of water.

"Thanks," Elena drank the water together with the pills and gave the empty glass back to Molly.

"Don't you get tired of this game?" Molly asked looking at the television. "You've been playing the same game for three hours…"

"It's my favorite and I have nothing to do so no, I don't get tired of this game," Elena laughed.

"Did you finish putting the photos on your wall?"

"Yes," Elena smiled. "My dad waked me up at 6am telling me to call Damon… Last night I forgot my phone down here and he called me for hours. He thought something bad might have happened so he called my dad," She explained. "I called him and we talked for a while and I used this time to put the photos on the wall,"

A couple of seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"Molly, are you expecting someone?" Elena yelled without taking her attention out of the game.

"No…" Molly said walking towards the front door.

"I don't know anyone in this city so I'm pretty sure it's for you," Elena peeped at Molly but then looked back at the TV screen.

"If you're gonna pay attention to this game I guess we're gonna go back to the airport," Elena heard the voice she would never forget.

"Oh my God! Bonnie! Stefan!" Elena threw the remote on the couch and ran to her friends.

Elena hugged Bonnie and Stefan at the same time and the three stayed like that for a while. Molly just gazed the scene.

"Your dad told us you were feeling lonely so he asked us to come see you…" Stefan smiled. "Since Damon has that game tonight, he will only come tomorrow afternoon,"

"I can't believe you two are here!" Elena couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe you are smiling!" Bonnie said happy. "I guess the some Salvatore is making you pretty happy…" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, probably," Elena said blushing.

"Oh my God! I want to know about everything!" Bonnie said excited.

"And I want to know everything about you two!" Elena smiled. "Come on, let's go upstairs…" She said.

Bonnie and Stefan grabbed their bags and followed Elena up the stairs. Elena opened the door to her room and let them walk into it first.

"Your room is beautiful, Lena," Stefan smiled.

"Damon helped me decorate it but the photos I did myself," Elena smiled.

"Oh my God, you put pictures of when we were kids!" Bonnie said looking at the photos.

"They are the best!" Elena said happy. "Who is gonna start talking?" She looked at Stefan and Bonnie.

"Stefan can start," Bonnie laughed.

Elena and Bonnie sat on her bed while Stefan chose to sit on Elena's chair.

"I don't know what to say," Stefan said and two girls laughed.

"Is there any special girl in Yale?" Elena rolled her eyes smiling.

"Well, we've been going out lately but I don't know if it's going to get serious…" Stefan said.

"What's her name? How does she look like? Is she pretty?" Elena asked.

"Her name is Lexi," Stefan smiled. "She is blonde and yeah, she is pretty," He had no idea what to say so Elena and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell us more about her!" Bonnie asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Stefan laughed.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I think so… She is nice and we've been spending a lot of time together,"

"Have you had sex already?" Bonnie asked and Stefan looked at her shocked. "What? It's not like you're thirteen years old…" She laughed.

"You've already had sex, right?" Elena looked at him.

"What kind of questions are these?" Stefan asked blushing. "Girls shouldn't talk like this…"

"You are a virgin!" Elena laughed.

Stefan was feeling a little offended with that but he noticed Elena was laughing and having fun so he decided to let her have her fun.

"Yes, I am," Stefan said. "So what? You're probably virgins too…" When he finished that sentence, Bonnie started laughing so hard she almost fell out of Elena's bed.

"Elena? A virgin?" Bonnie just couldn't stop laughing. "She did it with Damon as soon as she had an opportunity…"

"Thank you," Elena looked at her sarcastically. "I'm probably a slut in your point of view,"

"You're not a slut… I'm just saying you lost your virginity a long time ago," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Bon? Are you a virgin?" Elena asked and they both looked at Bonnie.

"No," Bonnie said. "I lost it a few weeks back…" She looked down and Stefan laughed. "What? I might not have experience in it like Elena probably does but at least I've already done it," She played with Stefan.

"That's it you two," Stefan asked.

"We are just having fun, Stef," Bonnie said. "Don't feel bad for it… You're gonna do it one day,"

"Maybe it will happen with Lexi…" Elena said smiling. "Who knows? Just don't feel forced to do it,"

"I can't believe I'm letting a girl tell me about how a first time should be," Stefan rolled his eyes while running his hand through his hair.

"Mine was perfect…" Elena said.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Stefan begged.

"Okay, tell me how is college…" Elena asked.

"I'm enjoying it a lot," Stefan smiled. "The classes are really nice and most of the professors are nice too. Well, one or another are those awful teachers that kill you if you breathe but every college or school have at least one of them," He said making them laugh.

"You're doing law school, right?" Bonnie asked and Stefan answered with a nod.

"What about you Bon? How is med school?" Stefan asked.

"It's really cool! I loved every class… Well, I'm considered a nerd so yeah, I always love my classes," They laughed. "The people there are extremely polite and nice…"

"How is the librarian?" Stefan asked. It was his time to play with her.

"Why do you want to know?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it's probably where you live… All you do is study," Stefan explained.

"The librarian is really nice but I do have a room," Bonnie said. "I'm still waiting for you Elena… Remember about our dream to go to college together?"

"You're going to Stanford?" Stefan looked at her both shocked and surprised.

"I don't know… The letters haven't arrived yet,"

"I thought you were going to UCLA…" Stefan said. "Don't you want to be with Damon?"

"I'm not going to decide anything now… I don't know if these colleges are going to accept me this year so I won't make any plans," Elena explained.

"You're right, Lena," Bonnie said hugging her. "You have to do what you think it's the best for yourself,"

"Excuse me," Molly opened the door of the room. "Elena, your father is on the phone and he wants to talk to you," She said handing Elena the phone.

"Hey dad," Elena said happy.

"_I can see Mr. Salvatore and Mrs. Bennett are there already,"_ Grayson laughed.

"Yes they are! Thank you, dad! You're the best!" Elena almost screamed.

"_Sweetie, you know I trust you and your friends so if you want, you three can go out… I mean, as long as you don't get home too late,"_

"Really?" Elena asked shocked. "I mean, I can go out?"

"_Yes, sweetie, you can,"_ Grayson said happy that Elena was that excited.

"Thank you so much!" Elena said goodbye to her father and then hanged up. "Okay, we can go out… Does anyone know this city?" She asked and they laughed.

"How could you stay inside this house for weeks?"

"It wasn't that bad…" Elena said. "I tried to keep myself busy,"

"So, where are we going?" Stefan asked. "We could go to a bar but I'm pretty sure they won't sell us drinks,"

"We can get ready and then we decide where we can go," Bonnie suggested.

[…]

"Stefan is right... We're all eighteen and we won't get drinks," Bonnie said.

"I have a fake ID," Elena said rolling her eyes.

Stefan and Bonnie turned their heads to Elena and looked at her shocked.

"But I have no idea where it is and it's from two years ago so I guess it won't work..." Elena said.

"Who on Earth believed a sixteen years old you had twenty one?" Stefan laughed.

"It was Mystic Falls... I can pretend I'm thirty and they will believe,"

"Why don't we stay here tonight and then we go out tomorrow?" Bonnie suggested.

"That's fine for me," Elena said. "What do you think, Stefan?"

"Yeah, I'd rather stay here... I'm tired because of the jet lag,"

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan walked down the stairs with some mattress, blankets and pillows and put them all in the living room. Molly had already gone to her bedroom to rest so the first floor was empty and silent. Stefan was looking through the movies on the shelf under the television while Elena and Bonnie went to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie whispered to her best friend. "I mean, I didn't want to ask you up in your room in case you didn't feel comfortablr with it," She explained.

"Yeah, ask whatever you want," Elena smiled.

"Have you and Damon had sex already?" Bonnie asked in a whisper.

"I guess you didn't ask it when we were in the room because you didn't want to ask it in front of Stefan," Elena said.

"You've dated for over an year and you didn't even get close to sleep together..."

"Stefan always respected my choices, Bon, you know that... He knew I had no interest on having sex so we never really talked about it,"

"You liked Stefan, Elena, you didn't love him but I know how crazy you are about Damon... He is everything to you and you love him like you've never loved Stefan," Bonnie explained. "As your best friend, I want to know if you and Damon have already done it..."

"You had sex for the first time a few weeks back and you didn't even tell me!" Elena complained laughing. "Can you help me find the popcorn?" She asked and the two started looking inside the cupboards of the kitchen.

"Here," Bonnie handed her the popcorn she had just found. "Can you please answer my question?" She laughed.

"No, Bonnie... Damon and I haven't slept together yet..." Elena said. "Damon is so sweet when it comes to this. I'm worried that he will end up sleeping with some random girl because I don't give him sex..."

"Damon will never cheat on you, Lena. There is the last thing you need to worry about..." Bonnie said.

"Are you two okay?" Stefan walked into the kitchen worried that they were taking too long.

"Yes, we're just making popcorn," Elena rolled her eyes. "Can you grab the drinks? There are some bottles of beer in the fridge if you want..."

"You can't drink, Elena," Bonnie said. "Or did you stop taking the anti-depressives?"

"No, I still can't drink, but you and Stefan can..." Elena said. "I can drink coke," She smiled.

"We are not going to drink if you can't drink with us, Lena," Stefan said.

Stefan, Bonnie and Elena walked back to the living room with the bowl of popcorn and the two litters' bottle of coke. Stefan put the coffee table aside and they all laid on the two mattress on the floor.

"What movie did you choosr?" Elena asked.

"The Avengers," Stefan said. "Is it okay for you? I can watch anything but romantic comedies..." He said making the girls laugh.

"That's fine for me," Elena smiled. "I'll be right back," She said then ran up the stairs.

Elena walked into her bedroom and grabbed her cellphone. It had two missing calls and one text message from Damon.

(i) We won! We won the game! You're probably busy since you didn't answer to my calls. I'm going to a bar with the team so we talk tomorrow... I love you, honeypie. (i)

Elena smiled and typed a reply.

(i) Okay. Have fun but don't drink too much and don't forget you have a girlfriend. I love you more. (i)

[...]

Grayson didn't need to go to work that Saturday so he decided to wake up late that day. Walking to the kitchen, Grayson found Stefan, Elena and Bonnie sleeping in the living room. Bonnie was lying with her head on Stefan's chest while Stefan's body was half on the mattress and half of on the floor. Elena was laid on the same mattress as Stefan - being the reason why he was being thrown on the floor - while her arm was above Bonnie's belly.

"They spent the whole night watching movies..." Grayson told Molly, who was having breakfast at the kitchen.

"I thought about waking them up to tell them to go sleep in Elena's bedroom because the sun light will start bothering them... But then I decided to let them rest," Molly explained smiling.

"I doubt that they are going to spend the whole day sleeping since Stefan and Bonnie are leaving tomorrow already but it's ten in the morning and if the sun hasn't bothered them until now I don't think it'll do anything now," Grayson said. "Damon called me a few minutes ago saying he won't be able to come this weekened..."

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"Damon and his best friend were so focused on last night's football game that they didn't do their homework and they ended up getting three extra projects all of them due to Monday so they will have to spend the whole weekend studying..."

"Well, at least Bonnie and Stefan are here to stay with Elena..."

Four hours later...

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were in a 70's themed restaurant and a waiter had just walked to their booth to get their orders.

"Good afternoon?" He smiled. "Are you ready to order?"

"I want a cheesebacon with French fries and a coke," Stefan said.

"I'd like a caesar salad with grilled chicken and an orange juice," Elena said smiling.

"I'd like the same as him please," Bonnir asked.

As the waiter finished writing their orders, he left going straight to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be eating something better and heavier than a salad? Like a meat or something?" Stefan asked Elena. "And don't you dare tell me you're fat,"

"No," Elena laughed. "Molly cooks really well so I usually eat a lot during the week. Therefore, I try to eat something lighter on weekends..." She explained. "Not to mention that Damon is the kind of desserts so he is always making me eat them... I'll be rolling around real soon if he keeps like this," Bonnie looked at Stefan and couldn't help but notice he was somewhat jealous.

"I can see Damon is making you very happy..." Stefab said.

"Stefan..." Bonnie said noticing the sadness on him.

"Yes, Stefan, Damon is making me very happy..." Elena said. "You and I were not like this because we weren't made for each other. You're going to find someone that is for you what Damon is for me," She smiled touching his hand above the table.

"Are you and Damon still arguing with each other every time you're in the same city?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Stefan said.

"Damon is my boyfriend and our relationship is serious even though it's a long distance relationship and everything... Stefan is one of my best friends and also the brother of my boyfriend so I don't want them fighting," Elena explained. "They promised me they wouldn't fight anymore..."

"As long as you two keep the promise," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Two weeks later...

"Molly! Molly! Molly!" Elena ran down the stairs scaring the hell out of Molly.

"What the hell happened, Elena?" Molly turned the volume of the TV down and looked at Elena.

"Damon is two hours late!" Elena said worried. "What if he is not coming?" She was about to cry.

"Elena, he told you he was coming so he will be here soon..."

"But Molly, when he told me he was coming, he also told me he would catch the flight at seven! It's ten thirty and he is still not here..."

"I'm here, Mrs. Nervous," Damon said opening the front door of the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Elena asked hugging him tightly.

"There was a problem at the airport in LA so my flight took off late," Damon explained.

"You could have called me!" Elena punched his arm playfully.

"She was freaking out..." Molly laughed.

"I heard her yelling from two blocks away," Damon said hugging Elena from behind.

"You're already one day late... You were supposed to come last night,"

"I had a problem with Scott, honey," Damon caressed her cheek. "I told you about it,"

"I know but we've been spending less time together..." Elena complained.

"I promise you I'll make it up for you," Damon smiled. "Is your father already back from the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes, he is upstairs..." Elena said. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him,"

"I guess we should tell Elena about it first..." Grayson suggested while walking down the stairs.

"Tell me what?" Elena asked his father.

"Lena, I've been watching you through the last couple of weeks and I think it's time for me to allow you to go out," Grayson started. "Your nineteenth birthday is next week and I wanted it to be special so Damon and I have been talking..."

"You're gonna come with me," Damon said smiling.

"To LA?!" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes," Damon laughed. "You father said you could come so this trip will be my present for you," He explained.

"Oh my God!" Elena placed her hand on her mouth and started crying. "This is the best present ever!" She hugged Grayson. "Thank you, dad! I promise you… You will regret allowing me to go," Elena smiled. "Oh my God!" She yelled hugging Damon.

"You leave in the morning," Grayson warned her.

"What? Tomorrow? In the morning?" Elena started freaking out. "How can you tell me about it now?!" She asked. "How am I supposed to pack everything and still get some sleep?"

"I didn't want to tell you before Damon arrived," Grayson answered. "Now he is here and he will help you pack your bags… Get yourself prepared for one week off with your boyfriend," He smiled hugging her.

"This is the best day of my life!" Elena jumped clapping her hands.

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! They made me so happy you wouldn't believe. You're all wondering what's gonna happen in chapter 18 and you'll get it soon since it's next chapter already.**_

_**I'm sorry we had almost nothing of Delena in this chapter but now you know you're gonna get A LOT of Delena next chapter. Yes! They are going to travel together! *-***_

_**I hope you liked the two surprises I made in this chapter and I decided a happy chapter was needed here haha. Now all you have to do is review because I'm a very nice author… I post every day, I write what you want… Please!**_

_**We've reached our goal again! Yay! Thank you for the reviews and I hope we will be able to reach our goal in this chapter too! I deserve it, don't I?**_


	19. When Dreams Come True

_**Chapter 18 is finally here! Have fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – When Dreams Come True**

It was around nine in the morning when Damon and Elena left the plane. There were a lot of people in their flight, even though it was just a common and national flight from San Diego to Los Angeles. Elena was walking on a normal speed but there were people in a rush so many of them ended up stumbling on her. The LAX airport was so huge and so new for Elena that one of the first things she did when they walked out of the plane was hold Damon's hand.

"You're not gonna get lost, don't worry," Damon laughed.

"I know," Elena smiled then rested her head on his shoulder while they walked. "But I'm a tiny person and I'm pretty sure one of these men in a hurry will take me away from you," She said making Damon laugh.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Damon caressed her hair.

"Yeah... I was so excited to travel with you that I barely slept," Elena explained. "You, on the other hand, slept for the whole night…"

"Don't forget I was here in this airport less than twelve hours ago?" Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm so nice I went to San Diego to pick you up," He smirked.

"You're the best," Elena smiled placing her lips against his.

"Are you excited?" Damon smirked.

"Of course I am..." Elena smiled. "No one has ever done this for me,"

"What do you mean?"

"You and my father are always doing everything so I will stop being sad and start being happy... You taking me to LA mean the world to me," Elena explained.

Elena and Damon were walking hand in hand through the airport when Damon turned to the left size letting Elena confused.

"Damon, shouldn't we turn right?" Elena asked.

"Why should we do it?" Damon asked back.

"I'm tired but I can still read and this sign says that the exit is to the right," Elena explained pointing to the sign above their heads. "How many times have you walked through this airport already?" She laughed. "Weren't you supposed to know it well?"

"I do know it better than you imagine and I'm telling you we have to turn left," Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright... I'll just shut up and follow you," Elena said smiling.

Damon and Elena walked for ten minutes around the airport and the more they walked, the more confused Elena was getting. Elena had never been to that airport but she knew Damon was taking her anywhere but the exit. She had already seen many signs of exit and to the place where they would grab their bags.

"Damon, I'm starting to get scared..." Elena said.

"We're here already," Damon smiled opening his backpack. "You're gonna need this," He handed Elena her passport, which had a ticket inside.

Elena opened the passport and felt as if she was about to faint. Her jaw was on the floor and her eyes were shining like a kid who had just won a box of candies. Damon looked at her and smiled because he knew his girl was happy. Elena had already read the words on the ticket ten times but she still couldn't believe in those words.

_Elena Gilbert_

_Flight 6399_

_Los Angeles, USA to Paris, France_

_Gate 9_

"Is this some kind of joke?" Elena asked in shock.

"Why would I joke about this, Lena?" Damon placed his hand on her chin making her look at him. "I'm just giving my girl the best birthday present she can ever have," He smiled.

"Next!" The police officer from the immigration called.

"Go first," Damon said.

Elena was still in shock with that trip but she did well while going through the immigration. Damon and Elena walked into the room where they would wait for their plane to arrive. They sat next to each other and Damon grabbed her hand, placing their hands above his leg.

"Say something..." Damon laughed.

"What do you want me to say?" She laughed. "You already know you're the best boyfriend ever..."

"It's your birthday. I spent weeks thinking about the best present I could give you..." Damon explained. "I had been saving money since I started working here in LA... I was determined to take you to Paris. My mom's money only made this trip happen sooner," He smiled.

"Did you tell my father you're taking me to France?" Elena asked worried and Damon couldn't help but laugh at her scared face.

"Yes," Damon said. "I had been searching for tickets and for the hotels because I wanted this trip to be your present... I called him and we kept in touch for a couple of days then he told me I could buy the tickets because you seemed to be getting better so he said it would be nice for you to travel and stay with me,"

"Gosh, we're going to Paris!" Elena couldn't stop smiling. "So that's why you made me put warm clothes in my bag..." She laughed.

"I wanted to make a surprise for you so I didn't want to tell you back in San Diego," Damon explained. "We would have to come to LA anyway because of the connection so I decided not telling you would be a nice surprise," He laughed.

"I could have had a heart attack," Elena laughed.

"Come on," Damon stood up and extended his hand to her. "There is a Starbuck's here and you haven't eaten anything in hours..." He said.

"Is there any surprise left?" Elena asked holding his hand.

"Maybe," Damon rolled his eyes. "Call your father and tell him we are already waiting for the plane..." He asked. "Then tell him you'll call as soon as we get in Paris,"

"Alright... Do you mind ordering while I call him?" Elena asked opening her wallet.

"This is on me," Damon smirked.

"Damon... You're not gonna pay everything for me,"

"I'm taking you on this trip so I'm gonna pay for the food... You can pay for the things you're gonna buy there but the food is on me," Damon explained.

[...]

"Damon, how much are you paying for us to stay in this hotel?" Elena asked while they walked through the hallway.

Damon was carrying both of their suitcases and his backpack while Elena was only carrying her purse. She took the card and opened the door of their room. The room was going to be a surprise for her since she was talking to Grayson when Damon was doing the check in so she didn't even bother to listen what he was saying.

"Oh... My... God!" Elena almost yelled when she walked into their room.

Elena threw her purse on the floor and ran to the balcony of the room. She opened the glass' door and entered the balcony. The sun was rising and there were no clouds on the sky but the weather was still a little cool. Elena was wearing a warm coat so it didn't bother her.

"Are you happy?" Damon asked following her.

"Happy? Happiness is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now..." Elena smiled hugging him. "We can see the Eiffel Tower from this balcony!" She said excited.

"Yeah, I made sure we had a room with this view…" Damon smiled. "This sun rising was lucky though," He laughed.

"I could stare at it for hours…" Elena said. "It's so beautiful! I can't believe I'm in Paris… What if this is a dream? Come on, it's too good to be real!"

"It's not a dream, Lena," Damon laughed. "Why don't we take a shower and then we decide what we're going to do?" He suggested. "Do you want to sleep?"

"No, I slept the whole flight…" Elena smiled. "That business class is heaven," They laughed.

Elena walked back to the room and it was then that she started paying attention to the room itself. In front of the door of the room, there was a queen size bed perfectly made with gray and light yellow bedclothes. The walls were light yellow except from the wall of the bed, which had beige wallpaper. To the right side of the room, there were two armchairs, the windows and the door to the balcony. On the wall across the room, there was a small hall, which led to the bathroom.

"This bedroom is perfect," Elena smiled.

"I'm not gonna lie to you but most of the couples that stay here are in their honeymoon," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well," Elena walked towards him. "I guess we can consider this trip something like a honeymoon even though we are not married," She laughed.

Elena turned back to stare at the beautiful city through the window so when she got distracted, Damon took her in her arms bridal style. Elena yelled in fright and Damon started laughing.

Damon walked to the bed and placed her on the mattress. However, Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon ended up falling on her top. They were both laughing when Damon kissed her passionately.

"Damon," Elena laughed when Damon started tickling her. "I need to take a shower…"

"Don't you prefer staying here with me?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I love staying on bed with you but right now I can't wait to go walk through this city!" Elena said excited. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Go shower, sweetie," Damon said standing up. "We can decide what we're going to do while we have breakfast,"

Elena walked to the bathroom and Damon laid on the bed to wait for her. Elena didn't take long and when she walked back into the bedroom, her hair was wet and she was wearing a fancy bathrobe she had found in the bathroom.

"Can I shower now?" Damon asked sweetly.

"Yeah, of course," Elena smiled.

Elena waited for Damon to lock the door of the bathroom for her to start dressing on her clothes. She dressed in her panties and bra and walked to the mirror.

"I think it's time for you to accept your body the way it is, Elena," Elena whispered to herself while she ran her fingers through the scars on her belly.

Elena didn't have many scars on her belly and they were almost gone but they were still there and they still bothered her. The scars on her arms, however, were a lot worse and a couple of them were still red since they were recent. She dressed in her jeans, her black leather boots, a t-shirt and a warm coat.

_**A few hours later…**_

"How can this city be so freaking beautiful?" Elena asked looking at her boyfriend.

Damon and Elena were walking hand in hand through the grass field in front of the Eiffel Tower and every ten seconds, Damon would look at Elena and every time he looked at her, she was smiling.

"Sit down," Damon said and they sat down on the grass.

"Damon, I love you so much…" Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's have some fun?" Damon smiled turning his camera on.

They were sitting next to each other on the grass and when Damon held the camera in front of them, Elena kissed his lips. Damon took the photo while they were kissing then Elena grabbed the camera from his hand, wanting to see the picture.

"It's beautiful but that's not exactly what I want right now…" Elena said flirting and put the camera on the grass.

Elena looked at him smiling and kissed him putting her hand on the back of his neck. Damon placed his hand on her waist and soon their tongues were playing with each other. Their eyes were closed and their hands were interlaced while caressing each other.

"Can we go on the top of the tower?" Elena asked softly.

"Of course we can," Damon smiled. "But do you mind if we do it another day?" He asked. "We need to come at a different time… Look at the size of the line," He laughed.

"That's okay…" Elena smiled. "I've always wanted to come to Paris but I've never really searched for anything so I don't really know what we can do here," She blushed. "Take me wherever you want,"

After taking almost a hundred of pictures in front of the Eiffel Tower, they decided to go have some dessert since they had skipped that part at lunch.

"I loved this one," Elena mentioned looking at the pictures of Damon's camera.

In the picture, Damon was hugging Elena from behind and they were laughing at the camera, which was on the grass. There was a small part of the Eiffel Tower on the background of the picture but Elena and Damon were the most important part of it.

"How long has it been since the last time you spent the whole day smiling?" Damon asked gazing his girlfriend.

"I have no idea… Years I guess," Elena rolled her eyes.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to be able to give you this happiness…" Damon said. "This month I had some complications at college so we barely had weekends to stay together. Your father has been working a lot so I was always worried that even with Molly there you would end up self-harming or doing something even worse,"

"I made a promise," Elena said.

"To your father?" Damon asked confused.

"No," She smiled. "I made a promise to myself… I'm still waiting for the letters I sent to the universities but if I get into at least one college, I won't self-harm ever again,"

"Lena, don't you think this is too much?" Damon asked a bit worried. "I mean, of course I want you to stop self-harming but I think you're not thinking clear… I know you and I know you won't ever want to break this promise so I think this is going to make things even worse," He explained.

"I'm trying to fight against this horrible habit…" Elena said.

"I know you are, honey," Damon smiled. "And I'm so proud of you but let's go slowly, okay? You're gonna beat this but don't do anything rushed," Elena just nodded.

"_Ladurée_," Elena read the sign of the store they were about to enter.

"This place has the best _macarons_ you will ever eat," Damon smiled.

Elena had already eaten that a lot since Caroline would always give it to her when she was back from her trips to France but Elena had always wanted to enter the store and buy them herself. As Elena walked into the store, she looked like a kid all over again. She was so amused with the amount of options that she couldn't even decide which one she would like to have.

"I'd like thee chocolate one, please," Elena asked the attendant.

"Here," She handed Elena the _macaron_.

Elena ate the _macaron_ as if it was the last food in Earth. She enjoyed every single bite of it and even closed her eyes while she appreciated the _macaron_.

"Can I have another one?" Elena looked at Damon.

"Of course, which one do you want?" He asked. "You don't need to be shy… You don't even need to ask me, Lena," Damon smiled. "You can have how many _macarons_ you want,"

They were sitting in front of each other at a table so Elena grabbed his hand above the table. She caressed it then looked deep into his eyes.

"Damon, you know I'm not spoiled and I don't need to have everything I want in my life…" Elena started. "I don't even want to ask you how much you're spending on this trip because I know it will be a shock. First, you take me to Paris in the business class of the plane. Second, we are probably in one of the most expensive hotels of the whole Europe! Of course, it's like a dream to me and I've never thought I would be living something like this… But I can't stop thinking about this money,"

"Elena, I saved money for years so I could give you this trip," Damon explained. "The money I'm using was always for this trip…" He caressed her hand. "I don't have anything to give you, honey. I don't have my own house in Los Angeles, I barely have my own room actually. I can't take you to live with me, even though it's one of the things I want the most right now, because I don't have enough money for the two of us," He said. "I can't give you the life you deserve, at least not right now… This trip is all I can give to you right now so I want it to be perfect because something like this is not gonna happen soon," Elena noticed he was about to cry. "Forget about the money, Lena, please," He asked. "Just enjoy this trip because I will make sure you're this happy every day," Damon touched her chin making her smile.

_**OMG I THINK YOU'RE ALL DEAD WITH MY SURPRISE. Haha well, I hope not because I have some things to say here.**_

_**This chapter is small, yes, but it had to be like this. I've never been to Paris so I'm sorry I didn't write much of the city. I only know about the common things and places haha. That's why I'm gonna write more about their time in the room, which means - DEX NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**I'm gonna mention some others places of Paris so next chapter they will still be there. Some of you were dying to see Delena in Los Angeles so MAYBE Damon will take Elena to Los Angeles as well. What do you think?**_

_**I posted a picture of their hotel's room on tumblr and you can check it there!**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews on last chapter! I loved every single one of them and they are making me so happy you won't believe! I hope you keep reviewing! **_

_**This chapter was probably a big surprise to every single one of you and I really hope you liked it! Can we get 30 reviews on this chapter? Just like we had in last one?! Pretty please?!**_

_**Love you all!**_


	20. Nineteen

_**So, especially for chapter 19, we have Elena's nineteenth birthday haha.**_

**Chapter 19 - Nineteen**

Damon was lying on the bed reading a book while Elena was in the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Damon had to read the three hundred and fifty pages book for the first week of college after fall break and he wasn't even on the fifty page. He didn't want Elena to know about that so he would only read it when she was taking a shower.

"Do you promise me you won't laugh?" Elena asked putting only her head out of the bathroom to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Nothing... It's just," Elena didn't know what to say.

As Elena walked out of the bathroom, Damon's jaw fell and he dropped the book on the floor. Elena was wearing a really short black lacy nightgown and her hair was hanging down her shoulders trying to hide her breasts. Her breasts fit perfect into the nightgown so that was making her outfit look a lot sexier.

"I didn't know it was this small..." Elena looked down.

"You're..." Damon was drooling so much over his girlfriend that he had probably forgot how to pronounce words.

"I am what?" Elena asked blushing.

"Sexy," Damon smirked flirting with her. "You're not hiding your body... Actually, you're showing it a lot," He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know, there is this one guy, who stays the whole night in his underwear by the way, that kept telling me it's okay to show my body because it's beautiful and the scars are not a problem I need to hide," Elena explained smiling.

"You said you didn't have a problem with me sleeping in my underwear," Damon said.

"I don't," Elena laughed. "I know you can't sleep with clothes... I don't even know why you wear pajamas when you sleep with me at my place,"

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon laughed. "Why would I sleep in my underwear at your father's house? What if he walks into your room and there is a naked man in your bed?"

"Okay, you might have a point," Elena laughed.

Damon stood up from the bed and walked towards Elena. He put his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. However, Damon grabbed one of her arms unlocking them. He turned her arm and ran his index finger through her scars.

"They are almost gone... Except from this one," He mentioned the red one.

"Don't look at them..." Elena asked.

"I'm happy that you're wearing short sleeves," Damon smiled.

"Am I that awkward?" Elena asked. "I bought this thing a long time ago... I wanted to warm things up with Stefan but when I got home I realized that was not what I wanted. I didn't want to wear it in front of him because I didn't want to warm things up with him..."

"But you're wearing it for me," Damon smiled.

"Yeah, because I know you don't mind seeing my arm... I feel like I can wear it in front of you," She smiled.

Damon put a tuck of her hair behind her ear. He placed his hands on her waist running it up and down her curves. When Elena less expected, Damon threw her on the bed and jumped on her top, tickling his girlfriend.

"Damon, stop!" Elena yelled laughing. "Stop!" She said moving.

"Kiss me and I stop," Damon smiled.

Elena pressed her lips against his and it didn't take long for the kiss to get passionate. Damon was still on her top when Elena wrapped her legs around his waist turning them. Elena sat on his belly and placed her hands on his chest.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You tickled me," Elena said. "It's payback,"

"I tickled you! You're trying to turn me on... That's not fair," Damon complained.

"Let's sleep, okay?" Elena said lying next to him.

[...]

Damon opened the door slowly trying to avoid making any noise and walked into the room on his tiptoes not to wake Elena up. He put the box and the shopping bag he was carrying on the table and walked towards the closet. Opening the closet, he took his backpack and grabbed two envelopes from one of its pockets.

Damon had bought a chocolate croissant and a small pink candle, which he had placed on the croissant. Happy Birthday was written with chocolate syrup on the plate of the croissant. He set everything on the table and then sat on the edge of the bed.

Elena was lying on her chest, sleeping with her face on the pillow. Damon caressed her back, above the fabric of her black nightgown, and Elena moaned waking up.

"Sweetie..." Damon whispered caressing her.

"Mhmm," Elena moaned.

"Wake up, honey..." Damon kissed her cheek.

"What time is it?" Elena sat on the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Nine," Damon smiled.

"Oh, that's not too early..." She smiled.

"Happy birthday," Damon smirked giving her a small box.

As Elena grabbed the small box, Damon stood up, grabbed the croissant and walked back to Elena after setting the candle on fire.

"Make a wish," Damon smiled and Elena laughed.

"I don't know..."

"Just wish something, Lena," Damon said.

Elena closed her eyes, made her wish and blew up the candle. She then looked at him smiling.

"Thank you,"

"My present is this trip so this is a little insignificant..." Damon pointed to the small box she was still holding.

Elena opened the box and saw the beautiful snow globe from Paris inside of it.

"It's beautiful!" Elena smiled holding the snow globe. "Thank you... I loved it!"

"Did you really like it?" Damon asked worried.

"Yes, Damon, I don't want you spending all of your money with me so this is the best thing you can give me," She smiled.

"This one is from your father," Damon handed her an envelope. "Grayson wanted you to have it only on your birthday so he asked me to keep it..."

Elena opened the envelope and there was a credit card and a small paper inside of it.

_Happy Birthday!_

_Elena, it's a pity that I'm not spending such a special day with you but I know you're having fun with Damon. I'm pretty sure he is taking good care of my baby girl. Well, my nineteen years old girl that will always be my baby. I hope you continue enjoying your romantic trip with Damon and this credit card has a good amount of money for you to buy everything you want. Shoes, clothes, I don't know... Just enjoy and use it well._

_I love you, sweetheart._

_Your dad._

"My dad is so perfect..." Elena smiled. "He gave me a credit card!"

"I guess today is going to be a shopping day," Damon laughed. "This one is from Jeremy..." He handed Elena a small red envelope. "He put in the mail for you and asked Grayson to give it to you on your birthday so Grayson gave it to me together with his own envelope.

_Elena,_

_I want you to have the best birthday ever even though I can't be there with you. You're probably with Damon and I'm sure he is making you happy. I know he does that and that's what I want for you. You're nineteen already and your life is changing so much into a better one. I'm glad you're not that dependent of the self-harm anymore and I'm also very proud of you. Always remember that you're beautiful, perfect and the best sister ever. I hope you have the best day ever!_

_I love you,_

_Jeremy _

"How cute is he?" Elena laughed.

"Your brother loves you so much... It's a beautiful bond," Damon smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Elena said. "What did you plan for today?"

"Nothing, actually... We're going to do what you want today," Damon smiled. "What do you wanna do today?"

"First of all, I want to take a shower and dress on good clothes..." Elena said. "We're going to take many pictures today so I need to be beautiful," She smiled.

"Alright," Damon said. "It's your day... Do whatever you want to do," He smiled softly.

Elena walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her nightgown and looked at herself at the mirror. She entered the shower and spent around one hour in there but she was able to do everything she needed. She washed her hair then shaved. She had plans for that birthday. After she dressed in her lingerie, Elena did her make-up and got her hair dry.

"Lena, are you okay in there?" Damon asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done..." Elena yelled.

Elena was wearing dark blue jeans, her black leather boots, a blouse and a dark red coat above all. She smiled, happy with how she looked, and then opened the door walking back to the room.

"Did I take too long?" Elena asked laughing.

"Well, I was able to change my clothes and read one hundred and fifty pages of my boring book so you tell me," Damon said playfully. "But I think this time was worth it," He smiled. "You look amazing,"

"Thank you," Elena smiled back. "It's all for you," She laughed. "Let's go have lunch?" Elena asked interlacing her hand on his.

"What do you want to eat, Ma'am?" Damon asked.

"Anything,"

"You're not helping..."

"I'm serious... I can eat anything," Elena laughed.

"Did you like that restaurant we had dinner last night?"

"Yeah, but it was too expensive..."

"It's your birthday! You deserve the best!"

"No, Damon, I don't want to spend that amount of money again... The food was delicious but we can have something cheaper today," She explained.

[...]

After having lunch at the same restaurant they had had dinner on the night before, Damon decided to take Elena to a place where she could spend her money. Elena and Damon were walking hand in hand through the Champs Élysées Avenue when Elena stopped in front of the Disney store. Damon didn't understand why she had stopped since they were not near any shop Elena might have an interest on.

"Look!" Elena pointed to the clothes in the shop window. "What do I need to do for you to wear this t-shirt with me," She asked with puppy eyes.

In the shop window, there were a woman and a man mannequin. The background was the city of Paris and the mannequins were holding hands, wanting to catch the attention of the couples who walked by the store to check the products made especially for them.

The woman mannequin was wearing a white t-shirt with I'll Be Your Minnie written on it together with a Minnie Mouse face. As for the man mannequin, he was wearing a t-shirt just like the woman's one. However, the man's t-shirt was black with I'll Be Your Mickey written on it together with a Mickey Mouse face.

"That's a really good marketing," Damon laughed.

"Please, can we enter the store?" Elena asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure," Damon smiled.

Damon and Elena walked into the store and Elena found the t-shirts they had seen outside in a matter of seconds. She grabbed the men's one and placed it in front of Damon to see how it would look on him.

"Please…" Elena begged winking sweetly. "I want you to be my Mickey," She smiled shy.

"I think it's a little cold for us to wear it outside," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know it is, Damon, but we can wear in California… Come on, it's so cute," Elena smiled.

"Alright, we can have them," Damon said and Elena hugged him happily.

"We are going to get so cute!" Elena smiled.

Damon and Elena split up in the store and Elena was in the baby's section when Damon found her. He hugged her from behind and caught her gazing the tiny onesies for babies.

"Baby stuff reminds you about your miscarriage, doesn't it?" Damon asked.

"You know, right now I'd rather look at these things as the things I'm gonna buy in the future and not the things I could have bought in the past…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Elena smiled looking at him.

"How many kids would you like to have?"

"I don't know… I love them so technically I could have ten of them," She laughed. "But I'd like two kids. I'd like a boy and a girl," Elena explained. "What about you?"

"I'd love to be this girl and this boy dad," Damon whispered in Elena's ear. "That's all you need to know," He smirked.

"Why don't we buy one?" Elena suggested pointing to the baby's clothes. "Wouldn't it be nice to tell our kids that their first piece of cloth was bought during this amazing trip?"

"You haven't even gotten into college yet and you're already talking about having kids?" Damon asked a little surprised.

"I'm not planning on getting pregnant right now, Damon," Elena laughed. "Should we buy one or not?"

"Can I choose?" Damon asked making Elena smiled.

"Choose one that fits for both boys and girls," Elena said.

Damon stared at the onesies for a couple of minutes and then decided to take a light yellow one with a small Winnie the Pooh on it.

"It's beautiful," Elena smiled hugging Damon.

"Do you think our son or our daughter will like it?" Damon asked insecure.

Elena liked to see Damon acting like that. They were only dating for a few months and none of them were planning to settle down that soon but Elena liked to his reaction to that talk. They had never really talked about having kids but now that having one was an option in the future, Damon was happy but insecure.

"We are not even expecting and you're already worried if he or she will like the onesie you chose?" Elena laughed.

"Everything has to be perfect…" Damon smiled. "Have you already told your father what you bought with the money he gave you for your birthday?"

"Yes," Elena smiled. "I called him while you were in the café buying us some coffee," She said. "He laughed because I've always said I don't really care for expensive clothes and stuff but I still bought a Louboutin and a Burbery coat…" She laughed.

"You looked so stunning and perfect in that coat… I don't think you will ever find a coat as beautiful as this one," Damon said. "The shoes are beautiful as well," He smiled. "All I need to do right now is take you on a fancy date so you can wear them for the first time,"

"Talking about dates… Do you mind if we stay in our room tonight?" Elena asked blushing.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's just, I want to go back to the hotel…" Elena said.

"Let's just go pay for the clothes and then we go, okay?" Damon held her hand and she nodded.

Damon and Elena paid for the clothes at Disney store then went straight to their hotel, which wasn't far from where they were. Elena didn't say a word on their way to the hotel, which was worrying Damon like hell. Elena was happy and she seemed to be enjoying a lot their trip but out of sudden, he started noticing she wasn't as good as he though she was.

"We're here…" Damon opened the door to their room and Elena walked in first. "Start telling me what's wrong," He asked.

"I think my mom forgot nineteen years ago she was giving birth to her first daughter…" Elena looked down about to cry.

"Oh, so that's the problem," Damon said.

Elena was sitting on the edge of the bed looking to the floor so Damon walked towards her and kneeled on the floor, in front of her. He grabbed her hand and started caressing it.

"Everyone called me except for her…" Elena said sad. "We don't get along but we won't change the fact that she is my mother and I'm her daughter… It hurts me that even on my _birthday _she doesn't talk to me. It's a special date for me, you know…"

"Lena," Damon had no idea what to tell her but he was trying hard to come up with something fast. "It's still eleven in the morning in Mystic Falls… Miranda still has thirteen hours to call you," He looked at his watch.

"She won't call me, Damon," Elena said. "This is the first birthday she hasn't called… Even with all the fights we had, she always called me on my birthday," She said. "It's hard to believe but she was always one of the first people to wish me a happy birthday,"

"She will call you, honey, I'm sure she will," Damon smiled.

"Damon..." Elena pulled him up and sat him next to her. "I want you to know that you are an amazing boyfriend. You take care of me, you want to be with me all the time and you're always trying to make me happy. Guys like this are in extinction nowadays..." She giggled. "Our situation was very tense at the beginning but now I'm sure that I want to spend my life with you... You're not any guy, you're _the_ guy. What makes me wake up every day and say 'I want to live' is that you chose me over so many other options. You could have chosen to date someone a lot better but instead, you chose to be with a fucked up girl. Because this girl wasn't any girl. This girl was the one who was your best friend for sixteen years... The girl who skipped school with you so you two could spend the whole day together at some forest in Mystic Falls. The girl who grew up with you. The girl who you made love to. If we consider that, that's a romantic love story but this girl isn't that girl anymore. This girl now needs Prozac to live. She needs to learn how to love herself and she will self-harm, no matter how much blood she will love, if this makes her even if a little better. That's not what anyone wants for a girlfriend but you wanted me. You wanted to date me and you want to take care of me. These scars," Elena pulled up her sleeves. "They are from weeks ago but every time I look at them, I feel like I want to cut even more. I'm trying to stay away from self-harming while we are here because I want this trip to be as amazing as it has been since the first day... I love you so much, Damon. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to explain how much I love you but I do. A lot." She smiled. "You showed me the bright side of life and you showed me that I have a reason to stay alive... Even though I don't think I do, you keep making me want to live because if I live, I get to spend more time with you and that's why I want you to make love me to me tonight..." Elena blushed. "My birthday will end in some hours and I know I don't have to hide any part of my body when I'm with you. I trust you," She said approaching her face to his. "Make love to me, Damon," Elena smiled kissing his lips. "I told you I haven't had sex in years because I didn't feel comfortable with my body but I feel that with you. You made me feel comfortable with my body and if I don't say something I know you'll never do any move so yeah, here I am, asking for you to make love to me,"

Damon was about to cry with Elena's speech and he was speechless after hearing all of that. He had no idea what he could tell her. Therefore, Damon just pressed his lips against hers. They laid on the bed and Damon quickly removed Elena's t-shirt. Elena smiled at him and Damon started kissing her belly.

Damon knew exactly how to give pleasure to a girl but things had to be different with Elena. She wasn't any girl he would sleep with and then throw away a few days later. Elena was special. She was _his _girl. Elena caressed his hair while he kissed her belly, not forgetting to place a kiss on each scar she had there. He kissed between her breast and her heavy breathe showed him she was enjoying that a lot.

Elena moaned when Damon kissed her neck and then bit her earlobe. She was going crazy and she wanted him. She pulled his face to her and kissed him passionately. Elena took off his t-shirt and rolled them on the bed, sitting on the bottom of his belly. Damon could say Elena was a little nervous and he knew the reason. She knew Damon had slept with many girls during the two years he lived in Los Angeles and Elena hadn't had sex since them. She knew Damon had a lot more practice in it. However, Elena wanted him to enjoy having sex with her. Damon nodded smiling at her when she put her hands on his belt.

Elena took off his belt and then his jeans throwing both of them on the floor. When she leaned on him to kiss Damon, he turned them on the bed and removed Elena's pants and her bra in a matter of seconds. Damon kissed her passionately and while Elena enjoyed the perfect kiss, Damon removed her panties.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Elena smiled. "There will never be such a perfect moment for us to have our first time," She said.

The room had no lights on, except from the low light coming from outside of the window. The illumination in the room was romantic and enough for them to enjoy making out with each other. Damon noticed Elena had shaved her body, which meant she had that planned already. He smiled at her and she just smiled back. They knew they were meant to be together and that was the right thing to do.

Damon removed his underwear and positioned himself between her legs. He opened the condom he had gotten from his wallet and placed it on his member while Elena gazed him. Of course Damon wanted at least a small and quick foreplay but he then remembered he and Elena had never done foreplay when they were young so he decided not to force her on anything. Damon kissed Elena and while they tongues played with each other, he penetrated her. Elena tried to close her legs involuntary but she soon got used to his size and that was when she started enjoying that for real.

Elena moaned as Damon moved inside of her. Damon caressed her face and they smiled at each other. Damon then kissed down her neck, kissing her collarbone and her shoulder. Elena wrapped her legs around his body and asked him to move faster. Damon did as she asked and Elena rolled them. She sat on him and Damon took his back from the mattrrss, sitting on the bed to kiss her. Her hand was on his face and they were passionately kissing when they came together. They were only one that night.

**_I'M BACK! I'm sorry this took me a few days but I had a test this week so unfortunately, I couldn't write. I wrote a different kind of smut here. If you've read my stories Secrets or even NLTM, you know that I usually write something HOT. But this chapter needed something sweet, caring and beautiful. I hope you liked it anyway._**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! Thank you so much! Haha I loved every single one of them! About the scene at the Disney's store, I saw the t-shirts on tumblr and I had to put it here because I totally fell in love with it haha. I posted it on tumblr for you to check!_**

**_Guys, this story is getting to its end... :0 I'm gonna end it on chapter 25 so you have to tell me what you want._**

**_1. 4 chapters + Epilogue_**

**_2. 5 chapters + Sequel (Between 10-15 chapters of Delena a few years later)_**

**_Please, tell me so I know how I need to develop the following chapters! I hope you loved this chapter just like you loved the last one. And well, I'm expecting MANY reviews! Please? Don't I deserve them? Love you all!_**


	21. Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Chapter 20 – Don't Wanna Be Torn**

Damon was standing against the wall of the room with his feet on the wall. It was around nine in the morning and the sun was starting to pass through the windows, illuminating the room. Elena was sleeping like an angel on the bed and he couldn't help but gaze her. They were so tired the night before that Elena dressed only in her panties since she couldn't find her bra. By that time in the morning, the blankets were not covering her breasts anymore so the sun was not only touching her face and arms but also her boobs.

Damon smiled at his sleepy girlfriend and wondered how she could consider herself ugly. She had a beautiful body. Nevertheless, Damon wasn't one to tell. He loved that girl and he would love her no matter what so the scars meant nothing to him.

Having woken up earlier, Damon decided to get Elena a special breakfast. They would always go down to the restaurant to have breakfast but that morning was different from the others they had already experienced in Paris. Even though they had already slept together many times when they used to date, the night before felt like their first time for both of them.

There was a table on the balcony of their room so Damon decided they would have breakfast there. It was a little cold that day but that wouldn't be a problem. He had set up the table with croissants, fruits, bread, eggs, donuts, juice, milk and coffee. He knew how much Elena loved donuts so he made sure to get heart shaped ones. Their view from the balcony was probably one of the best of the whole hotel since they could see the Eiffel Tower perfectly well. Damon knew Elena had loved that since he was always catching Elena taking pictures of herself there.

"Elena…" Damon woke her up slowly. "Honey…"

"Mhmm," Elena moaned then tried to cover herself up with the blanket, getting Damon to laugh.

"Don't worry about that, Lena," Damon smiled. "It's not like I haven't seen them…"

"I know, but it's weird," Elena laughed. "Come here," She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a soft good morning kiss.

"Dress in this and come with me," Damon smiled handing Elena his shirt.

Elena dressed in his shirt and walked to the balcony as she buttoned the shirt. She smiled at the breakfast table in front of them. Damon sat at the table then asked Elena to sit on his legs. When she did it, Damon wrapped one warm blanket around both of them so none of them would feel the wind.

"Is this because we had our first time last night?" Elena asked smiling at him.

"Yes," Damon smirked softly. "Our first time calls for an amazing breakfast…"

"Did you enjoy it?" Elena asked a little worried.

"Of course I did, why are you even asking?" Damon laughed.

"Because we both know you have a lot more experience than I do when it comes to sex…" Elena said. "You've probably hooked up with a lot of girls and you probably know every single thing about it. I don't know anything except from the common stuff and I'm still getting used to the feeling that I want to have sex with you," She explained. "After everything I've been through during these two years, it feels like I had never done it before… Last night felt as if it was my real first time… But for you, it might have felt like nothing because you probably do a lot more than that,"

"Lena, there is something in men called respect. You can never force a girl to do anything she doesn't feel like doing. Yes, I have a lot more experience when it comes to sex. Actually, I might have even more experience than you think I do but I'm never going to use this on you," Damon explained caressing her arm, giving special attention to her scars because he knew she loved when he did that. "The worst thing a man can do is force his girlfriend, wife, whatever to do things in bed that she doesn't want to do. Most of the girls want things to go slowly and they have a different view of it. They want it to be perfect and good. Men usually want it to be hot and heavy. Girls need time until they get used to the new things she can do in bed. You start discovering things and you began to try them," He smiled. "I love you, Lena, and last night was amazing for me because I made love with you. It'd have been a boring sex if it was anyone else but it was you. The girl I'm in love with, the girl I'm totally crazy about and the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life…" Damon explained. "There is a huge difference between having sex with some random girl just because you're horny and having sex with the woman you love… So stop thinking it was bad for me because it wasn't," He smiled.

"You're so cute!" Elena smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much…" She said resting her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Here," Damon smiled giving Elena a donut.

Elena bit the donut, getting a chocolate moustache, and Damon couldn't help but laugh. Damon bit it as well then kissed his girlfriend. They shared the donut and they also got their mouths all dirt with chocolate.

"How did it feel for you, Lena?" Damon asked softly.

"It felt amazing…" Elena smiled. "We did the exact same thing we used to do years ago but last night it felt so different… The way you kissed me, the way you touched me and the way you moved inside of me… Everything felt so different although so good and perfect," She explained.

"Let's face it," Damon laughed. "Years ago we were just two teenagers fooling around… We did what we thought it was,"

"Well, yeah, but it was nice… I don't regret doing it with you,"

"Me neither," Damon smiled kissing her.

[…]

"Which one are you gazing?" Damon asked Elena.

Elena had been staring the jewelry in the shop window of Tiffany and Co. while Damon went to a café to buy them some drinks. He handed Elena her hot chocolate and then smiled, trying to figure out which jewelry she had liked.

"I'm not gonna tell you…" Elena rolled her eyes turning to face him.

"Why not?" Damon pouted cutely.

"Because I know my boyfriend and he is capable of anything in this world… If I tell him the jewelry I liked, he is gonna buy it for me,"

"If that would make you happy…"

"Damon, I don't need this kind of jewelry…" Elena laughed. "I barely leave my house. I'm not going anywhere where I can wear this,"

"Oh my God, look at this," Damon said pointing to a baby boy inside a stroller when they sat down on a bench

The baby's mother was sitting on the bench of the street while the stroller was in front of her. Damon noticed the baby was smiling at him so he started making funny faces to him.

"Your son is so cute," Damon turned to the woman.

"Thank you," The woman smiled.

"What's your name, buddy?" Damon giggled at him.

"Joseph," The woman said. "He was named after his father… We call him Joe," She explained.

"Hi Joe," Damon laughed tickling him.

"Eh eh!" Joe laughed at Damon.

"How old is he?" Elena asked curious.

"Seven months…" She smiled. "Do you mind looking after him for a couple of minutes? I'm gonna go to the café to see if they can get his milk warm," She asked showing them the cold baby bottle of milk.

"Sure, don't worry," Damon smiled.

"This woman is kind of crazy, don't you think?"

"You're so cute, baby Joe…" Damon couldn't stop playing with the baby. "Is this your teddy bear?" He asked taking the teddy bear, which was by Joe's side in the stroller.

"Damon, are you even listening to me?" Elena asked.

"Oh, sorry, honey," Damon looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Don't you think that woman is kind of crazy?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Would you ever leave your son with two complete strangers?" Elena said as if it was obvious.

"No," Damon said. "Yeah, okay, the woman is a little crazy…" Damon laughed. "But what's the problem? I loved Joe…"

"You better stop with this whole kids thing…" Elena laughed. "I'm not giving you a baby right now,"

"I can wait a couple of years," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Couple?" Elena asked. "You better wait at least a decade,"

"What?" Damon asked shocked. "You're gonna make me wait ten years to get you pregnant?!"

"Damon… You know I want to be a doctor and you know how my college will be," Elena explained caressing her hand. "You'll have to let me finish it before we start a family,"

"Okay, I'm only accepting this because you gave me a good reason," Damon smiled kissing Elena on the lips.

"Thank you, guys!" The woman sat back on the bench.

"No worries," Damon smiled at her and they left.

"I didn't know you were this good with babies," Elena laughed interlacing her hand on his.

"I'm just practicing for when we have our mini-us," Damon pulled Elena's arm and kissed her passionately when her body touched his.

_**One week later…**_

"Dad, are you home?" Elena yelled opening the front door of her house.

Elena and Damon walked into Elena's house and placed their bags on the floor.

"Hi, Elena," Molly walked out of the kitchen smiling. "Grayson will only come home at night. He said you're all gonna go out for dinner," She explained.

"I'm so tired, Molly... I'm gonna take a shower and then get some rest," Elena said. "Are you going home today?" She asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend is planning something special for us tonight," Molly's eyes shone as she spoke.

"Go girl!" Elena smiled.

Damon grabbed their bags and they walked up the stairs, going straight to Elena's bedroom. When they walked into the room, Damon threw Elena on the bed and started kissing her neck.

"Damon…" Elena laughed.

"Should we shower or get some rest first?" Damon asked.

"_I_'m going to shower and _you_ are going to stay here while I shower," Elena said standing up.

"Why can't I join you in the shower, Miss?"

"Not today, Damon…" Elena asked.

"Alright, I will just wait here then," Damon said turning on Elena's TV.

"Thank you," Elena gave him a quick but soft kiss and ran to her bedroom.

Elena stayed in the bathroom for around ten minutes then walked into her bedroom wearing her pajamas. Damon smiled at her and Elena laid next to him on her bed.

"Look what I just found," Damon showed Elena the homecoming ticket from 2009.

"I found it when I was cleaning my bedroom before we went to Paris," Elena explained. "We celebrated our one year dating anniversary there…" She smiled.

"I remember," Damon smiled back at her.

"_Elena, thank God you're here!" Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her before Elena could even say her name._

_Damon and Elena had just walked into the homecoming hand in hand and Caroline was already taking Elena away from Damon. Elena smiled at Damon and he whispered that she could go. Caroline sat Elena on chair then sat in front of her friend._

"_Elena, you have to help me…" Caroline said._

"_What can I do for you, Caroline?" Elena asked._

"_You know I like Tyler and I think this party is a great opportunity for me to get him…"_

"_Then go get him, Care," Elena laughed._

"_He is bringing a date tonight, Elena… I came with Matt but we're both feeling awkward next to each other," Caroline explained. "I don't know how I can get to Tyler and that's where you need to help me,"_

"_But why me? Why don't you ask Bonnie or someone else?"_

"_Elena, you've been dating Damon for one year! You know exactly how to get a guy! Moreover, you two got together for the first time during the homecoming of last year!"_

"_We both wanted each other but none of us knew how to get to the other but after a few drinks, it got easier to speak out so we were able to talk to each other…"_

_**Homecoming of 2008…**_

"_Have you seen Elena?" Damon asked Stefan._

"_She went to the bathroom with Caroline and Bonnie," Stefan answered._

_Damon sat at the table where Stefan was and waited for Elena to come back. For Damon, it felt as if Elena had stayed in the bathroom for ages but when she finally walked back to the table, Damon stood up and asked her if she would like to go for a walk outside at the yard with him._

"_Are you okay, Damon?" Elena asked as they walked side by side through the yard. "You seem a little nervous…" She noticed he was sweating._

"_I'm fine," Damon rolled his eyes. "Are you having fun?"_

"_Not really…" Elena looked down._

"_Why not?"_

"_Let's just say staying here with you is better than stay in there with them," Elena smiled._

_Damon and Elena sat on a bench and they both stayed in silence for some minutes. They glanced at each other many times but none of them knew what to say. Damon then noticed Elena was shivering._

"_Are you cold?" Damon asked._

"_Just a little…" Elena lied._

"_Here," Damon took off his jacket and placed it on Elena._

"_Thank you," Elena said smiling. "Look, Damon," She was finally going to say something._

"_I love you, Elena," Damon said fast. "I've been trying to tell you this for days but every time something happens…"_

_Elena was speechless. All that she could do was get her face closer to him. Damon knew what that meant so he kissed Elena passionately. Elena was a little surprised with the intensity of the kiss but their tongues soon started playing with each other while their bodies were getting closer and closer of each other._

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Elena yelled at Damon.

Elena and Damon were at the living room playing tennis on Wii. Damon had figured out how to do the powerful ball while serving and Elena still didn't know how to catch them.

"I'm awesome not a cheater…" Damon laughed.

"It's not fair!" Elena pouted. "You're gonna win this game and you're gonna choose the next one," She said sad.

Damon and Elena had agreed that who won the tennis game would choose the next sport they would play. Elena wanted to play bowling but Damon wanted to play baseball. Since they both were good in tennis, they decided they would choose it there. However, Elena was losing drastically to Damon.

"Good night, guys," Grayson said walking into his house.

"Hey dad!" Elena ran towards Grayson and hugged her father.

"How are you, sweet?" Grayson kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine," Elena smiled.

"Hi Grayson," Damon and Grayson shook hands.

"How was the trip, Lena?" Grayson asked excited. "Did Damon take good care of you?"

"It was perfect, dad! I can tell you everything at dinner," Elena smiled. "Yeah, Damon took really good care of your daughter,"

"How is Paris?" He asked.

"It's so beautiful! We stayed in a room that had a view to the Eiffel Tower so it was amazing… We did a lot of stuff there and Damon took me sightseeing," Elena said excited.

Damon and Grayson smiled at each other noticing how happy Elena was. She was so excited to tell Grayson about her trip that she just couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you guys too tired or can you handle going to a restaurant to have dinner?" Grayson asked.

"I can go," Damon and Elena said at the same time.

"Great," Grayson smiled. "I'm just gonna grab something in my room and then we can go… I want to know everything about this trip okay, Lena?"

"Okay, dad," Elena laughed.

Grayson walked down the stairs a few minutes later, and Damon and Elena noticed he was holding a few letters.

"This came in the mail a couple of days ago, Elena," Grayson said handing Elena the letters. "I didn't tell you they had arrived because I wanted you to open them yourself,"

"They are all from universities…" Damon said.

"NYU, Columbia University, UCLA, Stanford and Yale," Elena read each envelope.

"Open," Damon said wrapping his arm around her body.

Elena opened the NYU envelope first and read the paper the fastest she could. Damon and Grayson were staring at her waiting for her to say something.

"Apparently I rocked my SAT's…" Elena smiled from ear to ear. "They want me," She said happy.

"That's awesome!" Grayson and Damon said at the same time. "Open the others,"

Elena opened the Columbia University envelope but the results were not as good as the last one. She hadn't been accepted there.

"UCLA?" Damon asked having hopes that they would be together.

"Accepted," Elena smiled hugging Damon.

"Yale?" Grayson asked.

"No," Elena said.

"Stanford…" Elena said while reading the page. "Accepted,"

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Grayson hugged his daughter. "Out of five you got into three colleges! I'm so proud of you…"

"Being accepted in only one was already enough," Elena said. "I wouldn't have to choose…"

"Honey, you don't need to decide it right now," Grayson said.

"Yes, I do," Elena said. "I don't want to postpone it… We're already in the end of October and apparently I start college after New Year's break so I have two months before I go to college," She explained. "I need to decide where I am going…"

"Let's go have dinner, you tell me about your amazing trip to Paris and then you think about college, okay?" Grayson asked.

"I don't want to go out anymore… You two can go and I will stay here," Elena said. "I'm not feeling like going out anymore,"

"Lena, come on," Damon said.

"This thing will drive me crazy… I need some time," Elena ran up the stairs and Grayson and Damon looked at each other when they heard the door of her room closing.

"What about we order some pizza?" Damon suggested.

"Great idea," Grayson smiled.

Grayson ordered pepperoni pizza since it was Elena's favorite but when Damon knocked on her door, trying to get her out of her bedroom, Elena didn't want to get out. Damon gave up after a few minutes and went downstairs to have dinner with Grayson.

"Don't get sad if she doesn't choose UCLA, Damon," Grayson said. "Elena is like this because she is torn between three things that mean something to her..."

"I've made my decision…" Elena showed up one hour later. "I'm going to Stanford," She said. And she was sure of that decision.

_**CLIFFHANGER! Haha a different one here. I mean, it was time for something like this right? Well, Paris is over but I think I was able to show you how Elena was happy in that trip. Damon is just the best boyfriend ever, right?**_

_**About this decision Elena just made, it's the definite one. She won't change it. I'm saying this because next chapter will have a time jump and she will be in college already.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you don't kill me for not sending Elena to UCLA but next chapter you'll understand why she chose Stanford over UCLA.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews you left on last chapter! I loved them all! I'm gonna make a sequel! Yay! So this story will end on chapter 25 and they you'll get a sequel of some years later!**_

_**We've been reaching our goal of reviews for three chapters so let's do the same here! Review please! Make me happy and I will upload on Sunday! :D**_


	22. Stanford

**Chapter 21 - Stanford**

_"I'm going to Stanford," Elena said._

_Damon and Grayson looked at each other and they couldn't hide the surprise look on their faces._

_"Are you sure?" Grayson didn't really know what to say._

_"Yes, dad, I'm sure,"_

_"What about UCLA, honey?" Grayson asked. "A couple of weeks ago you told me you wanted to be able to stay with Damon every second of every day," He smiled._

_"I thought about a lot of stuff, dad," Elena smiled walking towards Damon. "First of all, I'm going to med school and I'll have to stay eight years in college..." She stopped behind Damon and placed her arms on his shoulders, letting them hang in front of Damon's body. "Damon will leave college in less than two years... He will end up moving out of UCLA and I'll have to stay there alone for six more years," Elena smiled. "Second, I've always dreamed of going to college with Bonnie... We made so many plans together and now that I can go to the same college as her, that's what I want to do. And last, but not less important, I need to start making my own decisions and I need to learn how to take care of myself," She explained. "When I'm with Damon or even you, dad," She glanced at Grayson. "You're always taking care of me and you're worried that I'm gonna do something stupid. I'm getting too dependent of you two and this won't be good. I need to walk by myself now," Elena said grabbing a piece of pizza. "I hope you understand my point," She kissed Damon's cheek._

_"I understand your point, sweetheart..." Damon smiled. "I think you're doing the right thing by choosing Stanford," He said placing a kiss on her lips._

**Seven months later…**

"Damon Salvatore, you better call me right now or I'm gonna kill you," Elena yelled as she left the tenth voicemail in his phone.

Elena was supposed to do a project for the next week so she decided to start it that day, since she wouldn't have classes in the afternoon. Bonnie, however, would spend the whole day in class so Elena would have the entire room for herself. Elena turned on her laptop and the first thing she did was check Facebook.

Elena went straight to Damon's profile page to see if there was something from the game. Damon's team was going to play against a university from Phoenix for the semi-finals but Damon hadn't called Elena to tell her if they had won or lost. Elena thought they had won because if they won, there would be a party so that was probably the reason why he hadn't called her yet. He was probably hangover.

Looking through his page, Elena discovered that the UCLA team had really won the game. Elena smiled, happy for her boyfriend, but she just couldn't feel a little left out. Damon used to call her all the time to check if she was okay but when something that great happened to him, he didn't even texted her. It was around 2PM and Elena was starting to get worried.

Elena tried to call Scott, Damon's best friend, but he wasn't answering his phone either. Elena didn't want to break into Damon's privacy by checking everything on his profile page so she decided she would wait for him to call and then she would make him explain everything to her.

"_Damon Salvatore's phone,"_ A girl answered his phone.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"_Who the hell are you, lady?"_ The girl asked sarcastically.

"I'm Damon's girlfriend," Elena said in the same tone.

"_Oh, I didn't know Damon had a girlfriend…"_ She said as if she didn't know.

Of course she knew Damon had a girlfriend. He made sure to put it everywhere as soon as they started dating.

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"_Damon?"_ She asked in her bitchy tone. _"He is right here next to me…"_

"_Give me this phone!"_ Damon grabbed his phone abruptly from her hand. _"Elena!"_ He said.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing with a girl?" Elena asked with tears in her eyes.

"Elena, I swear to God nothing happened between this girl and me… Somehow we ended up in the same bed,"

"Somehow?" Elena asked crying.

_We can't stay one month without seeing each other that you're already hook up with girls behind my back? _Elena thought.

"_We won the game last night and we came here to party! Nothing happened, Elena…" _

"You should make up a better lie, Damon," Elena said. "You were in bed with another girl. You told me you didn't mind waiting for me to be ready to do what you would like to do in bed but apparently, I bore you so you needed someone else to fulfill your needs…" She cried.

"_This is not true, Elena!" _Damon almost yelled. _"I've never seen this girl in my entire life and I'm a hundred percent sure we didn't sleep together… For God sake, believe me,"_

"You drank all night long so you didn't call me. Okay, I can forgive that… You won an important game so you were having fun with your friends afterwards. I don't see a problem in that." Elena said trying to stop crying. "Then I call you at 2PM and you're still in bed? That would be fine for me too… I'd want to stay in bed until this time too if I were hangover but you were not alone, Damon. There is one girl with you…"

"_Elena, we are talking on the phone so you have no idea what's going on here. I didn't sleep with this girl and I'd like you to believe in me when I say that…" _Damon said mad.

Elena didn't want to talk to him anymore. She just hanged up on him and threw her cellphone across the room. Elena threw herself on her bed and buried her face on the pillow. She heard her phone ringing and she knew it was Damon since she had a special ringtone for him.

"I hate you!" Elena threw a pillow at her cellphone. "I hate you!" she cried.

Just when Elena thought she was getting better, Damon does that. Elena wanted to believe in what he was saying but he was there with a girl and nothing he would say would change that. Elena cried for about half an hour then she stood up, opened the door of her wardrobe and grabbed a box that was hidden behind three other boxes.

"I'm never enough…" Elena cried carrying the box to her bed. "I suck at everything…"

Elena sat on the bed and looked at the mirror across the room. The tears had ruined her mascara and her face was black from all the crying. She knew Damon was still trying to reach her but the last thing she wanted was talk to him.

_Why can't I ever be enough? Why? _That was the only thing in Elena's mind at the moment.

Elena put the box on her legs and opened it. No one knew she had that box, not even Bonnie. Grayson made sure Elena wouldn't take anything like that to college because she would be by herself there. Damon and Molly were with Elena when she packed her stuff and they knew Elena hadn't put anything like that in her bag. However, Elena had a relapse a few weeks after she moved to Stanford. No one knew about that relapse so no one knew Elena was able to find blades and sharpeners for her to use on herself.

Elena grabbed one of the thinnest blades and was about to slide it through the soft skin of her arm when the door opened and Bonnie walked in. Bonnie dropped her books and her bag when she saw Elena's situation. Her face was covered with mascara mixed with tears and the blade was perfectly positioned on her arm for her to cut.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Bonnie yelled while she ran towards her best friend.

Bonnie kneeled in front of Elena and tried to take the box from her. Elena didn't want Bonnie to see what she kept in that box so she tried to fight with Bonnie so she wouldn't take it but they ended up dropping the box on the floor and all the blades fell out of the box.

"Elena!" Bonnie screamed in shock.

"Why am I never enough, Bonnie? Why am I never enough to anyone?" Elena cried hugging Bonnie after dropping the blade that she was holding on the floor.

"What are you talking about, Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Damon cheated on me, Bonnie… He kept telling me I was everything to him and that he didn't mind if I didn't do everything in bed with him…" Elena cried. "I was always worried that he would find someone to please him completely but he kept saying that he loved me so that would never happen…"

"How do you know he cheated on you, Lena?" Bonnie asked trying to calm her down.

"He had this party last night and he probably got very drunk so he didn't call me… When I called him earlier a girl picked up his phone and they were sleeping together," Elena explained.

"Elena, you didn't see the scene so you can't say he was cheating on you…"

"Damon told me himself that they had slept in the same bed, Bonnie," Elena cried.

"Lena, I don't believe, not even for a second, that Damon cheated on you. Damon is crazy about you and I'm pretty sure he would never do anything to hurt you," Bonnie smiled. "Do you know the phone number of any friend of Damon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have his best friend's phone number…" Elena said.

"Call him and ask him what happened at the party last night," Bonnie said handing Elena her cellphone.

"_Scott talking,"_ Scott answered his phone in his sweet and funny way.

"Hi Scott, it's Elena," Elena said.

"Hi Elena," Scott said. "If you're trying to reach Damon, you better call him on his own phone. We wouldn't have classes today so I'm going to see my family in Ohio," He explained.

"Have you talked to Damon today?" Elena asked.

"No," Scott answered.

"Are you busy or can I ask you a few questions, Scott?" Elena asked politely.

"Oh, you've probably talked to Damon and you know there was one girl with him…" Scott said. "Well, Elena, I have no idea who is that girl but she didn't sleep with Damon," He started. "She tried to kiss Damon many times but Damon was always pushing her away. Damon drank a lot of whisky but he needs a lot to get drunk… I saw when he walked into his room and he was alone," He explained. "I left the party earlier so I don't know what happened inside that room but I really doubt they slept together," Scott said. "I'm sorry if I couldn't really help you,"

"No, that's okay, Scott," Elena said softly.

"Elena, I think you'll have to trust him. I know how much Damon loves you so if he did sleep with that girl, she surely did something to him because he would _never _do such thing to you," Scott said. "Talk to Damon and listen to him… Don't get angry at him because you're probably getting angry over nothing,"

"Thank you, Scott, I'll talk to him," Elena said. "Thanks for the talk,"

"You're welcome," Scott said then hanged up.

"Weren't you supposed to be in class?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"My anatomy teacher didn't show up so we decided to go home," Bonnie laughed. "This was a good thing because I was really not in the mood to hear that man talking about human anatomy for one hour and a half straight,"

"Bonnie Bennett not in the mood to learn?" Elena asked playfully. "What the hell happened to the world today?" She laughed.

"Thank God he didn't show up, right Elena?" Bonnie asked putting the blades back into the box. "God knows what would have happened if I hadn't walked into this room," She said. "Where did you get these blades, by the way?"

"I have my ways," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Elena, you were about to cut your arm because you and Damon had a fight… You can't do that every time you have a problem with your boyfriend," Bonnie smiled. "You have to be strong and learn how to deal with difficult situations. I'm only letting you stay with this box full with blades because I want you to have control over yourself," She handed Elena the box. "I don't want to keep this from you because in my opinion, it will only make things worse…" She said. "Are you taking your medicines like you are supposed to? I mean, you're not taking less or more, right?"

"No, Bon, I'm taking what the doctor told me to take," Elena smiled. "Thanks for trusting me," She said putting her box back into her wardrobe.

"I need to talk to Josh," Bonnie said while she applied her lipstick. "Are you gonna be okay here?"

"Mhmm, is Josh gonna get laid tonight?" Elena provoked Bonnie.

"Shut up, Elena," Bonnie rolled her eyes opening the door. "If you need anything just call me,"

"Don't worry, I won't call you while you're fooling around with your boyfriend," Elena laughed and Bonnie left.

Elena sat on her bed with her back against the wall and placed her laptop on her legs. She log in in Skype and it didn't take two seconds for Damon to call her. Elena answered him in the video call.

"_Let me explain, please,"_ It was the first thing Damon said.

"I'm listening," Elena smiled.

"_Last night I drank a lot but I wasn't drunk. I knew what I was doing but this girl kept trying to kiss me and I didn't want anything with her because I'm not single," _Damon said. _"She isn't single either but her boyfriend is kind of dumb… He is also a football player but he has never played any game. He is always on the bench so she wants someone that actually plays so she was trying to get some with me," _He explained. _"I was so tired that I decided to go to bed so I walked into my room, took off my clothes and laid in bed. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds… When I woke up that girl was lying next to me. She probably thought I had passed out after drinking so much that she would tell everyone that we had slept together, but we didn't,"_

"You're not lying…" Elena said. "I answered you with the video because I wanted to see your face while you explained to me what happened… I know when you're lying by the way you move your eyes," She explained.

"_So are you're going to forgive me?" _Damon smiled. _"Actually, you owe me some apologies since I didn't cheat on you… You yelled at me and you said things about me that were not true,"_

"I'm sorry. I overreacted when I should have listened to what you had to say…" Elena said.

"_I kicked that girl out of my room as soon as you hanged up the phone on my face,"_ Damon laughed. _"I'm glad you're not mad at me,"_

"If it was a just a misunderstanding then it's okay…" Elena smiled. "Tell me about the game," Elena asked.

_"It wasn't that difficult to beat them..." _Damon rolled his eyes getting Elena to laugh.

"Nothing is ever difficult to you right?"

_"No, that's not true! At the end of the month we are going to play against a team from Dallas and I'm pretty sure this is going to be a hard game,"_ Damon explained. _"You're coming to the final, right?"_

"I don't think so, Damon..." Elena said sad. "I have a lot of stuff to do this month so I don't think I can go to Los Angeles," She explained.

_"Oh,"_ Damon looked down.

"The game is June 29th, right?"

"_Yeah,"_ Damon answered smiling. _"It's a Friday so you can't use the excuse that you have a test on the day after,"_

"You do know I have to study a lot to become a doctor, right?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"_Yes, but you're not gonna fail college if you spend a weekend without studying_…" Damon pouted.

"I'm sorry, babe," Elena said. "I'll check my schedule to see if I really can't go but you shouldn't get your hopes up because I'm almost sure I won't be able to go,"

_"I get it, Lena, no worries..." _

"I'll be some miles away but you can be sure I'll be cheering for you!" Elena smiled.

_"I wanted you here... With me,"_

"I know, Damon, but I have many responsibilities now. I can't ditch my classes because of a game. I know how important this is to you but I can't just go to LA..."

_"I understand, Lena,"_ Damon said. _"I just hope you find some time to come when you're check your schedule..."_

"I will see what I can do," Elena smiled.

"_Do you promise you're gonna do everything you can to come?"_ Damon asked with puppy eyes.

"I promise," She said. "Look, Damon, I need to go now. Bonnie has just texted me and we're going out for dinner... I love you," She sent him a kiss.

"_Is this I love you real?"_ Damon rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's real!" Elena said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"_I don't know… I just have the weird feeling that you're mad at me,"_

"I'm not mad at you, Damon," Elena said softly. "I just don't want you to get disappointed if I don't show up at your game… That's why I'm telling you now that I'm probably not going,"

"_Alright,"_ Damon said. _"I love you too,"_ He tried to smile still disappointed over the fact that Elena wouldn't be able to go to the last game of the season.

That month went by fast and when they noticed, it was already on the day of the game. Damon and Scott were in the men's room changing into their uniforms while the coach yelled at the whole team saying they had to win that game. They had already gotten the second place trophy the year before so it was time to get the first place one.

"Who are you texting, Mccallister?" The coach yelled behind Scott making him drop his phone. "Your girlfriend? Well, it's not time to text anyone right now…" He said going to the other side of the room.

"Ugh, I hate when he calls me by my last name," Scott complained to Damon.

"Don't worry, Scott… At least your girlfriend is here to watch you play," Damon said adjusting his clothing.

"Damon, stop thinking about Elena!" Scott said. "We have to win this game and we both know you're our best quarterback… If you keep thinking about Elena you're not gonna focus on the game and we need you!"

"Come on guys!" The coach yelled.

Damon and Scott grabbed their helmets and left the men's room running to the field. Damon looked around. The grandstand of the UCLA field wasn't that big but it was full of people. The team from Dallas was already there and Damon was getting nervous, he knew he was the best player of the team.

The game had been going for around thirty minutes and the teams had just left the field for the second break. The coach couldn't stop yelling at the team since they were losing from 25 to 13 to the Dallas' team.

"Salvatore, where do you think you are? An ice rink?" The coach yelled at him. "Focus, Salvatore, focus! You've already lost the ball five times!"

"I'm sorry, coach," Damon said putting back his helmet.

The next part of the game started and Damon still couldn't focus on the game. Scott had thrown Damon the ball and although Damon was able to catch it, he was too slow and wasn't able to make the touchdown his team needed so much.

"SALVATORE!" The coach yelled telling him to leave the field. "Thomas, you're in!" He said pointing to Thomas, who was on the bench. "Damon, what's going on?"

"Nothing, coach," Damon said walking to the bench.

Damon sat on the bench and held his helmet while he watched the game he was supposed to be playing. He knew he had to focus on the game because his team had to win that but his mind was somewhere else.

"Are you going to win this thing or not?" Damon heard the voice he would recognize anywhere in this world.

Damon looked back and saw Elena standing on the other side of the grid. She was smiling at him because she knew she could still save his team.

"Elena?" Damon smiled silly.

"I'm sorry I'm late… But I'm here, Damon, I'm here for you so you better win this game," Elena smiled.

"Coach!" Damon called him. "Let me play," He asked.

"Damon, we are fifteen points behind them! We only have twenty more minutes…" The coach said afraid that putting Damon back in the game would only make things worse.

"I'm gonna do my best, coach," Damon begged.

The coach asked Thomas to sit back on the bench and put Damon back in the game. In less than ten seconds, Damon caught a ball by jumping in front of the opposite team's player and ran for the touchdown. He pushed everyone who appeared in front of them.

_This is for you, Lena. _Damon smiled as he crossed the line scoring the touchdown.

_**Hey guys! How are you?! So, this chapter wasn't very happy but it was needed to the story. I wasn't supposed to write the game but then I decided we needed some cute interaction between them right? Elena and Damon have been dating for almost a year but she still can't control herself when they get into a fight. I want you to know that she didn't stop with the self-harming because it takes a lot of things for you to stop doing such thing. You don't just stop. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I was expecting a lot more but that's okay. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you don't mind that I did a 7 months jump. Next chapter we're gonna have DE in LA! This story will only have 3 more chapters and it had to have a chapter in Los Angeles right?**_

_**The last two chapters of this story will have more time jump as well so I hope you don't mind. This time, I will be able to describe their trip better. I've been to LA two times and I remember it very well so I can write about sightseeing and stuff haha.**_

_**Please, tell me what you think about this chapter! Your opinion is very important to me and you know how reviews make me happy! :D**_


	23. Los Angeles

**Chapter 22 – Los Angeles**

"Everyone to my place!" Jackson, a football player as important as Damon, yelled holding the trophy they had just won above his head.

"Jackson's parents are in Europe... We're gonna go party and drink at his place!" Some guy from the team yelled.

Damon was on the bench taking off his shoulder pad. He smiled as Elena walked towards him. When Elena met him, she couldn't help but smile, proud of her boyfriend.

"Congratulations..." Elena got on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"I wouldn't have done those touchdowns if you weren't here," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're gonna talk about that later..." Elena smiled.

Damon noticed Elena was shivering even though she was wearing a coat. She was running her hands through her arms trying to get warm but she wasn't being any successful.

"Here," Damon smiled as he dressed Elena in his football jacket.

Elena laughed since the jacket was a little big for her but she felt really good wearing it. She had never thought she would date such an important football player in her life.

"So, you're the famous Elena Gilbert," Scott said walking towards them. "The girl who stole my best friend's heart..." She laughed.

"And you're Scott," Elena smiled.

"You're beautiful," Scott said.

"Thank you," Elena giggled softly. "It's nice to meet you, Scott," She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Elena," Scott smiled. "I can't believe you and Damon have been dating for almost a year and you've never come to LA,"

"Right?" Damon looked at Elena. "She is always studying and studying so when I want to spend some time with my girlfriend I have to go there and take her away from the books pulling her by her ear," He joked.

"That's not true..."

"You're right to study a lot," Scott said. "You're gonna be an amazing doctor,"

"Thank you," Elena smiled.

"Let's go to the party?" Scott asked. "Jackson has some really good drinks at his place... He is gonna order some pizza as well," He said.

"I don't think I'm going, Scott," Damon said. "Elena came all the way from Stanford and I know she will have to go back by the end of the weekend so I want to stay with her..."

"No, Damon," Elena said. "Your team won the game and this is a reson for you to celebrate..."

"I don't think you want to go to a party full of man screaming and getting drunk," Damon said caressing her hand.

"I know you want to be there so we can go,"

"Damon, is this your girlfriend?" Jackson almost screamed approaching them.

"Yeah..." Damon rolled his eyes then noticed Elena was blushing.

"Jeez, you're so hot!" Jackson looked at Elena.

"Thanks?" Elena didn't really know what to say.

"Are you coming to my place?" Jackson asked.

"Stop flirting with her, Jackson," Scott said.

Damon and Elena ended up going to Jackson's house for the party. Jackson lived in a mansion a few blocks down the UCLA campus. He was the only son from a rich family so he had everything he wanted.

Elena and Damon were in the same room as Scott and his girlfriend, Mary. Damon and Elena were sitting on a couch while Scott and Mary were sitting on the couch in front of them. They were talking about the game and drinking beer, except from Elena, who wasn't drinking anything.

"Are you sure you don't a beer?" Mary asked Elena. "How can you handle this kind of party sober?"

"I can't drink alcohol because of the medicines I take," Elena explained smiling.

"Oh, that must suck," Mary said drinking the beer from the bottle.

"I'm already used to it," Elena said.

"It's impossible to party with this football team if you don't drink..." Mary laughed.

"Do you always get drunk?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the point of partying when everyone is drunk but you... You can't have fun," Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna grab another beer, come with me?" She asked Scott.

"Sure," They stood up and walked out of the room.

"Damon..." Elena turned to Damon when they were alone in the room. "I'm a little upset that you didn't play well when you didn't know I was here..."

"I'm sorry, Lena," Damon said. "It was the final game and I wanted you here. I was sad that you weren't here so I couldn't focus..."

"I understand you but you know I can't come see you in every game," Elena smiled.

"Alright, I get it, but can we please not talk about this?" Damon laughed.

Elena nodded at him and before she could even think of saying something, she felt Damon's hand going up her thigh. She knew exactly what her boyfriend wanted so she placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him the most passionate she could. Damon let his hand fall between Elena's thigh but she didn't mind. Elena opened her mouth a bit and soon their tongues began to play in sync.

"God, I've missed you so bad!" Damon moaned kissing Elena's neck."We haven't seen each other in what? A month?"

Elena moaned as Damon placed kisses on her neck. Damon then took his hand from her thigh and placed it under her shirt. They were still kissing when Damon began to caress her boob.

"Damon... Someone can walk in," Elena said taking his hand out of there.

"No one will care, Lena," Damon begged. "This is a college party..."

"I know but I'm not any slut that can't go through a party without having sex..." Elena explained.

"What about we leave this party?" Damon stood up giving Elena his jacket.

"Don't be mad at me..." Elena pouted.

"I'm not mad," Damon laughed. "I just don't want to stay here... I'm not really in the mood to party,"

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Damon asked grabbing her hand.

Damon and Elena left the party without talking to anyone and went straight to Damon's home. Scott would spend the night with Mary so Damon and Elena would have the bedroom all for themselves. Damon locked the door as soon as they walked in then noticed Elena was looking at his stuff from his part of the room. She couldn't help but smile when she saw he had a few pictures of them on the wall of his bed.

"Tell me what's wrong," Elena held his hand and led him to the bed.

"I had a problem this month and I had to spend a lot of money... I thought you were not coming so I didn't really care that I was broke," Damon looked down.

"Damon, you're worrying about money again?" Elena asked. "You know I don't care about that..."

"Lena, I'm really broke. I don't think I can even pay you a proper dinner!" Damon was about to cry.

"Hey, look at me," Elena touched his chin so he could look at her. "We are gonna have fun with just a few money... We already had an amazing fancy trip when we went to Paris but this weekend we're gonna do something simple and cheaper," Elena smiled.

"Alright," Damon said.

"Don't be sad!" Elena laughed tickling him.

"Okay, I won't be sad. My girl is here and that's a reason for me to be happy," Damon smiled.

"Right,"

"Well, let's just set up some rules here..." Damon said. "There are only men living in this house so I want this bedroom to be locked every time you're in it. I don't want any man trying anything with you..."

"Yeah, that will be good," Elena smiled.

"We have a bathroom here in the room so you won't have to walk around the house to go take a shower or something," Damon said.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," Elena laughed pressing his cheek. "Well, if you have a bathroom here in your room I guess there won't be a problem if we shower together, right?" She asked sensually putting her hand underneath his t-shirt.

"I would love to join you, Mrs. Gilbert," Damon smirked.

Damon and Elena walked into the bathroom and Damon turned on the shower. Elena was taking off her clothes when Damon grabbed her from behind. She was only in her lingerie and Damon was already shirtless. Elena closed her eyes feeling his warm arms around her body. Damon then caressed her arms and smiled when he noticed there were no new scars. He had seen her arms a month back so he couldn't help but feel good sice Elena hadn't self-harmed that month.

"Aren't you going to take this off?" Elena turned to him and placed her hand on the button of his jeans. Damon smiled but didn't say anything, He knew his girl could takr care of that and that was exaclty what she was going to do. Elena took off his jeans then look at him.

"Are you gonna keep undressing me or are you too shy to remove my underwear?" Damon joked.

Since their first time in Paris, Elena and Damon had been having sex with frequence. Damon was teaching Elena a few things so she could improve her skills but he was going lesson by lesson, slowly. He would never move foward until he was completely sure Elena was comfortable with the last one.

"You don't need to do anything you don't want to," Damon said smiling.

Elena and Damon finished taking off her clothes then entered in the shower. The water was warm and it was falling right on Damon's back. Damon then felt Elena's hand touching his member. They had started with that foreplay around three months back but they still haven't gotten to the oral part. Damon moaned while Elena stroked his member, getting it hard, and the water on his back was just making that feeling get even better.

"Elena..." Damon groaned ranging his teeth.

"Shh," Elena placed her lips against his.

When Damon felt he was going to explode with Elena's touches, he took her hand off his member and pushed her against the wall. It hurt her back a little but she didn't mind since she was about to feel some incredible pleasure. Damon let his left arm against the wall and kissed Elena, who had her back against the wall. While they kissed, Damon put one finger inside of her pussy getting a moan from Elena.

"You're wet," Damon moaned in her ear.

"We're in the shower..." Elena said playful.

"That's not what I meant," He whispered bitting her earlobe.

"I know," Elena whispered in the same tone.

Damon then lifted up her leg and placed his cock right at her entrance. They hadn't done that in a month so it took a little while for Elena to adjust her body.

"Ooh," Elena moaned.

Elena and Damon really tried to have sex in the shower but none of them had even a small experience in that so none of them were happy with what was going on. As they got their bodies dried, they went back to the bed and threw themselves on the bed right away. Before Elena could say her name, Damon penetrated her.

"Damon!" Elena yelled in pleasure.

"Now we're getting somwhere," Damon smiled kissing Elena.

Elena craved her nails on Damon's back as he moved in and out of her. He was going fast but Elena was enjoying that a lot. They had missed each other too much so that was their best opportunity to be together again.

[...]

_**At the Hollywood Sign...**_

Elena and Damon had been walking hand in hand through a really desert place for over ten minutes when Damon stopped and told Elena to look up. When she did it, she saw the Hollywood Sign right above them.

"This is beautiful!"

"A friend of mine discovered this place... He came here with his girlfriend one day and apparently they had a really good night here, if you know what I mean," Damon laughed. "Not everyone knows about it so it's always like this," He looked around and they were the only ones there. "This friend proposed to her a few months later right here... They have been married for almost a year I guess,"

"I thought you were the friend when you started talking but I'm pretty sure you're not married so..."

"Why would I say my friend if I was the guy?"

"Do you know guys?" Elena laughed. "They always talk about themselves as if they were talking about a friend,"

"Okay, but it wasn't me..."

"Have you ever brought any girl here?" Elena asked feeling a little jealous.

"No," Damon said. "You're the first one," He smirked pulling her into a kiss.

"Damon!" Elena's eyes went wide. "You're not gonna propose, are you?"

"What part of the sentence I'm broke didn't you understand?" Damon asked saying word by word slowly and carefully. "Why do you keep reminding myself that I'm a poor man who can't take my girlfriend on a proper fancy dinner date?"

"I'm not reminding you of anything, Damon," Elena laughed. "You are the one thinking everything revolves around your money,"

"Do you want me to propose you with what? A candy ring?" Damon joked pulling her closer to him.

"I don't see a problem with that," Elena smiled.

"I'm not proposing without a real ring, duh," Damon rolled her eyes making Elena laugh.

"What kind of ring do you want, Damon?"

"I need a Tiffany's engagement ring..." Damon smiled. "With diamonds,"

"Oh my Gosh," Elena laughed. "Why do you want that? You know I don't really mind if it's a candy or a gold ring..." She said.

"Every woman wants an engagement ring from Tiffany & Co."

"You're crazy Damon," She laughed. "Photo!" Elena kissed Damon's lips then took the photo.

"That's a cute one," Damon smiled looking at the picture of them kissing with the sign on the background.

Damon grabbed Elena's camera as she gazed the huge sign and when she noticed, he was kneeling on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Elena laughed.

"Strike a pose," Damon smiled. "It's beautiful," He said showing her the picture.

"You're a really good photographer,"

"I know..." Damon bragged.

_**At Venice Beach...**_

"Time to get rid of this," Damon said taking off Elena's coat.

"No, Damon..." Elena said pulling the coat back to her, making sure to cover her arms.

"Lena, we're at the beach... Take it off," Damon asked.

"Damon, you know why I wear it,"

"Yes, I do," Damon said. "And I also know you haven't self-harmed in a while so take it off, for me, please," He pouted. "No one here knows you... I'm the only here who knows Elena Gilbert and I don't mind seeing your scars," He smiled.

"Okay," Elena said taking her coat off.

"That's my girl," Damon smiled kissing her cheek.

Elena put her coat inside her bag then interlaced her hand on Damon's. Damon noticed Elena wasn't really comfortable without her sleeves but having him to support her made things a little better.

They had taken off their shoes and they were running together through the sand when Elena fell, pulling Damon together with her.

"Hey!" Damon complained laughed.

"I love you so much…" Elena smiled kissing him.

"I love you too, honeypie," Damon kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm so happy you're here with me,"

"It was time for me to travel to see you instead of the other way around, wasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together," Damon said before kissing her again.

_**At The Walk of Fame...**_

"Let's take a picture!" Elena said grabbing her camera.

Damon and Elena were walking through the Walk Of Fame and Elena was so excited she wanted to take pictures everywhere. Damon was happy that Elena was having that much fun so he didn't mind if they had to take a picture every second.

"This store is really cool, you should go in," Damon smiled at her.

They walked into the store and Elena's eyes shone when she saw all the cinema stuff they were selling in there. The store was quite of big but it wasn't too crowded.

"Oh my God, this is so cool!" Elena said playing with a clapboard.

"Smile," Damon said trying to take a picture of Elena.

Elena did a cute face and Damon took the picture of her playing with the clapboard.

"I'm gonna take this one," She smiled at him.

"I can hold it for you," Damon said taking the clapboard from her.

"Which one do you think it's cooler?" Elena showed Damon two different mugs.

"The one with the Oscar," Damon answered while looking through some magnets.

"Have you ever seen a celebrity?" Elena asked.

"I've seen a few..."

"This city is so cool!" Elena said and when Damon noticed she was already carrying five more items.

"Elena, this is the first store we've been today and you're already buying all of this stuff?" Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"They are so nice!" Elena smiled happy.

"What do you think of this?" Damon showed Elena an Oscar Trophy with Best Girlfriend written on its base.

"Are you gonna give it to me?" Elena asked.

"Do you want it?" Damon laughed.

Elena nodded making a cute face and Damon couldn't help but kiss her. They paid for everything they wanted they walked out of the store. As they set their feet on the sidewalk, Elena noticed they were right in front of the Dolby Theater.

"I wanna go there!" Elena jumped in happiness.

"You look like a seven years old girl at Disney World," Damon laughed.

"How can you be so calm? This is so freaking perfect! The Oscar's Ceremony is right here! Thousands of celebrities have already been here," Elena explained excited.

"I've already been here a thousand of times..." Damon said.

They crossed the street and Elena was so focused on the hand and footprints on the floor that she was bumping into everyone.

"Elena, you have to look up," Damon laughed trying to lead her.

"I'm looking for Johnny Depp's one," Elena said.

"It's right over there," Damon smiled.

"Take pictures!" Elena asked as she put her hands right on Johnny Depp's handprints.

One hour later Elena wasn't freaking out anymore so they stopped at a restaurant to have dinner. They ordered sushi for them to share and it didn't take long to arrive.

"What are you going to do this Summer?" Damon asked caressing her hand on the table.

"My dad will take me and Jeremy to Florida... He wants us to have some family time," Elena explained. "I liked the idea... I miss them so much. One of his best friends is going to Australia so we're gonna stay at his beach house in Miami Beach," She smiled.

"That's seems cool!"

"Yeah, I think it will be good... Jeremy has been having a lot of problems lately and my dad is worried about him,"

"What's going on?" Damon couldn't help but get worried.

"Jeremy gets along with our mother but he can't stand John... I think my mom is the only one that is capable of standing him but anyway," Elena rolled her eyes making Damon laugh. "John thinks he is his father and he doesn't want Jeremy to go to parties and this stuff teenagers love... Jeremy, of course, argues with him so they have been fighting a lot lately," She explained. "My mom doesn't do anything but Jeremy doesn't really care... I'm just scared that he might turn into something like me,"

"I doubt he will, Lena," Damon said. "Jeremy knows how much you suffered so I don't think he will do something like you do,"

"I hope so," Elena said. "He is dating a girl for a couple of months and I think she is making him happy so I think he doesn't have too many problems like he is saying... He is probably telling my dad a lot of things making a big scene of something small," She laughed.

"Hmm, little Gilbert is dating..." Damon said. "Isn't his super protective sister interfering in anything?"

"I told him to wear condoms," Elena laughed.

"That's a good advice," Damon laughed. "Oh, talking about that... We should really stop at Walgreens to buy some," He said. "I only had three left and we used them all last night,"

"You can buy if you want but I don't think you're gonna need them..." Elena said. "I'm a little sore from last night. I know we were horny and we wanted each other a lot but I was one month without sex so it ended up hurting me a little,"

"You told me it was good!" Damon said worried. "Now you're telling me I hurt you?"

"No, Damon!" Elena grabbed his hand calming him down. "It was good, amazing, perfect, exquisite and whatever other adjective you want but after we finished it I was left a little sore, but don't worry," She laughed. "I loved it,"

"Gosh, you don't need to scare me,"

"Damon, I told you I was a little sore! That's nothing!" She whispered so no one next to them would hear. "If I had said something like you broke me or you destroyed me you could get scared..." She laughed.

"Mental note, I need to be gentler next time..." Damon said to himself.

"You're crazy, Damon," Elena rolled her eyes. "But back to the Summer subject... Jeremy asked my dad if he could take his girlfriend to Florida but my dad said no. I think he is right. We want to spend some family time so we shouldn't take our partners,"

"I'm gonna be one month alone," Damon pouted.

"Why don't we go somewhere too?"

"Elena, your boyfriend is broke... When are you gonna understand that?"

"Ask Giuseppe," Elena suggested. "You two are getting along now so maybe he can give you some money..."

"I'm going to Mystic Falls so maybe I can talk to him..." Damon said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"It doesn't need to be somewhere special... Just a place for us to be together," Elena explained. "Maybe a small city... I don't know. Right now I want to see LA, that's all!" She smiled. "I'm wondering how this city is at night,"

"Do you want a wild night or can I just take you to the place I have in mind?" Damon asked sweetly.

"I guess you can take me to the place you have in mind," Elena smiled softly.

_**Well, my dear readers, that's the chapter for today! Yes, the trip to LA is not over yet. I will continue it next chapter. Half of next chapter is LA and the next half happens after a time jump. I hope you don't mind if we have another one but I need it so I can start preparing you for the sequel.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter. Last week you were giving me more than 30 reviews and now we're barely reaching 20… I'm a little sad. You spoiled me so much now you can't stop haha.**_

_**Guys, it's not because of the number that I want to reach but I would like if most of you reviewed here because I NEED the answers to a few questions. If I don't have the answers then I CAN'T write next chapter. It's true. There are scenes I already have in mind that can't be written unless I know these answers!**_

_**1 ) After the time jump… Stefan is married already. Yeah, he was fast haha. Who do you want to be his wife?**_

_**a . Rebekah**_

_**b . Katherine**_

_**2 ) Which name do you like the most?**_

_**a . Emma**_

_**b . Charlotte**_

_**I really hope a lot of you review giving me feedback for this chapter but if you don't like to review, just let me know what you want for the answers okay? I want to make everyone happy next chapter! Give me your love and review! Love you all!**_


	24. What About The Future?

_**Hey guys! I'm finally here! Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter and I also thank you all for the answers!**_

_**So, Katherine and Emma were the chosen ones. Katherine got 24 votes while Rebekah got 18. And Emma got 29 while got only 13. I hope you like it anyway and here it goes! Have fun!**_

**Chapter 23 – What about the future?**

Damon paid for the taxi then held Elena's hand as they left the car. Elena looked around and noticed they were at the Santa Monica Pier. It was a beautiful night and the sky was full of stars.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

Damon and Elena walked through the pier until they got to the booths of food and games. They bought popcorn for them to share then sat on a bench. Damon placed his hand on Elena's thigh getting a smile from her.

"I have something for you…" Damon said grabbing something from the inside pocket of his black leather jacket.

Elena gazed his beauty while she waited. Damon then gave Elena a small red box. Elena looked at him surprised knowing it was a ring's box. She opened it slowly feeling Damon's eyes on her.

"It's not gold," Damon told her. "I couldn't afford gold ones so they are made of silver… I just think we should wear them so people will know we are not single," He explained. "Like wedding rings but for valentines…"

"It's beautiful," Elena smiled. "But something tells me that you're doing this so guys will stop flirting with me…" She laughed. "I still don't get why you get so worried about them. Even if I wanted something with them, they only flirt with me because of my hot body. I may have a hot body but they don't know that what's underneath my clothes are a lot of scars…"

"You're my girl and no one has the right to flirt with you…" Damon smirked jealous.

"I'm all yours, silly," Elena smiled placing her lips against his soft ones.

Elena opened her mouth to give Damon space and in a few seconds, their tongues were playing together. Elena's hand went straight to his neck while his hand was between her thighs. She wanted a hot kiss so she wouldn't let him break it.

"Have you been kissing someone back in Stanford?" Damon asked.

"No?" Elena said confused with his question.

"Your kisses are way better," Damon explained.

"Are you saying my kisses were not good?" Elena asked shocked.

"No," Damon said. "Your kisses have always been amazing and perfect… But they are a lot better now… I don't know how to explain," He smiled.

"I'm getting old and I look a lot more like a woman every day so you putting your hand between my thighs is turning me on so my kiss is better..." She laughed. "When we started dating I didn't feel anything sexually but right now I love doing it with you," She smiled.

"Keep talking like this and we're gonna bang right here," Damon laughed.

"Let's play in that booth?" Elena pointed to a game booth trying to change the subject of their talk.

"I rock at basketball," Damon smiled giving a ticket to the attendant.

"I thought you rocked at football…" Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm great in all sports…" Damon said.

Damon had three chances and two different baskets, one closer to him and one a little after that. If he got all the three balls in the back basket, he would get a huge brown bear. However, when he threw the balls he could only make one point in the closer basket.

"I thought you rocked at basketball," Elena laughed provoking him.

"I'm not gonna stop until I get the huge bear," Damon said giving the attendant another ticket.

"What are you gonna do with a bear that's almost your size?" Elena laughed.

"Give it to my girl," He smiled kissing her lips softly.

"You're crazy, Damon," Elena laughed. "I need to go to the bathroom… I will be right back, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be here," Damon smiled.

Elena went to the bathroom and stopped by the sink. She adjusted her clothes, her hair and her red lipstick. She spent twenty minutes in the bathroom getting beautiful and hot for her boyfriend and when Elena walked back to the basketball game booth, she noticed Damon was sitting at a table drinking a coke. Elena was walking to him smiling when she realized the huge bear was by Damon's side.

"You got it!" Elena said happy.

"I got it!" Damon opened his arms allowing Elena to sit on his legs.

"I'll keep this bear forever," Elena kissed his lips. "Thank you so much,"

"I really hope you do because he will always be looking out for you when I can't," Damon smiled playing with her hair.

"I will," Elena smiled back.

"Oh my God, I don't want you to go back to Stanford tomorrow," Damon hugged Elena the tightest he could. "I miss you already…"

"I know, I wish I could stay but I can't…" Elena pouted.

"I know, Lena…" Damon caressed her arm. "We're gonna have to stay apart for a while but it will be for a good cause…" He smiled. "You're gonna be an amazing doctor and you're gonna take care of me and of our kids…"

"Just like you take care of me now," Elena kissed Damon the most passionately she could. She would leave the next day and they would stay without each other for a while.

_**3 years later...**_

Stefan walked out of the kitchen and went straight to the stroller located next to the couch. It was a cold winter in Mystic Falls. A lot more cool than normal so they were avoiding any chance of leaving their warm house. Giuseppe's birthday had been the day before so both of his sons had gone to Mystic Falls to visit him so the boarding house was full.

Damon and Elena had been living in San Francisco but they used to go to Mystic Falls a few times to visit their families. A few months after Damon finished college he got a job at an important American company, which made it possible for him to live in San Francisco since he could work in an office there. They weren't married yet but they were living together there. Elena had to take the train every day to go to Stanford but since it only took 40 minutes, she didn't mind.

Grayson got the opportunity to go back to Mystic Falls but he liked his job in San Diego and living there, he would be closer to his daughter. Jeremy was studying in New York University so he was in Mystic Falls all the time. Stefan and Katherine had been living in Boston and they had been married for a little over a year.

The fire was cracking in the fireplace and the room was so warm no one needed more than a small coat, except for the baby girl inside the stroller. The baby girl was wearing a red warm overall, which covered her feet as well, and she had a red and white bow on her head. She was awake in the stroller and a white blanket was above her.

Katherine heard Emma crying so she walked into the living room. She gave Emma her pacifier then took her in her arms. Katherine placed Emma against her chest and began to walk around the room caressing her tiny back. Emma calmed down soon as she started staring at the pictures on the mantelpiece of the fireplace.

"You love pictures, don't you?" Katherine smiled showing Emma the pictures.

"Eh eh!" Emma giggled pointing to the picture of her grandmother.

"This is your grandmother, Emma," Katherine said. "She is not here with us anymore but she loves all of us... It's a pity we could meet her because she seemed to be a great woman," She explained.

"She was," Katherine turned as she heard Stefan's voice behind her. "I was so little when she died that I don't remember a lot about her but I know she was a great woman and I miss her so much..." He said.

Katherine noticed Stefan was holding a baby bottle full of milk so she walked towards him. Emma's brown eyes shone as she saw the pink bottle with teddy bears full with milk.

"Are you gonna give it to her?" Katherine asked. "You were making a fruit salad, weren't you? I can give it to her,"

"No, I can do it," Stefan smiled. "Let's eat, baby girl?" He asked giggling at her.

Stefan took Emma from Katherine's arms then sat on the couch placing the eight months old baby sitting on his legs. She could already sit on her own but Stefan placed one hand holding her back to make sure she wouldn't fall then he gave her the baby bottle leaning her a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Damon approached Elena, hugging her from behind.

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've noticed your mother isn't very happy with you..." Damon explained. "I asked my father why she was here and you know, your mother is part of the high society of Mystic Falls and since my father is in this category as well, he invited this group of people, including Miranda… Have you talked to her after the party?"

"Let's go upstairs?" Elena asked not wanting anyone to hear them talking.

Damon nodded and they both walked up the stairs. Elena and Damon were hand in hand but he was behind her. She opened the door to Damon's bedroom and pulled him inside, closing and locking the door. Damon sat on the edge of the bed and Elena sat next to him. Damon gently placed her hand on his thigh while he caressed it.

"My mom doesn't accept me like this..." Elena said looking in the bottom of his ocean blue eyes. "When I thought things were starting to get better, she decided to hate me again and we may be friends again but that won't change who I am..." She said. "Well, friends doesn't even fit here… We can stay in the same room without arguing," She rather laughed.

"No one is telling you to change, Lena," Damon said softly.

"Well, not directly but it's on her face that she wants the Elena from more than ten years ago..." She said. "She raised me so if I'm like this it's her fault… I wouldn't be depressed if she had loved me like a mother normally loves her daughter, I wouldn't hate her if she hadn't made my dad an idiot while she cheated on him for years… It's her fault, not mine," Elena explained.

"Did she tell you something specific?" Damon asked.

"The first thing I did when we got here was go talk to her, you know that. And you saw the way she treated me…" Elena said. "I tried to start a conversation, trying to be a polite person, but she seemed so indifferent... I think my existence doesn't mean anything to her," She said. "John doesn't really like me either. He is on my mother's side when it comes to me..."

"Lena, you chose this life... You have to do what you love and what you want for your future. Miranda wanted you to go study business in Harvard but that was not what you wanted. You wanted to go to med school. For her, the right thing is what she thinks it's right so you going to the university that is not the one she wanted for you is wrong, you know?" Elena nodded. "You want to be a doctor because you want to take care of kids. Kids are your passion so I totally support you on that. Your father supports you on that, Jeremy supports you, Bonnie… Everyone knows how much you love kids and they are all happy you're on your way to be a pediatrician," Damon smiled. "There is nothing wrong with that... These people wouldn't be supporting you if this was wrong,"

"Yeah, but how can a mother hate her daughter so much?" Elena dropped a tear.

"She doesn't hate you, honey," Damon caressed Elena's face. "She just don't want to accept that her daughter has grown up..." He said. "She wants you to be that ten years old girl who didn't know anything about her. She lied to you and she wanted to keep lying… I just don't want you to get nervous and stressed because of her,"

"I'm twenty two already! She did horrible things when I was young which means she is the reason we always had a difficult relationship..." Elena explained. "Just because I'm trying to build a happy life with you, she hates me… You can't imagine how she yelled at me when she found out I had stopped college for a while," She said. "I called her to wish her happy birthday because I'm a nice person and I don't ignore my family on their birthdays like she does and she yells at me!"

"Don't worry, Lena," Damon said. "Let's go back downstairs and enjoy the party... Or at least try," He said standing up from the bed. "You stopped college for a while because of reasons and it was for a good cause…"

"Damon..." Elena held his hand.

"I think we should go back to the living room," Damon laughed when Elena pulled him by the belt on his jeans, looking at his boxer.

"You know how much I love black boxers..." Elena flirted with him.

"You're crazy!" Damon whispered. "We should go upstairs… I want to play with Emma now that she is awake,"

"You will have plenty of time to spend with Emma, honey," Elena smiled lying him on the bed and getting on her top. "Did you bring condoms?"

"I always carry a condom…" Damon rolled his eyes playfully. "After four years you still don't know that?" He laughed.

"You're so hot…" Elena bit his earlobe while she ran her hand down his chest.

"I can't believe we are acting like two teenagers…" Damon laughed. "We're grown-ups already!"

"We haven't had times like this in months…" Elena begged. "Our life is really good but we barely have time to stay together,"

[…]

Elena and Damon walked down the stairs hand in hand as if nothing had happened, which wasn't going that well since they couldn't stop smiling and their hair were even a little messy.

"I just want you to know that I'm not doing anything crazy like this again," Damon laughed.

"Just because we're about to settle down it doesn't mean we can't do crazy things once in a while," Elena said.

"Where the hell were you two?" Giuseppe asked running into them at the end of the stairs.

"We had to talk so we went upstairs,"

Elena and Damon went to the living room and saw Stefan playing with Emma. Katherine seemed a little left out and she was also a little jealous since Stefan's attention was all on the baby girl.

"Are you okay, Katherine?" Elena asked noticing she wasn't very happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem very happy…" Damon said.

"There are a few things happening in my life and they are not so good," She said.

"Have you talked to Stefan about these things?" He asked.

"No, not yet…" Katherine said. "I don't know how to tell him about it,"

"Are you gonna ask for the divorce?" Elena whispered shocked.

"No," Katherine laughed. "I love Stefan… I'm just scared of the reaction he will have…"

"I think a good talk can solve any problem," Damon said.

"Yeah, I think I just need some courage before I talk to him…" Katherine smiled. "Moreover, he is so happy playing with Emma that I'm trying to forget about those problems at least for today so I won't tell him and don't ruin his day," She explained

"I'm sure Stefan will support you in anything you need," Damon smiled.

"He is so good with her..." Elena smiled wrapping her arm around Damon. "Who would have thought he would be so good with kids?"

"Right?" Damon laughed. "I mean, it's Stefan we're talking about..." He said. "He couldn't even keep his fish alive for more than two days,"

Elena couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"Damon, she is a baby not a fish," Elena said laughing. "Take care of a baby is a lot more difficult then take care of a fish,"

"Exactly!" Damon laughed. "I'm impressed he is this good with Emma," He smiled.

"I love your brown eyes so much!" Stefan gazed Emma. "It's a pity your mommy doesn't like it as much as I do," He said. "She will never listen to me when I say her brown eyes are beautiful," He whispered to the baby. "Sometimes I think brown eyes are even prettier than the blue or green ones… But you know, mommy and aunty doesn't really like their brown eyes," Stefan pouted.

"Eh eh!" Emma laughed extending her arm to Damon.

"You wanna play, sweetie?" Damon asked.

Damon looked around the room and noticed Emma's baby bag was on the armchair. He opened it and took her rattle and her brown bear.

"What's that face?" Stefan laughed at Damon when he sat on the carpet next to him and Emma.

"What face?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Your face..." Stefan said and Damon tried his best not to look in his brother's eyes. "Oh my God! You and Elena just had sex upstairs!" He whispered surprised.

"Pff, of course not, you crazy," Damon tried to focus on Emma.

"You did it!" Stefan laughed punching Damon's arms playfully.

"We were just talking..." Damon said shaking the rattle for Emma.

"Naked?" Stefan asked.

"No! What are you talking about brother?" Damon asked.

"Damon, we lived under the same roof for years and for a couple of years, I heard you and Elena doing it... I know more than anyone that when you're this happy it's because some girl just gave you a hell of an orgasm," Stefan whispered so the baby girl wouldn't get to listen this part of their conversation.

"You're an idiot," Damon laughed.

"I cannot believe you and Elena had sex upstairs while you should have been doing some social family time down here,"

"Will you shut up, please?" Damon asked. "If we did it or did not, it's mine and Elena's problem not yours..."

"God, I think someone is not taking good care of my brother," He dropped a hint at Elena. "He is so nervous and stressed..."

"When do you two plan to stop talking about sex in front of Emma?" Elena asked taking Emma in her arms. "When she says it herself?"

Elena walked to the kitchen carrying Emma so the men could keep talking about that so important subject. Katherine was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a fruit salad while talking to Giuseppe.

_**That's it for the last chapter, guys! I hope you liked! I hope you liked it even though some of you wanted Stefan to be married with Rebekah. Isn't little Emma cute? Haha.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I loved them all! A lot of you reviewed and that made me happy. I had another depression relapse so I didn't want to write. This chapter wasn't supposed to be sad so I decided not to write while I was depressed. So, I'm sorry for not uploading soon.**_

_**I really hope you like the time jump and the scene 3 years later! This is just a start and an introduction for the sequel!**_

_**I've posted pictures on tumblr… I posted pictures of couples in Paris (pictures Damon and Elena took there), a picture of Elena's huge bear and a picture of Emma! Go check them!**_

_**You know how important the reviews are to me so please review! They make me so happy when I'm depressed! I love you all!**_


	25. The Silver Lining

_**Hey guys! Are you ready to read the last chapter of this story?! Oh My God I can't believe this story is ending! I loved writing it! Yeah, I'm gonna write a sequel but anyway…**_

_**You're gonna have four thousand words for this chapter so I hope you love it! I really hope you do. You're gonna have a HUGE surprise here. I have this surprised planed since I started writing the first chapter and I just couldn't wait to actually write it. I hope you like it but I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it.**_

_**So, have fun and enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 24 - The Silver Lining**

"Oh, my granddaughter is finally awake," Giuseppe walked towards Elena smiling.

"Yeah, I am," Elena said in a low tone showing Giuseppe to Emma.

"You're so cute wearing your grandmother's baby bracelet…" Giuseppe smiled caressing Emma's tiny hand. "I'm pretty sure she would be crazy about you just like I am," He said. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Elena smiled placing Emma on Giuseppe's arms.

"Do you know you're the first Salvatore girl in generations?" Giuseppe giggled at Emma.

"Really?" Katherine and Elena asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Giuseppe laughed. "My grandmother only had sons and since then the Salvatore's never had girls… She was the last one but now our little Emma is one," He smiled.

"See, Emma? You're an important Salvatore…" Elena smiled at her.

Giuseppe placed Emma on the kitchen counter and stayed in front of her so she wouldn't fall. Emma was moving her arms wanting someone to play with her. Giuseppe was caressing her brown hair while she stared at him with her brown doe eyes.

Elena filled a small bowl with fruit salad then sat by Katherine's side at the counter. Elena noticed Katherine wasn't feeling good so she was just waiting for a chance to be at alone with her so they could talk. Giuseppe took Emma in his arms then started walking around the kitchen playing with her. He was so happy with his granddaughter that he wanted her to have a good time while she was at his place. After all, the house of the grandparents is always the best one a kid can have.

Giuseppe's hands were on the sides of Emma's tiny body. He was playing with her as if he was going to throw her up in the air. He was moving her body up and down in the air, in front of him, while he giggled and laughed at Emma, who couldn't stop laughing. She was loving that.

Damon and Stefan walked into the kitchen and Stefan went straight to Katherine, stopping right behind her so he could hug his wife.

"Be careful with her, dad!" Damon looked at his father worried.

"I know what I'm doing, son," Giuseppe smiled. Elena, Stefan and Katherine were staring at them and smiling at how worried Damon was about Emma. "You and Stefan wouldn't be here if I didn't know what I am doing… Moreover, Emma loves that," He giggled at his granddaughter.

Damon sat by Elena's side but couldn't stop staring at Giuseppe. Elena held his hand trying to calm him down and kept telling him that he had nothing to worry about.

"It's good to see that both of my sons are happy and in a good life," Giuseppe smiled at them. "I'm very proud of you two…" He said. "May I ask how you're doing, Elena?" He asked knowing about Elena's past.

"I'm getting better, Giuseppe," Elena smiled. "I go to therapy once a week, I'm taking medicines and my family makes me so happy that I don't need that stuff I used to need…" She explained.

"You mean the self-harm?" Giuseppe asked.

"Yes," Elena smiled proud of herself.

"That's so good, Elena!" Giuseppe smiled.

"Yeah, my girl is so strong…" Damon said. "Sometimes I think she is gonna break down because of some problem but then she is able to handle it so well…"

"Is it because of Emma?" Giuseppe asked.

"Yes," Elena smiled caressing Emma's hair. "She was made by accident and she somehow turned our lives upside down but when I held her in my arms, I knew that I could never do such things again… I want my daughter to have the best life I can give her because I don't want her to have the life I had." She explained.

"See, Emma?" Damon looked at Emma. "You've been saving mommy since the day we found out we were getting you," He smiled then kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Da," Emma said shaking her arms to her father.

"How are you taking care of her _and _going to college?" Katherine asked Elena.

"I lost a year in college… I finished the year when I was three months pregnant so I didn't even start the next one. They allowed me to stop going but I could only stop for a year and then I had to go back," Elena explained. "I stayed at home until Emma was seven months old then I restarted college… I was supposed to be starting the fifth year but instead, I'm starting the fourth one," She said. "Damon stays with her while I'm in college…"

"I have my own room at the office I work so Emma stays with me. I let her in the playpen and she is whether sleeping or playing while I'm working," Damon explained smiling.

"Emma is such a lucky girl," Katherine smiled. "Her mother is in college and her father works all day long and still takes her with him… You two have so many things to do and you still have time to give her the best life you can," She said. "You two are such good parents…"

"Elena does everything to her," Damon said getting a smile from his girlfriend. "She stays with Emma all the time when they are home… I'm serious, these two doesn't stay one minute apart from each other," They laughed. "She also waits for our daughter to sleep so she can study because she doesn't want Emma to feel left out,"

"You're a perfect mother, Elena," Stefan smiled.

"I try," Elena smiled blushing.

"Excuse me, please," Katherine stood up then ran up the stairs.

"Is something wrong with Katherine?" Giuseppe asked confused.

Elena and Damon were then sure, something serious was going on with Katherine. Stefan was both confused and worried but he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do. When he finally made a move to follow her, Elena stopped him.

"Let me talk to her, Stefan," Elena asked.

"I'm worried about her, Lena," Stefan said and Elena couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. "She's been sad for days and no matter what I do she doesn't tell me what's going on…" He said worried. "I already caught her crying five times in less than three days…"

"I'm gonna talk to her, Stefan," Elena smiled. "Don't worry,"

Elena went up the stairs and looked into every room trying to find Katherine. When she walked into Stefan's room, she noticed Katherine was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Katherine, I know that we are not best friends but I want you to know that you can tell me anything... You're not okay and everyone here is aware of that," Elena said sitting next to her.

"If I asked you right now what's like to be a mother, what would you answer?" Katherine asked.

"It's probably the best feeling in the world... Emma is part of me with part of the man I love so she is everything to me. You have to spend many nights awake taking care of your baby but it will always be worth it. Emma is my little angel and I really can't explain how happy I get when I look to her..." Elena explained smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"I will never feel this, Elena," Katherine said. "Do you understand how sad it is for me to know that?" She was about to cry.

"What are you talking about, Katherine?" Elena asked confused. "You and Stefan have been married for a year... You still have plenty of time to have kids," She smiled. "You shouldn't compare your life to mine... Damon and I were young and stupid so I ended up getting pregnant," She explained. "We are not married so we have a different life from your life with Stefan... You're gonna be amazing parents one day,"

"No, Elena, you don't understand..." Katherine said. "I can't have kids..." She looked down.

"What?" Elena asked surprised.

"I went to the doctor last week and he said I have no chance of conceiving..." Katherine explained. "My eggs have this problem and they don't survive so it will never be fecundated... I cried so much I barely listened to the doctor's explanation," She said. "I'm infertile. Stefan can have a baby but I can't. The doctor said we can't even have a surrogate mother because my eggs have these problem... We could get a donated egg from a random woman so Stefan could have his kid but I don't want that..."

"Katherine, I'm so sorry!" Elena hugged Katherine.

Katherine rested her head on Elena's shoulder and finally allowed herself to cry. Elena kept her arms around Katherine's body because she knew what Katherine needed the most at the moment was someone to hug.

"That's why I treat Emma so good," Katherine dried her tears. "Your daughter is so cute and she likes me so I feel like she is the closest I will ever get to a baby,"

"You need to tell Stefan about it, Katherine..." Elena said. "I know it will be hard but you have to tell him you're infertile,"

"I know but this is gonna kill him,"

"Stefan will understand, Katherine... Stefan is an incredible man and he loves you more than anything in this world. I know he will understand. Talk to him soon because he knows something is wrong with you and right now he is probably freaking out downstairs..." Elena smiled. "You'll always have adoption as an option and you have to consider this idea together..."

"Yeah, if we want to be parents adoption will be the only option," Katherine said. "I just wish I could get pregnant, you know? Carry my baby for nine months, feel it moving and growing inside of me..."

"I know, Katherine, I know... I think every woman has this dream but you have to stop thinking about it otherwise things are gonna a lot harder to handle for you," Elena explained. "Just talk to Stefan, okay?"

Elena stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. She then looked at Katherine who was still sitting on the bed.

"Are you coming?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here... Can you tell Stefan to come here?" Katherine asked. "I think it's time for me to tell him,"

"Sure," Elena said. "Just stay strong and tell him slowly... Don't rush anything and tell him about everything," She explained. "He needs to know about everything that is happening to you and you can probably talk about the adoption... Don't try to be quick. You two need time together," Elena smiled.

"Thank you, Elena," Katherine smiled. "Thank you,"

"No worries," Elena smiled leaving the room.

Elena walked down the stairs and noticed Stefan, Damon, Giuseppe and Emma were in the living room. The boxes of pizza were on the coffee table. Damon was sitting on the carpet with his legs kind of opened so Emma could stay between them. She was sitting on the carpet between her father's legs and was playing with her small blocks of animals. Each block had an animal on it and Damon was teaching her about them and the names of them. Giuseppe was on the couch drinking bourbon, which reminded Elena a lot of Damon. Damon wasn't any alcoholic but he loved to drink a dose of bourbon every night after he got back from work. Stefan was walking back and forth through the living room and ran to Elena as soon as he saw her.

"What happened?" Stefan asked worried.

"Katherine wants to talk to you," Elena said and Stefan started running up the stairs. "Stefan?" She called him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Go easy on her... She is not that good," Elena said.

"I will," Stefan smiled then finished running up the stairs.

"Come eat, honey," Damon smiled at Elena.

"How is Emma still awake?" Elena rolled her eyes walking towards her family.

"I tried to sooth her to sleep but she didn't want to so I let her play..." Damon explained. "I also think it's late for her to sleep... If she sleeps now then she won't sleep at night," He said.

"Yeah, you're right," Elena said checking the time.

"Doesn't she sleep well at night?" Giuseppe asked.

"She does... She usually sleeps at eleven and wakes up at seven," Elena explained.

"That's good," Giuseppe smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Elena smiled back taking Emma in her arms.

"I just changed her diaper, Lena," Damon said.

"Alright... Then you're happy, aren't you?" Elena giggled at her daughter. "Gosh, I love you so much!" She kissed Emma's cheek leaving a red lipstick mark there.

"Eh!" Emma laughed trying to kiss Elena exactly as she had done to her.

"Did daddy take good care of you while mommy was talking to Aunty Katherine?" Elena asked softly.

"I always take good care of my daughter, Elena," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know you do," Elena sat next to Damon and kissed his lips.

Emma was sitting on Elena's legs so she extended her arm trying to break her parents' kiss.

"Someone wants attention," Giuseppe laughed.

They then heard knocks on the door and Giuseppe stood up right away to answer it. When he opened the front door of the boarding house, he saw Miranda standing in front of him.

"Elena..." Giuseppe called her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena asked angry.

"I heard you were in Mystic Falls so I came here to see me,"

"You don't want to see me... What do you want?"

"Can I see my granddaughter?" Miranda asked.

"No, you can't," Elena said. "You can turn around and go back to your husband,"

"Come on, Elena... I'm her grandmother,"

"No, you're not," Elena said. "Emma doesn't have any grandmother,"

"Elena..." Damon said.

"Did you forget about when you yelled me for two hours straight when you found out I was pregnant?" Elena asked. "Did you forget how you told me I was screwing up with my life? How I was destroying my future by having a baby in the middle of college?" She yelled. "You will never be a part of my daughter's life... You've already destroyed my life so you won't come closer to my girl," Elena said protective.

"Elena, don't you think that's too much?" Giuseppe asked.

"She rejected me, Giuseppe... She told me she didn't want to have a daughter like me because society is always judging people like me and she couldn't have this in her life," Elena explained. "She kept telling me how I was nothing and how stupid I was... She didn't let Jeremy stay with me because she said he would turn into a person like me so she was protecting him. I bet she wished I had died in one of my suicide attempts,"

"I'm sorry," Miranda said.

"Sorry?!" Elena yelled shocked. "You're sorry? Gosh, you're sick!" She said. "I don't want you here so you better go home... You see this?" Elena showed her some scars. "You made me do them... You made me hate myself for not being enough for anyone. You made me hate you for cheating on my father and I will _never_ accept the fact that I'm not my father's biological daughter! I will _never_ accept that I was born from an affair!" She said. "You rejected me for ten years and now you're here trying to see my daughter? What can you possibly want with her?" Elena rolled her eyes. "Are you here to kidnap her or something because I'll be a bad influence for her just like I am for Jeremy so I can't stay with her?"

"I just want to meet her… She is my family," Miranda said but Elena was sure her mother would never be that sweet if she wasn't up to something.

"You know, _Miranda_," Elena didn't want to call her mother. "You're a Sommers… You were a Gilbert but thank God you're not one anymore… You're a Smith now. I'll always be a Gilbert and my daughter will always be a Salvatore so know, she is not part of your family,"

"Elena, I think you're being too rough…" Damon told Elena.

"Are you on her side?" Elena asked him shocked.

"No, Elena, I'm just saying she is here with a peace offer…"

"I'm sorry but you can go home," Elena told Miranda. "If you really loved me you wouldn't have rejected me years ago. Goodnight, Miranda," She said closing the front door.

"She just wanted to see Emma…" Damon said.

"Damon, I don't want Emma with Miranda," Elena said serious. "You know what my mom did to me… Mothers don't do that to their kids. If she is back now trying to convince me she loves me, she is up to something," She said. "Miranda is a bitch,"

"I'm sorry," Damon said.

"Just promise me you're gonna protect our baby if Miranda comes to you…" Elena asked holding his hand.

"I promise, Lena," Damon said kissing her.

"Damon, the crib you and Stefan used when you were babies in up in the attic... Take it for Emma," Giuseppe said smiling.

"Dad, I don't think that's necessary," Damon said. "Emma wasn't feeling that well yesterday so she slept between us and she loves sleeping with us so she can easily do it tonight again,"

"Are you sure?" Giuseppe asked.

"I'm sure," Damon smiled. "Isn't Stefan and Katherine taking too long?" He asked a bit worried.

"They needed to talk a lot..." Elena said.

Damon and Elena walked to Damon's bedroom with Emma. Elena went straight to Damon's bathroom and turned on the water of the bathtub. Damon placed Emma on the floor so she could have the freedom to crawl to wherever she wanted. Damon was in his closet while Elena was getting her pajamas from her bag.

Neither Damon or Elena were paying attention to Emma so she was able to go to the bathroom and she stood up holding herself on the edge of Damon's bathtub so she could get to the water. She also tried to put her arm in the water but it was too tiny and the water was still under the half part of the bathtub.

"Emma!" Damon screamed worried and Elena looked at him right away. "You're getting too smart, little girl…" He said taking his daughter in his arms. "I mean, with the parents you have it isn't a surprise for daddy that my little girl is this smart," He smiled kissing her nose.

Damon was about to walk out of the bathroom with Emma in his arms when Emma started crying while pointing to the bathtub.

"She wants to go inside, Damon," Elena laughed. "I'm still trying to find out how Emma loves water so much…"

"I think the bathtub is too deep for her, Lena," Damon said a little insecure

"We can do what we always do at our place… We both get into the bathtub then Emma can stay with us," Elena explained.

"Well, I think that's alright,"

When the three were already in the warm water of the bathtub, Emma was so happy in the water that she just couldn't stop hitting the water. There was water all over the floor since she was throwing most of the water out of the bathtub. Elena was holding her daughter by her tiny waist while Damon and Emma laughed at each other.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Stop crying, Kath, please," Stefan said hugging Katherine.

"I've always thought I was a good wife, Stefan," Katherine said. "Then I go to the doctor to do a check up and because my period was a little messed up and I find out I can't have kids! That's the worst thing that can happen to a woman…"

"Katherine, I already told you that it's okay… These things happen and this won't change my feelings for you," Stefan caressed her hand. "I love you and I will always do,"

"Do you see how Elena and Damon treat Emma? That's so beautiful and perfect… Emma was supposed to be a problem for them. They don't have much money, Elena stays the whole day in Stanford and Damon works all day long so he can have this family… They aren't even married and they can still do everything. They have time for each other, they have time for their daughter…" Katherine explained. "There are nights when Elena sleeps only three or four hours because she has a test on the following day but she doesn't want to put her daughter aside so she can study. She is the best mother ever until Emma falls asleep and that's when Elena is going to study," She said. "This is beautiful… The way Elena loves Emma… I wanted to be like her one day but it turns out that I can't."

"Honey, we can't have our own babies but we can still have kids…" Stefan smiled. "We can adopt some,"

"Some?" Katherine finally smiled after crying for hours.

"Yeah, how many do you want? Five? Six? Seven?" Stefan said playfully because he knew that would make her laugh. "We can talk about this later and decide everything for sure… But I want you to know that I don't mind if we don't have kids with our blood," He smiled. "We are gonna love them the same way, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Katherine looked down.

"I know you'd love to get pregnant but that's something we will go through together so you don't feel too bad about it…" Stefan said. "We can think about many kinds of adoption, sweetie, don't worry,"

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked. "You were so happy and sweet playing with Emma and she is only your niece… You probably want your own baby one day,"

"I do but if he or she is adopted or not, that's not important… It will be my baby anyway," Stefan smiled.

"You can't imagine how much I love you," Katherine smiled kissing Stefan.

"I might have an idea," Stefan laughed lying above Katherine on the mattress.

Back in Damon's bedroom, Damon had already fallen asleep on his bed and Elena was at the balcony. She was sitting on a chair while she gazed the stars on the sky. Her diary was on her legs and she was writing it. She had never stopped writing on it and she didn't plan on doing that. She had too many good memories there even though there were also some really bad ones but she liked to keep them anyway.

Elena looked into the bathroom through the glass door of the room and smiled. Damon was sleeping and Emma was sleeping by his side. Emma loved to sleep on the bed because it was bigger than her crib not to mention that she loved to feel the presence of her parents next to her.

Elena had already finished writing about that day so he closed her diary and walked back into the room. She placed the diary inside her bag and walked towards the bed. She could still remember the day she found out that she was going to be a mother and how she freaked out with the news. Damon was still living in LA since he had started working at a company but everything turned out okay when he got a job in San Francisco. They moved in together and they couldn't imagine a life without each other.

She could also still remember the day their little girl was born. The day she walked into a church after years and made a promise. The promise that she would never do anything to harm herself again because her daughter would need her and Elena had to be the best mother ever. However, when she held her baby girl for the first time and she looked at that baby in front of her, she just couldn't imagine her self-harming ever again. Emma was her daughter. Emma was her daughter with the man she loved the most on Earth. But more than that, Emma was her silver lining.

**The End**

_**Oh My God did I kill any of you?! I hope I didn't… haha. Only one person was confused about Emma's parents. But yeah, she is Delena's daughter. I didn't want to give it away so fast so yeah, I made you think that she was Stefan and Katherine's daughter but if you pay attention to the chapter you will see that she can be either Damon or Stefan's. **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I got very happy with them. Well, I hope I'm gonna get a lot of reviews here since it's the last chapter and I gave you an AMAZING surprise. No one found out the little Emma was a mini Elena and not a mini Katherine haha.**_

_**About the sequel… I still don't have a synopsis but it will be called The Silver Lining. I got it from the movie Silver Linings Playbook and I think it would be perfect to use it here. I mean, Emma is Elena's silver lining just like the last sentence tells us.**_

_**I don't know when I'm going to post the story but I hope it will be soon. You can check my account if I've posted a new story but I will also made a post on tumblr when I post it.**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter! Review because your opinion is the most important thing for me! Let's give me a lot okay? Pretty please? I love you all guys! Thanks for being here with me all the time!**_


End file.
